Vampires of the Caribbean:At World's End
by Ravenclaw992
Summary: Jack Sparrow is dead. When Barbossa is brought back to guide the crew to the end's of the earth, Elizabeth relives the memories of their time together. Now she must choose between marrying Will and allowing her love for a pirate to return once more. R&R!
1. To Bring Him Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how awesome the series may be. I cannot claim any of the characters or events. **

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I finished my POTC story, but finally here is the sequel! Before we start, I'd like to thank everyone who has read the first story and thank you for taking the time to read this one. Now, on to the story. Enjoy! (= **

**Vampires of the Caribbean: At World's End**

**Chapter One: To Bring Him Back**

It was the biggest battle that the pirate world had ever faced. There were at least nine or more ships currently fighting against one another while others watched from the horizon. A deadly whirlpool swirled in the middle of the ocean, threatening to suck the ships down and into their doom. Rain pounded on the heads of the pirates, blinding their view and making the battle more complicated than it needed to be.

On the deck of the Black Pearl, the pirates faced off against Davy Jones' crew. The creature-like men rushed at them, hitting with everything they had. The waves crashed violently against the sides, rocking the boat and spilling water onto the deck. Some of the water swept the pirates off their feet entirely.

Elizabeth Swann—daughter of the Governor turned pirate—defended herself against two of Davy Jones' men. Her long, soaked hair pressed to her skin as she concentrated on the pirates, a sword gripped in her hand. If someone had told her just a couple years ago that she would become a pirate, she would never have believed it. Now, she had shed away the last of her innocence as the Governor's daughter and plunged her sword into one of the men.

Will Turner held his own pretty well, especially since he had been the first one to teach her the art of the sword. Quickly, he disposed of another pirate and whirled around to face her. She had always loved the way his warm brown eyes lit up whenever he glanced her way. Desperately, he gripped her hand and pulled her close to him. Despite the commotion, he ignored it long enough to ask her one simple question.

"Elizabeth Swann, will you marry me?"

…

One Month Earlier

Jack Sparrow was dead. His crew had watched from a longboat as he was pulled down to the depths of the ocean along with the Black Pearl. It was a tragic sight; not one of his crew members ever believed it could happen, that Jack could die. Not Jack Sparrow, the one who always escaped somehow, someway.

Now, the crew was grouped together in Tia Dalma's small hut, mourning the loss of the pirate. Tia Dalma was as calm as ever, as though she had predicted this day would come. One by one, she handed out mugs to everyone, filled with a strange brew. Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti were staring into their mugs with saddened expressions. Will sat at a table, repeatedly throwing a knife into its wooden surface. The sharp sound filled the silence and matched the pounding of Elizabeth's heart.

Elizabeth was curled up on a chair with a blanket draped over her shoulders. In her hands, she gripped the warm cup but refused to drink any. What none of the crew knew was that it had been she who caused Jack's death, chaining him to the ship so that only he would suffer from Jones' monster. _It was after him, not us. I'm not sorry,_ the words floated around her head, words that she had spoken to Jack before she left him behind.

Will wouldn't meet her eyes. She tried to catch them, but she failed to do so. He had once desired to marry her and he almost had before they were arrested for helping Jack years ago. Now, he wouldn't even look at her. _Thump, thump, thump. _The knife went into the table and Will removed it so that he could repeat the process.

"It's a shame," Tia Dalma stated, gazing at Will. He ignored her, his eyes black and not seeing anything but the knife in his hand. "I know you're t'inking...that wid the Black Pearl, you coulda captured the Devil and freed your father's soul," she said, referring to Will's intent to free his father from Davy Jones' crew.

"It doesn't matter now. The Pearl is gone. Along with its captain," he replied almost in a whisper. His words cut into Elizabeth, as if he had directed them at her. Her hands shook as he brought the mug up to rest on her bottom lip.

"Aye," Gibbs spoke from where he stood in the doorway. He lifted his mug and then took a long swig from it. "Already the world seems less bright. Fooled us all, right to the end. But I guess that honest streak finally won out." Gibbs took another drink from the mug and nodded his head. The others avoided eye contact. Tia Dalma was staring at Elizabeth with an amused smile on her face.

"To Jack Sparrow," Gibbs announced, holding his mug high in the air. The others followed suit, all except Will and Elizabeth. She simply didn't have the strength to do it or maybe she imagined that she would be a fraud if she saluted him.

"Never another like Jack Sparrow," Ragetti said, his wooden eye rolling miserably.

"Gentleman of fortune, he was," Pintel offered, putting a hand on Ragetti's shoulder. Ragetti began rubbing his wooden eye, but no one spoke against it. With each statement, Elizabeth's insides grew more hollow. _What have I done? _

"He was a good man," she said. It was the first time she had spoken and Will's eyes gazed at her before returning to the knife. Each pirate nodded in agreement. As a toast, they drank deeply even though Gibbs was the only one who did not make a disgusted face.

"If there was anything that could be done to bring him back...Elizabeth—" Will spoke to her, his words wrapping around her in that soft tone of his.

"Would you do it?" Tia Dalma had appeared right beside Will as he stood from his chair, her face grave and serious. Elizabeth thought she saw a glimmer of interest there as well. Will was taken aback by her words and did not answer. She turned to speak to the entire group. "What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would ye sail to de ends of de earth and beyond to fetch back witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

Each of the pirates exchanged glances and nodded amongst themselves. Will nodded once and held Elizabeth's gaze. Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, and Marty called out 'aye'. Even Cotton's parrot chirped. Tia Dalma was back to staring at Elizabeth, as though she were the one whose voice mattered most.

"Yes," she said sincerely, unaware until that moment that she meant it. It was true that her plan worked, that the monster had taken Jack and the rest of them were safe. But she regretted doing it. _If I could take it back, I would. I would_, she thought. Tia Dalma grinned widely, as if she were excited to hear it.

"Alright. But, if you're goin' brave de weird and haunted shores at world's end...den you will need a captain who knows those waters," she told them, motioning to a stairway in the corner of the room.

It was outside Elizabeth's view and—when she heard someone walking down those stairs—she stood so that she could see better. Will and Elizabeth exchanged questioning looks, wondering who Tia Dalma could have found in such short notice. Both of them crossed the room together to peer around the stairs. When Elizabeth saw who it was, her heart stopped completely and the breath left her lungs. Memories of years past entered her mind, memories she thought she had left behind when she agreed to marry Will. _It's not possible. It can't be true. _

"So, tell me...what's become of my ship?"

…

**That's it for the first chapter. I don't know about you, but when I saw this movie in theaters the first time, I almost spit out my soda because I was so surprised! (= But it's good though because Barbossa is one of my favorite characters from this series. **

**So, I hope you liked the first chapter. Of course, it IS the first chapter so it will get better. I'd like to hear what the readers think of it. **


	2. Not So Pleasant

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything in relation to it. Technically, I own nothing while writing this story except my laptop. **

**A/N: Wow, I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter. I could tell some of you were practically jumping for joy. **

**As for the epic last scene of DMC, I could certainly call that a soda-spewing moment in the theaters. (= Let's just say I was lucky there was no one sitting in front of me. And on the subject of the marriage scene in AWE...well, you'll have to wait and see what happens! So I hope everyone continues reading and expressing such excitement. **

**Chapter Two: Not So Pleasant**

Silence filled the entire hut as everyone tried to make sense of what they were seeing. Barbossa was alive, standing on the second-to-last step and biting into a green apple. An amused grin was centered on his lips as his eyes roamed the group—first to Gibbs who was so stunned that he had forgotten his drink entirely and then Pintel and Ragetti, who were staring with awed expressions. Will appeared as though he thought he had gone mad, his eyes giving Barbossa the full once-over. The last one to receive Barbossa's intense gaze was Elizabeth, whose heart was beating wildly in her chest. His grin grew as he held her eyes, a bright spark of interest deep within them.

"How is this possible?" Will broke the heavy silence, his hand lingering by his side even though it was clenching slightly. Elizabeth glanced to where the knife was tucked into one of Will's pockets. Any sign of trouble and Elizabeth figured he would reach for it. _But would he do it for me? Will..._

"He's supposed to be dead," Pintel exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Barbossa. Ragetti nodded frantically and brought his hand up to itch his wooden eye.

"Aye, that be true," Barbossa replied calmly. The monkey swung down from out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder, screeching at the group fiercely. "Tia Dalma has proven quite generous in her services," he stated, gesturing to the strange woman. Will immediately spun to face Tia Dalma, his expression unreadable even to Elizabeth.

"You did this," he claimed. If he was expecting an apologetic, sincere reaction, he did not find it from her. Tia Dalma nodded and walked into the center of the room so everyone could see her.

"You will need a captain, as I 'ave said," she explained. "Or do you not want to bring back Jack Sparrow from de ends of de world?" She posed the question and faced everyone in the room. Elizabeth could not help meeting Barbossa's gaze again; she felt the struggle to breathe as if she were once again trapped in a corset. Except this one wouldn't be torn away anytime soon.

"Aye, but..." Gibbs started. His words faded and he searched the crew's faces for help. No one knew what to say or what to think. Will shook his head defiantly, avoiding the captain's glare.

"There must be another way. You can't honestly expect us to—"

"Take it or leave it," Barbossa interjected before taking another huge bite from the green apple. Elizabeth guessed he was enjoying it since he hadn't been able to taste one properly for quite some time. "Either way, I'll be going to get back _my_ ship." While he mentioned this, his eyes turned to Will and Elizabeth wondered how much he had heard before coming down those stairs. Everyone glanced in Will's direction, waiting for his retort.

"Very well. But it certainly won't be pleasant," Will reluctantly stated, turning his back on the captain. Gibbs must have felt satisfied with the conversation for he returned to his drink, downing the rest of it. Desiring more, he took both Pintel and Ragetti's mugs, both of which looked mortified at the behavior. Barbossa seemed satisfied as well, his gaze finding Elizabeth.

"Perhaps not for you, Mr. Turner," he said. Will looked from Barbossa to Elizabeth and it was as though he just remembered what had passed between the two of them. That distant expression entered his eyes again and Elizabeth knew she was losing him once more. _Why must it be this way? Why must it be so difficult? _

"You will need a ship to sail wid," Tia Dalma reminded them. Will sighed, the only one to act forlorn about the entire situation.

"And where are we to find a ship?" He glared at Tia Dalma, who only shrugged. Lifting her tray, she offered more mugs of brew to Pintel and Ragetti, both shaking their heads while Gibbs downed their earlier drinks.

"Tortuga," Ragetti suggested. His wooden eye bulged and then popped out of his head, rolling along the floor. The monkey instantly went after it, grabbing it in its sharp claws before Ragetti could reach it. "Hey, give that back! It's mine!"

"Aye, Tortuga," Gibbs agreed, dropping the empty mugs onto a small table nearby. He swooned clumsily and almost tipped over the same table, much to Tia Dalma's obvious dismay. "Sorry," he quietly apologized.

"Tortuga," Will repeated. Giving Elizabeth one last hard look, he left the hut, closing the unsteady door behind him. Gibbs glanced at Elizabeth and Barbossa and worked to catch Ragetti and Pintel's attention, pointing to the door. Ragetti was fighting the monkey for his eye and gradually pulled it away, placing it back in his eye socket.

"What now? Stop touchin' me," Pintel snapped angrily. Ragetti motioned to Elizabeth and Barbossa. Understanding passed over Pintel's face and he stumbled towards the door. "Oh. Well, must be leavin' yeh, Poppet," he teased her before the large crew slipped through the door. Tia Dalma gave Elizabeth a knowing smile and disappeared behind a curtain and into a hidden room beyond.

The only two left in the room were Barbossa and Elizabeth. The silence between them was thick and Elizabeth scrambled for words. What could she say to the man she once loved, the person she had believed to be dead for so long? Slowly, Barbossa descended the last two steps so that his gaze was level with hers.

"I have yet to hear ye voice, Miss Turner," he said, coming to stand barely inches from her. Something stirred within her, a deep feeling she had not truly felt since the days she had spent on the Black Pearl with him.

"It's not Miss Turner yet," she managed the few words. She was still trying to get over the impact of seeing him there, in front of her when she never thought she'd see him again. Barbossa's smile faltered.

"Yet. Means you will be," he said, disappointment crossing his face. Her heart grew heavy as she watched him take a step away. It had only been a few minutes since his return and already he was slipping away. _No, not again,_ she silently vowed.

"There's still time...to make my choice," she hinted. Barbossa caught the meaning of her words and that cunning smile reappeared. Placing the half-finished apple on the wooden table—now cut deeply with grooves from Will's knife—he stepped closer to her, bringing his hand up to brush the side of her face. It sent pleasurable chills down her spine to feel his touch again, when she had longed for it after his death.

"I am no longer a cursed man, Elizabeth. I can feel ye now," he told her, letting his hand stay there against her skin. She was aware of how little space there was between them and—even though they had only been reunited for a few moments—she briefly imagined him kissing her.

"Elizabeth, are you coming?" Will had thrown open the door to Tia Dalma's hut. He stood there in the doorway, watching the two of them. Elizabeth took a few steps back, realizing how this must look to him.

"Y-yes," her voice broke. Will dropped his eyes while Barbossa looked as though he didn't mind the awkward moment. Instead, he serenely picked up the apple and took another bite, as though nothing had happened. Elizabeth saw the smoldering anger in Will's eyes.

"We'll need to leave soon...for Tortuga," he reminded her, putting emphasis on 'Tortuga.' As though she had suddenly forgotten the task at hand. She nodded and forced a smile, one he did not return whatsoever.

"Aye, and then to Singapore for a crew," Barbossa said. Will sent a glare towards the captain and Elizabeth had the feeling things would not be so pleasant during the trip. _Here we go. Thanks, Will,_ she thought as she practically felt the challenge rising.

"Really? And what exactly would you call us?" Will spread his hands out, referring to the crew of the Black Pearl. It was Barbossa's turn to give Will the once-over.

"I can think of many things to call ye, Mr. Turner. A pirate would not be one of those," he replied. It only served to make Will more frustrated. Elizabeth turned away, not willing to bear any more of it. She figured Will would retort, but he simply backed out of the hut, an upset expression furrowing his brow.

Tia Dalma pulled back the curtain from where she was hidden. She fastened a gaudy silver locket around her neck and tucked a few other small items into her dress. Glancing at Elizabeth, a wide smile spread on her face. Worry swept through Elizabeth as she wondered whether the woman had been listening behind the curtain.

"Ready, Miss Turner?" It sounded as though Tia Dalma put the most emphasis on 'Turner.' Heat rose to Elizabeth's face as she realized the woman had heard everything. She opened her mouth once to speak, but then thought better of it.

Following Barbossa, she left the hut and the group piled into the longboat that was bobbing in the water. Once settled—beside Will and in front of Barbossa—she rubbed her eyes and felt a headache throbbing in her skull. It was going to be a long voyage.

…

**Hehehe...so the Barbossa/Elizabeth pairing continues. To tell you the truth, I don't usually like canon couples. So, I'm not much of a Will/ Elizabeth fan. (= Which is good news for this story. But, your opinions are the ones that matter! I'm always interested to hear what the readers think. It gives me immeasurable amounts of motivation. **


	3. In the Middle

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own this epic series or anything in relation to it. I wish I did. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! You know, I still have not gotten a chance to see POTC 4 yet, so I hope some of you will let me know what you thought of it. I'm hoping to go see it soon. Now, for the next chapter...enjoy. **

**By the way, there will be some sword-fighting action (just a little) in this chapter...beware!**

**Chapter Three: In the Middle**

It was a good thing Tortuga was not far from Tia Dalma's hut. The group was crammed into the longboat, each one uncomfortable. Will was sitting next to Elizabeth and he still refused to glance at her. Barbossa was behind her and she could practically feel his eyes on her.

The monkey jumped around from one place to the next and occasionally studied Ragetti's wooden eye, which the lanky pirate had jammed into his socket. Tia Dalma had offered to come along with the group; there were moments when she would open the silver locket around her neck and expose its haunting melody. Gibbs was clutching his flask in his hand, obviously empty of any drink. Elizabeth was beginning to think this wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Would you hurry up there?" Pintel and Ragetti were in charge of the oars, pulling the boat along. The two of them weren't doing a very good job; the boat was moving slowly and the movement of their oars was not in sync.

"I believe I'm pullin' faster than you," Ragetti argued, waving his oar in the air. Elizabeth and Will ducked as the oar flew over their heads.

"How's that when all you're doin' is rubbin' that miserable eye of yours?" Pintel stopped rowing and pointed to the wooden eye that was shifting in all directions. Ragetti went to rub at it again, as if proving Pintel's point.

"Not my fault. It hurts terribly," he said. The boat began to rock unsteadily as the two argued, their oars lifting from the water towards the group.

"The both of you will tip the boat over," Will told them. Pintel and Ragetti glanced at him with fierce expressions, probably annoyed that he had interrupted their argument.

"Yeh hear that? You're goin' to tip the boat over," Pintel accused Ragetti.

"Me? It's you who'll tip the boat! Me eye!" The monkey landed on Ragetti's head, forcing the wooden eye out of his eye socket again. The monkey grabbed it and started biting on it.

"I say we throw 'im in the water," Pintel suggested. Excitement filled Ragetti's only eye as the two turned towards the monkey. Barbossa leaned forward, a look of warning on his face.

"Followed by yerself, Master Pintel," he threatened. Pintel glanced to the monkey and apparently saw it wasn't worth it. Embarrassment flushed his face.

"Heh...jokin' I was, that's all," he said. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and sighed. Music floated from behind her as Tia Dalma opened her locket again. Her face was calm, as though she had easily missed the argument that just took place. Her fingers stroked her hair and face. Squinting, Elizabeth thought some of the lipstick on her lips actually looked like ink. Cotton's parrot squawked sharply and landed next to the monkey. _Oh, it'll be a long way to Tortuga yet, _Elizabeth realized as she closed her eyes, blocking out the sight of the complicated group.

…

Tortuga was alive with endless pirates and the sounds of music. Dozens of ships were docked with the majority of their owners drinking down mugs of rum by the handful. Pintel and Ragetti clumsily guided the boat towards the dock, crashing straight into and sending everyone flying forward in their seats.

One by one, the crew jumped up from the boat. Will stepped onto the deck and—to Elizabeth's surprise—held out his hand for her. She was sure it was a show to see what she would do in front of Barbossa. Hesitantly, she took his hand and he helped her onto the dock. Barbossa was last to stand and he walked ahead of the two of them.

"So what now?" Will studied each ship they passed, wondering which one they were going to commandeer. Barbossa barely looked at them, dismissing each one with a shake of his head.

"We shall commandeer a fine ship, Mr. Turner. Then we'll be off to Singapore," he stated, already fitting in to the role as their captain. Pintel and Ragetti remained a few feet ahead, arguing about whose fault it was for crashing the longboat into the deck. Tia Dalma was nowhere to be seen; it was like she had vanished into thin air. Will opened his mouth to protest and Elizabeth put pressure on his hand, warning him not to go too far.

"Why do we need to sail all the way to Singapore if we can gather a crew right here in Tortuga?" At this, Barbossa turned to face Will with slightly narrowed eyes. The air was charged with tension, just like it had been in Tia Dalma's hut. Barbossa clearly did not like his orders to be challenged. "Unless you have another reason for going entirely," Will assumed, lifting his head so that he could stare directly into Barbossa's eyes.

"That would not be any concern of yours, I presume," Barbossa replied. Even Elizabeth had to wonder what was in store for them at Singapore, especially since they were supposed to be on their way to Davy Jones' Locker. Some of the crew lingered a few feet away, trying to overhear the conversation. Frustration coursed through Elizabeth as she watched their wide eyes, their amused grins.

"Do you mind?" The reproval slipped from her mouth without her intending it. The pirates glanced at her and smiled sheepishly, shrugging off their amusement. Gradually, they moved away towards one of the main entrances of Tortuga.

"As part of your 'crew', it _is_ my concern," Will argued, ignoring Elizabeth's outburst. "As is Elizabeth's," he continued, dragging her into the mess. Under her breath, she swore against Will. _Why did you have to include me in this? Is it only because of him? _

"Will, I—"

"Just a bit of a detour, that's all," Barbossa vowed, gazing more at Elizabeth than Will. Jack the monkey came scurrying up to them and jumped onto Barbossa's shoulder, holding a small grape in its claws. Its beady eyes watched Elizabeth intently as it chewed down the grape.

"For a detour, it had better be important," Will muttered before rushing past. Barbossa whirled, his placid expression transforming into anger as quick as lightning.

"You'd be wise not to forget who it is that's guidin' you to Jack Sparrow," Barbossa called out, halting Will in his steps. At this point, Elizabeth was almost ready to jump in between the two of them. With each dagger they threw, her heart grew a little heavier in her chest. How could she possibly choose between Barbossa, her old love, and Will, her friend and fiancé?

"Why exactly would we need your help? I'm sure we could find our own way well enough," Will shot back. In a minute, he would destroy any chance they had of finding Jack. Indeed, he would blow it all to ribbons.

"Will, we can't—"

"Isn't that right, Elizabeth?" Will was looking to her, expecting her to side with him. First she glanced at her fiancé and then at Barbossa, whose eyes were as fierce as she had ever seen them. Will couldn't know what the captain was capable of or he simply did not care.

"Elizabeth is well capable of speaking for herself, I'm sure. Aren't ye, lass?" Barbossa sent an intimidating grin her way and suddenly she was in the middle of their argument. Both of them were waiting for her decision, waiting to see who she would choose.

"Do not drag me into this. You can't possibly expect me to choose like this," she protested. Will grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him, half shielding her from Barbossa's view.

"You see? She disagrees with you," Will declared, much to Elizabeth and Barbossa's annoyance. She tried twisting out of Will's grip, but it was like being locked in handcuffs that would not budge.

"Will, I never said—"

"I'm afraid your insecurity for her is gettin' the better of you, Mr. Turner. That's not what I heard at all," the captain retaliated sharply. Elizabeth struggled with Will. The tension was overwhelming; it felt like a bomb ready to explode. And if it went on like this, that bomb would definitely explode very soon.

"Will, stop it. Let me go," Elizabeth pleaded as his grip tightened. Her wrist was sore and it began to hurt.

"What makes you think she would have chosen you? A recently dead, no-good washed-up pirate?" Fury tainted Will's words and Elizabeth could practically hear the explosion in her ears. _Oh, no...how could you say that? _

At once, Barbossa revealed his sword, aiming it for Will's throat. Immediately, Will pulled out his own sword, crossing it with the captain's weapon. Releasing Elizabeth, he moved in to strike Barbossa. Following Will's steps, Barbossa dodged and the two clashed swords.

"No! Stop it! Stop fighting," Elizabeth screamed, moving out of the way before Will's sword flew backwards. The two struck swords again, matching each other's steps. Will ducked as Barbossa swung for him and almost fell into the water. Regaining his footing he attempted to strike Barbossa again. Elizabeth had no clue how to stop it; they would only quit if the other was injured or even...no, she wouldn't think about that possibility.

Swiftly, Barbossa dodged another attack from Will and, grabbing his arm, launched him into a stack of boxes piled on the dock. Will stumbled into them, his sword clattering to the ground. Instantly, Barbossa used Will's vulnerability to his advantage and placed the tip of his sword against the skin of Will's neck. The fight was over and Barbossa had won. Will glared at the sword that was slowly piercing through his skin.

"That will teach you not to try that again, Mr. Turner," Barbossa said before removing his sword. Placing it back on his hip, he nodded to Elizabeth and started off. "We'll be goin' to Singapore, then. Any protest of that? Good. Then shall we commandeer a ship?" Barbossa ordered when Will refused to answer. Elizabeth waited until Will had regained his composure.

"Elizabeth, I—" Without hesitation, Elizabeth brought her hand up and it connected with Will's cheek, the sound of the slap as loud as gunfire. Will was taken aback by her action, rubbing his reddened face.

"Will, don't ever do that to me again. I can stand a lot from you, but that is something you cannot ask me to bear," she said, feeling angrier than she had ever felt in her life. Where was the gentle, loving Will she had always known? Taking one look at him, she turned on her heel and left him to his thoughts.

…

**Ooh...sword fighting is always essential in this series, isn't it? Looks like everything is off to a rough start, but don't worry. The story will only get better and better. (= What did you think? I was going to include more of Tortuga, but I think that was interesting enough, don't you? We'll see what happens next time...**


	4. Tortuga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean...I only own it in my dreams. Even then the ones who own it would sue me. **

**A/N: Wow, so many reviews in so little time. I want to thank poty90, MidnightWritings, Linlaah, SusanPevensie394, Professor Hermione Granger, Pencil37, and Lady Avotil for their awesome reviews! Keep on reading! (= **

**By the way, there will be a small cameo in this chapter and it should prove to be very interesting...**

**Chapter Four: Tortuga**

Tortuga was the most widely known pirate spot in the pirate world. As Elizabeth walked through the entrance, she could already see countless pirates drinking down rum, fighting roughly with their pistols raised while women in dresses—ones that exposed most of their chest and curves—roamed from one group to the next. Somewhere in her mind, Elizabeth remembered wearing similar types of fashionable dresses in Port Royal. Those days were gone now, forever buried in the past.

Across the room, Elizabeth could see the crew guzzling down their drinks, apparently having some kind of contest. Gibbs was swallowing the most while Pintel and Ragetti were distracted by arguing with each other. Gibbs slammed his mug on the table and fell off his chair to the floor, drunk. Tia Dalma was not anywhere in the area, at least as far as she could see.

"Fancy a drink?" Behind her stood Barbossa with Jack the monkey perched on his shoulder. She hadn't even heard him approach, but then again the noise level in Tortuga was near deafening. Gunshots went off from somewhere on a higher level followed by shrieks.

"No, thank you. I'm not much for drinking," she shouted over the noise, recalling the time she had burned all of Jack Sparrow's rum when they were marooned on an island. Jack the monkey screeched and then leaped down to the floor, avoiding the feet of drunken pirates. An amused smile covered Barbossa's face.

"Humor me, now. Why not show me just how much of a pirate ye are?" Without checking for her reaction, he led her to a corner table, away from most of the commotion. A woman approached with a wooden tray balanced on her palm. Carefully, she set down two mugs of rum and gave Elizabeth a snide look before rushing away. Barbossa lifted his mug and took a long sip from it, his eyes daring her to do the same.

"Here goes nothing," she murmured as she tossed the drink back. The taste of the rum burned her throat, but she forced it down quickly. Her face scrunched up with disgust as she downed the rest of it, placing the empty mug on the table when she was done.

"You've changed," Barbossa observed, eyeing her empty drink. Elizabeth's vision began to blur slightly as the effects from the rum started to kick in. A whimsical smile played on her lips as she leaned back in her chair.

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" A loud group suddenly created an uproar, smashing their drinks onto the table and draping their arms over whatever wench was beside them at the time. Two pirates began fighting over one particular woman, one with a pale golden dress and golden tresses piled on her head with her thin lips formed into a cheery smile.

"T'would be a bad thing more to your fiance than to me," Barbossa replied, ignoring the common fights and yelling. That kind of behavior was always seen in Tortuga and pirates simply became accustomed with it. At the mention of Will, Elizabeth glanced around the place, wondering if he had bothered to leave the docks. There was no sign of him yet.

"Did you manage to find a ship we could use?" Elizabeth changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Will. Part of her was still upset about his behavior at the docks. Was he jealous because Barbossa had once been the one to have her heart?

"A fine one," Barbossa said, nodding. Leaning forward, he rested his arms on the surface of the table and lowered his voice. "The _Fair Neptune_," he revealed. Elizabeth could only imagine who the ship belonged to and whether they would be able to salvage a new one.

"Good, that's good, then," she said, her mind buzzing from the rum. She swept her hand across the table, nearly knocking over her empty mug. Two more drinks were placed on the table by the same server, her heavily lidded eyes rolling at the sight of Elizabeth growing tipsy. "So, what exactly is in Singapore, Captain Barbossa?" Picking up her glass, she sipped the rum. The burning taste of it was duller now as it flowed down her throat. Barbossa gave a small laugh and she wondered whether it was because of her questioning or the fact that she was almost finished with her second mug.

"A detour is all," Barbossa insisted, refusing to give her the details. He watched her intently as she held the rum between her hands tightly, as if afraid to let it go. Elizabeth pouted, similar to the way a child does when they don't get their way.

"I refuse to believe that," she said, tracing the rim of the glass with her finger. Shouts erupted from across the room, men flying everywhere as another huge brawl began. Nearby, Cotton was staring at the scene in dismay while Gibbs was still curled up on the ground, a bottle underneath his head. Ragetti and Pintel were watching the fighting with excited grins. Ragetti even went as far as to club one of the pirate's heads with the end of his pistol, which resulted in the two pirates being pulled into the fight.

"Trust me, you're bound to find out for yerself soon enough," Barbossa told her, ending the discussion. Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest when a female pirate approached the table.

Elizabeth thought she looked familiar and then recognized her as Anamaria. Her long black hair framed her face along with a dark green bandana that was tied around her head. Her brown eyes were guarded, as though anticipating a sudden turn of events. A thin smile—one that could easily slip away—was visible on her face.

"Ah, if it isn't the fancy Elizabeth Swann. And in Tortuga, minus the dress," Anamaria greeted her, the tone of her voice permanently condescending. Her eyes caught sight of the two empty mugs beside Elizabeth and she made a low tsk-tsk. "What did I tell you? I knew you had potential for a pirate, but I never thought it'd be so soon."

"Anamaria," Elizabeth acknowledged her, though her words were a bit slurred. "How are you faring?" The last she had seen of Anamaria, she had been aboard the Black Pearl and predicting Elizabeth's path to piracy. That was after Elizabeth had spawned the brilliant idea of knocking the pirates of the Black Pearl into the water using a longboat. Now, she stood there looking confident as ever, her fingers remaining close to the sword at her hip.

"Very well, more or less. Of course, after Jack Sparrow managed to get my ship blown into smithereens, I was forced to find a new one," Anamaria informed her, teeth clenching angrily at the thought of Jack. Elizabeth didn't think it a good idea to explain that it was actually Barbossa who had been the cause of her destroyed ship. The captain watched the exchange with an expression of interest, apparently thinking the same thing. "The _Fair Neptune_, in fact. It's much grander than the ship Jack gave me."

"The _Fair Neptune_?" Elizabeth's smile faltered while Barbossa's froze on his face. A heavy, sinking feeling filled Elizabeth's stomach as she realized they were planning to commandeer Anamaria's ship. _It's just as Jack Sparrow says...not good. _

"Is that so? And how did a pirate such as yourself come by a fine ship such as that?" Barbossa spoke, drawing Anamaria's attention. A vague sense of recognition passed over her face and she smirked. Elizabeth bit down on her lip, hoping Anamaria did not notice her sudden nervousness.

"In a duel of sorts. I won the ship," Anamaria announced with pride. She tossed back her long hair and placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm sure it was a fair fight," Elizabeth said. In her mind, she pictured Anamaria going against a bunch of other pirates with the ship as the prize. The woman had a lot of strength in her and was fiercer than most pirates in Tortuga.

"Elizabeth, you should know that fair fights are few and far between. Speaking of Sparrow, is he here?" Anamaria scanned the room for him, expecting him to appear like he always would.

"Dead, I'm afraid," Barbossa stated, much to Anamaria's surprise. A dubious look replaced the surprise. _She thinks we're lying_, Elizabeth realized through the hazy fog that the rum had secured in her mind.

"Ha! That's worth a laugh or two," Anamaria exclaimed. Her doubt vanished slowly when she examined Elizabeth's serious face. "You're not joking. Well, I never thought I'd see the day when Jack Sparrow left God's earth. So, who did him in, then?" Anamaria put her hands on the table, gazing at the two before her.

"Actually...I did," Elizabeth admitted, shrugging. Blush heated her face as Anamaria's mouth dropped open.

"You? Well, you're more of a pirate than I'd ever imagine, Elizabeth. Who ever knew you had it in you?" Anamaria shook her head with wonder just as some other pirate accidentally tossed the contents of his mug into her dark hair. Instantly, a furious glint was present in Anamaria's eyes and she whipped around, ready to fight the perpetrator.

"Time to go, lass," Barbossa hinted the minute Anamaria was out of earshot. Hastily, the two gathered together Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, and Gibbs; they had to splash Gibbs' face with water in order to wake him. The group rushed out the door while Elizabeth prayed that Will would still be there on the docks, ready to leave.

…

"We can't possibly commandeer Anamaria's ship," Elizabeth argued as the group shuffled along the dock, searching for Will. Occasionally, she swooned since she was still tipsy from the rum she foolishly drank. Their conversation with the female pirate still worried her. Surely, she would be discouraged with the thought that she had to find a new ship. Paranoid, Elizabeth kept glancing over her shoulder in case Anamaria should appear.

"Sure we can, Poppet. It's quite simple; all we 'ave to do is take it," Pintel explained.

"It's not stealin', it's salvagin'," Ragetti emphasized. The monkey stared at Ragetti dangerously and the lanky pirate held up his pistol in defense. Marty—the short pirate—struggled to keep up with everyone.

"I understand that. I mean it's not right at all," Elizabeth said, glancing from one pirate to the next for help. Gibbs swayed on his feet and Cotton guided him forward to keep from falling off the dock completely.

"Miss Liz...beth," Gibbs slurred, putting in his two cents while he still had half a mind to speak them. "There are times as a...parrot where one must...not have pity for udders," Gibbs drunkenly explained. Elizabeth got the gist of what he was saying. It was simply pirate behavior and feeling sorry for your actions only barred you from actually doing them.

"Pirates, remember?" Barbossa reminded her. _Bloody pirates_, she thought. _Unfortunately, I'm a pirate now, more or less. _She also recalled it was the last word Jack had ever called her before she left him there to be swallowed by Davy Jones' beast. In her mind, she saw the sly grin on his face as she proved to him that she was capable of grisly feats, such as killing him.

"There be Turner, there," Ragetti pointed to the end of the dock. Elizabeth was brought back to reality. Will was sitting alone on a crate, close to where he had fought Barbossa. His knife was in his hand and he was tracing the blade with his finger. Will only glanced up once when he heard them coming.

"Are we ready to leave yet, Captain Barbossa?" Will got to his feet and tucked the knife away, showing that he could cooperate. Elizabeth nodded to him and tried to smile, earning her only a weak smile back.

"Which ship is the _Fair Neptune_?" Elizabeth asked, studying each one in attempt to figure it out. Barbossa lifted his hand to gesture to the ship directly behind the piled crates where he and Will fought. It was a large ship, but not as grand as the Black Pearl.

"No better ship for the Captain and his crew, that is," Pintel commented. He and Ragetti were already closing in on it, using the ropes that were tied to the docks in order to climb onto the ship's deck. Elizabeth gazed at the ship—Anamaria's ship—and focused on Barbossa again.

"Well, if this is the ship you found then what have been doing before having a drink with me?" The curiosity of it all, of his mysteriousness, bothered her. There was a desire to find out what he was hiding and she was sure she could get it out of him far better than Will could. Will, however, was thrown into dismay with anger clouding his eyes again.

"What? You actually gave her a drink?" Will examined Elizabeth, not attuned to the small details that gave away her tipsiness. At least she could go through whole sentences without terribly slurring her words, like Gibbs.

"Aye, and courtesy of the ship's captain at that," Barbossa replied, reminding Will who the captain was and who was in control of the situation. Will clenched his fists and Elizabeth put one hand on his shoulder to calm him. Tia Dalma appeared-almost out of thin air-with a wide smile pasted on her dark face, the silver locket in her hands.

"Away to Singapore," she whispered, stroking the designs of the locket. "And den to de ends of de earth and Davy Jones' locka'." Nodding, she dropped the necklace so that it landed below the neckline of her dress and went to stand near the ship, preparing to board.

Pintel and Ragetti called out from the deck and lowered a rope-like ladder so the rest of the crew could board. Cotton assisted Gibbs with climbing while the monkey scurried up the ladder faster than gunfire shot from a pistol. The parrot landed close to the monkey, waiting for their masters. Will glared at Barbossa for only a minute more and began climbing onto the ship.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said to Barbossa softly. The captain looked at her with something close to puzzlement.

"Why such gratitude?" Blush warmed Elizabeth's face as she tried to find the right words.

"For being mannered enough to...to not take advantage of my being nearly drunk," she said. She took a few steps toward him and dizziness caused her to sway close to the edge of the dock. Barbossa caught her before she could fall and helped her right herself. A suspicious expression was written in his eyes.

"It is true I have done many a deadly thing as a pirate, Elizabeth. I have naught a taste for taking advantage of ye. No, I'd prefer it if you were willing," he assured her, sending chills through her nerves. Her thoughts were torn between Barbossa and Will without a single solution. Not for the first time since the start of their journey, she thought: _I'm in serious trouble. _

…

**Oh, boy...things are picking up quick, aren't they? Again, I am so glad to hear from the readers and to know I am at least making them happy with my story. Don't worry; I have many good things still planned (at least during the moments when I can freely use my creativity and it's a long way to Singapore!). **


	5. To Lose Someone

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Nothing at all. **

**A/N: Once again, I want to thank those of you who are taking the time to read my story (and for loving it so much). So, a shout out to Wendy A.S. Cole, Sykopaths, poty90, Lady Avotil, Professor Hermione Granger, Linlaah, and SusanPevensie394 for reviewing last chapter. (= You guys are awesome! **

**Chapter Five: To Lose Someone**

The commandeering of the _Fair Neptune _unfolded smoother than Elizabeth had imagined possible. The second that every crew member was on board, Barbossa began calling out orders like the captain he was. Pintel and Ragetti severed the ropes that tied the ship to the dock and the real journey started, the _Fair Neptune _setting out for the open seas with all the grandness it could muster.

Elizabeth stood on deck, watching as the taverns and golden warmth of Tortuga faded into the distance. The waves lapped at the side of the ship with a rhythmic pattern and the wind caressed her face gently.

In truth, she had always loved being on board a ship and out on the ocean. The sense of freedom never escaped her there and she had no one to please but herself. She recalled the excitement she had felt when her and her father had left for Port Royal when she was a young child, even engaging in the spooky stories of cursed pirates. _Oh, how those stories have become reality. How long will this "detour" to Singapore take? _

"Don' worry, Miss Turna'," a voice came from close behind her and she jumped with fright. There stood Tia Dalma, her long black hair overshadowing her face. In her fingers she clutched the locket, though she had yet to open it. "What he seek at Singapore...it is of utmost importance. It won' take long, fear not," the woman spoke mysteriously, as if she had read Elizabeth's mind.

"How long?" The words had entered her mind, but came out her lips. Tia Dalma swiftly slid next to Elizabeth, gazing out at the ocean as if that alone held the answer.

"Few days, no more than seven," Tia Dalma predicted, her dark eyes seeming faraway. _Five, perhaps seven, days. Time we could use to find Jack,_ she thought with worry. Urgently, Tia Dalma grasped her hand, willing the girl to look in her eyes.

"Time...it be but a thing, Miss Turna'. Jack Sparrow...he will wait. He have no choice," she assured Elizabeth, her voice barely a whisper. The words chilled Elizabeth and she didn't know what to make of them. Tia Dalma released her arm quickly.

"What...why is that locket so special to you?" Elizabeth pointed to the silver necklace, always hanging around Tia Dalma's neck. The woman stared down at it as if seeing it for the first time. A wistful smile crossed her face and that faraway look shielded her eyes.

"A curious thing, love. I too lost de one I have loved. He...he nothin' but a memory to me now," Tia Dalma told her, sadness twisting her features. A part of Elizabeth felt sorrow for the woman, especially thinking back to how she felt when Barbossa died in Isla de Muerta.

"I'm sorry. I understand how you feel," she said, reaching out a hand to Tia Dalma. The woman pulled away sharply and she glared at Elizabeth with such fury and distrust that Elizabeth could feel it through her bones.

"No," Tia Dalma screeched. "What can you understand? You don' know," she insisted. Tia Dalma whirled and strode off, disappearing behind one of the doors that led below deck. Shock coursed through Elizabeth as she tried to process what had happened. _Whoever that woman truly is, she's not normal._

…

Will was pacing below deck, the farthest place away from Barbossa and whatever was slowly transpiring in Elizabeth. In his hands he held the knife that his father had given him the last time they had talked. That had been some time ago, so long that Will had almost thought it was a dream—at least, if it hadn't been for the knife in his pocket. He couldn't stare at it once without remembering the promise he had made to his father. _I promised I would set you free and I will find a way. _

The door opened behind him and footsteps came slowly down the stairs. There was still no sunlight to cast a shadow on the wall. Gripping his knife, he turned to face whoever it was. Elizabeth stood near the bottom of the stairs, waiting for him to notice her.

"Will...I wanted to apologize for what happened between us. In Tortuga," she said softly, as though embarrassed with the words. Will brought a hand to his face; he could still feel the slap she had landed there, more in his heart than on the skin. Still, he was the one who had started the problem in the first place. _Elizabeth Swann, you have changed. I'm not sure I like it all that much. _

"We'll need to find out where the heart of Davy Jones is," he reminded her, ignoring her apology. Silence met his ears and for a second he wondered if she was planning on leaving. _She's there. I can still hear her breathing. _

"I've already written a letter to my father. When we reach Singapore, I'll send it to him. I've asked him to learn all he can about the heart," she explained her voice shaking just enough to let him know she was holding back tears or sadness. Suddenly, she came around to him so that she could look into his eyes. "Is that all? You're not going to accept my apology?"

Will got up from the chair in which he was sitting and gazed down at his fiancée. Every day he would take the time to study her, how beautiful she was, how her face lit up whenever she smiled his way. Ever since Jack Sparrow was taken down with the Black Pearl, that smile did not exist.

"Elizabeth, all I ask of you is to know that our bond is intact," he said, holding her tightly by the arms. He backed her up into the wall; she was cornered and the angle allowed him to look down at her. It was the first time they had been close since Sparrow's demise.

"You're talking about...him," she guessed, not wanting to anger Will by saying Barbossa's name. "Will, all of this has been so sudden. Jack Sparrow is gone, Barbossa has come back alive, and now it seems as if we're not the same as we were before all this happened. I am marrying you, if that's what you're asking," she assured him. Lines creased her forehead and he longed to kiss them away. _But how will this Elizabeth react to an act such as that? _

"It doesn't necessarily mean you love me," he whispered to her, urging her to tell him what he most needed to hear. Fear of losing her haunted him now. She was all he had left in the world, besides his twice cursed father. Elizabeth's eyes bored into his, eyes he always enjoyed gazing deeply into.

"Of course I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't be marrying you, would I?" Elizabeth's voice remained firm, refusing to break in front of him. He knew how stubborn she could be, how she denied her emotions when she was vulnerable to the core. Her honey-colored hair framed her delicate face perfectly, despite being inevitably damp with the spray of the sea.

"Would you?" He challenged her in a way he would have shied from doing only a few days ago. She was right; they were two different people now, weren't they? "If you love me, Elizabeth, say those words," he demanded. Elizabeth hesitated and that was the only answer he needed.

"Will, I...I can't—" Will spun away from her, unleashing his disappointment by slamming his fist into a small table near the chair. Elizabeth flinched and pressed her body against the wall. Will felt the emotions leave his body and realized he had scared her, something that wasn't quite so easy to do when it came to Elizabeth Swann. However, when he turned to apologize, she was already racing up the stairs. _She's gone...again. _

…

The early morning air brushed along Elizabeth's skin as she emerged from below deck. Gently, it soothed her worries away, leaving her to only enjoy the calmness of the waves below. Her bond to Will was becoming strained, tightening to the point where it was almost ready to snap completely. The last thing she wanted was to lose him, but she couldn't deny her recurring love for Barbossa, either. _It's been so long since we were together and I've longed for him so much..._

"There ye are," his voice called to her, startling her out of her reverie. Barbossa put a hand on her arm to settle her, but it only made her nerves jolt wildly. She wondered if he ever noticed her reactions and then she thought: _I haven't felt this way with Will in a long time. How do I deny that? _"Something is unsettling you, Elizabeth," Barbossa observed, studying her in the growing light of the coming sunrise.

"Yes. I've spoken to Will and he's making it so difficult for me to do so," she explained, watching the waves lift with the blowing wind. Barbossa gazed out as the first rays of sunlight shot across the water.

"Sounds to me like your fiance is not entirely enjoying the journey," Barbossa said, an amused smile placed on his lips. He reached out to rest his fingers underneath her chin and he gently turned her head so that she could look at him. "I propose a dinner. Will ye join me, Elizabeth?" The request took her by surprise and suddenly she was on the Black Pearl as it was years ago, planning to meet him for an evening dinner. Then, her mind shifted to Will and his upset expression and distant eyes.

"I'm not sure that would be such a good idea," she admitted, causing Barbossa to lower his hand with disappointment. A suspicious gleam remained in his eyes and she guessed he wasn't near ready to end the subject.

"I'm certain you will come around. Besides, I've left ye a surprise in your cabin," he hinted before turning away, just as Pintel and Ragetti fell over clumsily onto the deck from arguing violently. Elizabeth tried to imagine what it was that he had left for her. _I suppose I'll just have to find out for myself. _

…

**Interesting things are coming up, starting with dinner...of course, you'll have to read on to see what happens! (= Thanks again for the reviews; they give me tons of motivation that I wouldn't have otherwise. **


	6. Lessons in Fighting

**Disclaimer: Would you believe me if I told you I owned Pirates of the Caribbean? Yeah, I didn't think so. **

**A/N: The reviews rock, guys! Thank you to Wendy A.S. Cole, SusanPevensie394, Professor Hermione Granger, and Linlaah for their recent reviews. (= So, what is Elizabeth's surprise? Well, you'll just have to read and find out…**

**Chapter Six: Lessons in Fighting**

As soon as Barbossa had left her with the hint of a surprise, Elizabeth had returned to her cabin. She never really liked surprises; she always liked to know what was coming for her. Her cabin was one of the bigger ones, save for the captain's. A few candles burned brightly, their warmth spreading throughout the room. The soft-looking blankets and pillows tempted her to lie down for just a second. However, it was what was on the bed that took her by surprise.

There, set out perfectly and precisely, was a dress. It was the kind that she used to wear in Port Royal, part of another life entirely. It was a beautiful gold color with lace trimmings around the neck. A smile played on her lips as she reached out and smoothed her hand over it. The fabric was enticing and it had to be expensive. As she picked it up from the bed, a note fell to the floor. Picking it up, she noticed it wasn't a very long note at all. It read: _You asked me what I had been doing in Tortuga. This be your answer._

"Really? He expects me to wear a dress?" Glancing down at the golden dress, she tried to imagine what she would look like wearing it. Furthermore, she wondered how Will would react if he caught her wearing it. Well, he wasn't speaking to her anyway, so what did it really matter whether she wore a dress or not? "Very well then," she whispered, smiling as she touched the dress one more time.

…..

Elizabeth had stowed the dress in her cabin, in case Will went looking for her. As she emerged onto the deck, she realized that a couple of the pirates were watching her. With a steady rush of heat to her face, she knew that the pirates were aware of her surprise. Pintel and Ragetti had huge grins on their faces and were elbowing each other as they turned their heads toward her.

"'Ello, Poppet," Pintel called out to her. "Fancy a dress?" The two pirates burst out into laughter as they eyed her.

"Maybe a corset as well," Ragetti joined in, glee written on his face. Even his wooden eye was rolling in its socket. Pintel could barely contain his laughter as he attempted to say something else.

"Or some flowers, perhaps," he stuttered, laughing too hard to make much sense. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at them. Dress or no dress, she was more a pirate now than anything else.

"How about silence, unless you two wish me to knock you overboard," she threatened, her fingers reaching the sword at her hip. The two pirates' laughter ceased immediately as they realized she was serious. An embarrassed look crossed Pintel's face as he held his hands up in defense.

"Sorry, Poppet," he muttered before dragging Ragetti away with him. As soon as they thought she was out of earshot, they started giggling again. _Pirates_, she thought to herself. That seemed to be the excuse for anything within the boundaries of piracy.

"I'd enjoy seein' you try that," Barbossa's voice said from behind her. Shocked, Elizabeth understood that he had heard the entire exchange between her and the two pirates. Hiding her surprise, she faced him and gave him a serene look. He was leaning against the post of the stairs that led up to the wheel of the ship. The sunlight had been cast over his features, warming his face.

"And what is it exactly you would like to see me try?" A spark of interest filled his eyes as she pretended to not know what he meant. It was as though she was glass and he could see right through her.

"You know well what I mean. I'd like to see you fight as a pirate," he challenged her, gesturing to her sword. Elizabeth gazed down at it and figured that she was absolutely no match for someone like Barbossa, at least when it came to fighting. Crossing her arms, she was determined to get out of this situation.

'Will has taught me how to handle a sword," she replied, as if that were a good reason for not fighting. Barbossa scoffed slightly at this information and descended the last step. Level with Elizabeth, he stared into her eyes, his eyes holding more challenge than his words did. An amused smile was there on his face.

"Show me," he insisted. Elizabeth held his gaze for a moment and then pulled out her sword. _I cannot believe I am about to do this, _she thought as Barbossa followed her move, the two of them crossing blades. The other pirates gathered around the deck, waiting for the action to begin. Some of them—Pintel and Ragetti mostly—jeered and hollered as the two prepared for the fight. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth saw Will approach, stopping only a few feet away. She fought the urge to glance at him; she knew if she did, this fight wouldn't last two seconds.

With lightning quick movement, Barbossa made the first attack, swinging at her. Ducking slightly, she retorted, striking her blade against his. He lifted his hand to bring the sword down again and the swords met, his grip pushing down against hers. Elizabeth pushed his sword back and made an attempt to spin so that she could strike. Barbossa angled his sword to hit hers, throwing her off balance. He reached out and gripped her wrist, pulling her in closely.

"Ye must know the first rule about fightin', Elizabeth. Never turn your back on your opponent," he warned, having proved it a second ago. The words stung Elizabeth as she realized her mistake.

"You can do better than that, Poppet," Pintel roared, cupping his hands around his mouth so he could be heard.

"Yeah, wha' he said an' all," Ragetti yelled, earning a few strange looks from Gibbs and Cotton. The parrot chirped an insult to Ragetti, who glared back and forth between Cotton and the bird. Elizabeth ignored each of them, focusing only on Barbossa. Their swords were crossed, each one trying to force the other down. Elizabeth followed Barbossa's footsteps as they moved together; it felt like some kind of dance to her.

Elizabeth lashed out at him, striking his sword first and then going for an unexpected attack near his body. Barbossa saw it coming and dodged her, forcing her to regain her balance once she hit thin air. Quickly, she whirled to prevent his next attack. His eyes bored into hers as she realized she had made another mistake. _That's two,_ she counted.

"Second rule, lass," he said to her. "It'd be best if you didn't go for the risker moves," he explained. Taking a deep breath, she braced herself for his next move. _I will win. I will win this fight_, she chanted in her head. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as she narrowly missed his next swing. Barbossa was a skilled fighter, much more than Will. She was aware of how intensely Will was staring at her; she could feel his eyes on her body.

Barbossa lifted his sword again and prepared for a high shot and Elizabeth vaguely saw her chance. She allowed him to think that she didn't expect it. When he swung towards her, she ducked—the sword flying into the air above her head—and she twisted her sword upwards. The sword slipped through the handle of Barbossa's sword and she pulled abruptly. To his surprise, the sword flew from his hand. While he was busy watching it fall to the ground, she raised her sword and brought it to his chest, directly over his heart. Barbossa focused on her sword and shook his head with amazement.

"Ye did well," he said to her, his voice barely a whisper. The fight was over and she had won. All of a sudden, the pirates erupted into applause, cheering her on. Will gave her a little nod, acknowledging her achievement in winning the match.

"Way to go, Poppet," Pintel cried out. Barbossa retrieved his sword and glared openly at the crew members. The last to receive his glare was Will, who did not flinch as he stared back with an equal expression of irritation.

"What are ya lookin' at, you mangy pirates? Back to work or I'll have all of you thrown overboard by Miss Elizabeth," he warned. The pirates ran in every direction, returning to what they were doing. If Elizabeth could fight someone like Barbossa, it was a wonder what she could do to the rest of the crew.

"That was only one fight. I'm sure I still have much to learn," she pointed out, modest about what had taken place. It felt like someone had done it for her. The fact that she had proven herself as a pirate was unbelievable to her. Barbossa smiled her way and nodded.

"Fear not, Elizabeth," he said, reminding her of what Tia Dalma had told her not too long ago. "I am apt to teach ye things that Mr. Turner surely cannot," he assured her, though the matter of the "things" he spoke of was truly unclear to her. There was a suspicious gleam in his eyes, making her think his words had a double meaning. "Did my surprise please you?"

"A dress. I should warn you I haven't worn a dress since my time at Port Royal. It's for tomorrow's dinner, I presume?" Elizabeth deliberately implied that she was accepting his offer. By the intrigued expression on Barbossa's face, she knew he had understood the implication.

"Aye, and a delightful dinner it shall be," he said before heading back to the wheel. It was only then that Elizabeth caught sight of Will, still standing in the same spot he had been a few minutes before. With a pang in her heart, she connected the dots and—considering his disappointed look—knew he had heard the conversation. As he walked away, retreating to his space below deck, Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to explain. _It's only a matter of time before I lose him completely. _

…

**That's the end of the chapter. I'll include the dinner next time and…maybe something even more surprising. (= You'll have to wait and see what it is! Until then, it always makes me happy to hear from the readers and to see just how much they enjoy my story. I'm ready to send some cyber-cookies to all of you (in a pretty basket, too!). **


	7. Willing

**Disclaimer: I do not own the POTC series. Furthermore, I do not own characters such as Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, or any of the other pirates involved. **

**A/N: So, it's time for the dinner scene…and we'll just have to see what happens, won't we? But first a shout out to those who have graciously reviewed (thank you so much)! Here's to SusanPevensie394, Sykopaths, and asininityJackal. At least I am making someone in the world happy! (= **

**In reply to one comment, I also love it when Pintel and Ragetti act the way they do; they are always so funny to watch. It's too bad they weren't in the fourth movie, though (which I STILL have to see!). **

**Chapter Seven: Willing **

Will found solace in the isolation below deck. It was the perfect place where he could sort out his thoughts, some of which were so jumbled that they continuously circled his mind, offering little comfort. Just like he had done at Tia Dalma's hut, Will took out his knife and repeatedly chucked it into the wooden surface of the table nearby.

Recalling Elizabeth's conversation with Barbossa, he felt a spark of anger travel along his veins. He had heard every word and Elizabeth knew it. Still, he could not forget the pained expression on her face when she had realized it. Slowly but surely, he could sense that she was slipping through his fingers; their relationship was simply not the same anymore. Will remembered every moment of falling in love with her, the Governor's daughter. Now where did their future lie?

Will felt Elizabeth's presence before he saw her shadow on the stairs and the light pattern of her footsteps. Her eyes were filled with sadness and there were lines of worry etched into her forehead. Her sun-dried hair fell like a curtain around her face, obscuring the shade of pink that must have been there. Leaning back against the wall, he prepared for their next argument; he knew it was bound to come. _It seems we're facing more arguments than kind _words, he thought. She remained by the foot of the stairs, not quite sure whether she should move any closer.

"Will, I'm sorry," she apologized in a hushed tone. A rumble shook the ceiling and dust scattered through the air as the crew apparently rushed around on deck. Will watched as Elizabeth cleared the dust away with her hand and hesitantly approached him, as if fearing he might lash out again. He picked up the knife—Elizabeth slowed as she saw the blade glinting in his hand—and tucked it back into his pocket.

"You're having dinner with him," he accused her, his expression almost desperate to understand. There was no hint of anger in his voice, just confusion. Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She couldn't deny what he had said.

"It's just…one night, Will," she protested. Will gazed at her with something akin to frustration. It wasn't just one night; that was an understatement. _Elizabeth…when was the last time we had one night together?_

"Are you still in love with him?" His question was abrupt, but he no longer cared. In his mind, he pictured her mourning over Barbossa's dead body at Isla de Muerta, the moment he realized she was not his. Elizabeth reached out towards the closest wall, surprise written on her face. That surprise quickly switched to complete chagrin at his rudeness.

"Will, don't do this. It's been two years," she reminded him. Two years in which they had become closer than friends. Two years in which he was determined to love her.

"Are you?" Will pressed her for a viable response, as though her words had held no meaning. Before she could answer, he stood and crossed the room to her, gripping her arms and forcing her to look at him. Elizabeth's lower lip quivered and her eyes filled with water, ready to spill over and form tears.

"I…I'm not sure," she whispered. Will absently nodded and released her arms. From the despairing expression on her face, he figured she had felt him move further away from her—not just physically, but mentally as well. "But I know I don't want to lose you," she insisted, rushing forward. Will turned and stared at her.

For just a minute, she seemed like that girl again, the one who gave her love to him at Port Royal. The girl she used to be. Except Elizabeth was no longer that delicate, easy-going girl. In her eyes, he read the answer he was about to give her; he didn't even need to say it. _I'm afraid it might be a bit too late for that. _

…..

It was no use trying to make Will understand. Elizabeth knew it was a lost cause; he longed for her but at the same time blocked her out. At that moment, Elizabeth remembered Tia Dalma telling her that she knew what it was like to lose someone. _She meant Will, not Barbossa. Could she have possibly seen this coming? _

Returning to her cabin, she found the dress that Barbossa had given her. It took her hours to get ready for the dinner; there was always something she needed to improve.

The golden dress fit like a second skin, accentuating her curves and making her feel like she was back in Port Royal, waiting for the start of a fancy ceremony. Gazing at herself in the mirror, Elizabeth did not see a pirate at all; instead she saw a young woman. The bodice of the dress hugged her torso and she was thankful she had not worn a corset. _That's something I will never wear again_, she vowed.

Elizabeth twisted her hair into a tight up-do with a ribbon and smoothed a piece of cloth over her skin to remove any excess dirt. Her tanned skin appeared refreshed and bright and she allowed her fingertips to stroke the skin of her cheek gently. _There we are, _she thought as she observed the young woman in the mirror, who was now a complete stranger from days past. A thrill of excitement—mixed with nervousness—coiled through her lower belly as she left the comfort of her cabin.

….

When Elizabeth lightly rapped on the door of Barbossa' s cabin, he answered almost immediately, but took the time to examine her intently. His eyes perused over her body for more than a full minute. From the moment she had stepped outside her cabin, she had endured stares from most of the crew members. _It's a good thing Will isn't around_, she thought, imagining how he would react to seeing her in a dress. Now, she waited patiently for Barbossa's reaction.

"I must say, you look better than I thought you would," he finally stated. Elizabeth decided to take that as a compliment as he guided her inside. She could only wonder how he must have pictured her in this dress, assuming he meant with the dress on. Heat warmed her face as the thought flashed through her mind.

The cabin was arranged in the same way that it was when she had first stayed on the Black Pearl and it was as if she had been taken through time, to that very moment. A sense of déjà vu clouded her mind as she observed the belongings around her. The table was already set, the food placed neatly on trays. There was so much food that her stomach released a loud grumble. Behind her, Barbossa laughed softly.

"This reminds me of the first time we had dinner together," she pointed out as she took her place next to him at the table. She studied the various foods on the table, wondering if she should start eating.

"Aye, me as well," he replied, letting his gaze move pointedly to her neck. Elizabeth was grateful that he was no longer cursed and would therefore no longer crave her blood. _Now all he has to crave is me,_ she thought impulsively. The thoughts were bursting forth from some hidden area of her mind and she was unable to stop them.

"Wine?" Barbossa poured the red wine into her cup and Elizabeth eagerly took a sip. The richness of the wine wound around her tongue and it tasted like the best drink she had ever had. Barbossa watched her with pleasure as she accepted the food he handed to her. It felt like she had been starving for a long time. Elizabeth ate twice as much as she would have, filling her stomach to the brim.

"So, tell me…what is the real reason we are heading to Singapore?" Elizabeth posed the question as soon as she had finished eating. The mystery of it had been bothering her since Barbossa had first announced their destination. He smiled at her and a gleam of interest lit up his eyes.

"Still not willing to wait for it, are ye?" Elizabeth sipped her wine and felt a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Barbossa leaned towards her across the table, holding her gaze.

"I suppose not. If you were not aware, I was never the patient type of girl," she admitted, recalling how she had always been the one to take action, even if it had been something as small as her role in saving Jack Sparrow from the gallows. Barbossa nodded once, almost in a thoughtful way.

"So I've noticed, Elizabeth," he said. The air of tension between them sent a chill down her bare arms; it felt the same as when the two of them were standing closely in Tia Dalma's hut. "Very well. I have some business with one particular pirate in Singapore. Sao Feng, his name is. It is a matter that involves Jack Sparrow," Barbossa explained vaguely, picking up a silver coin and flipping it in his hand. Barbossa's eyes dropped to her hand on the table and Elizabeth realized he was looking at the ring on her finger. "I believe it's your turn, Elizabeth. It'd interest me to know the reason for your engagement," he hinted, referring blindly to Will. Elizabeth focused on the cup in her hands and she sipped more wine, trying to decide the best way to explain.

"It's been two years," she began, using the same line she had given Will only hours before. "You were…dead. I longed for you after that, but eventually I moved on," she said, feeling the pain of each word. Barbossa did not offer any words; only silence ensued as the two remembered the events that took place at Isla de Muerta.

"And now?" He spoke quietly, asking the very question that she could not answer. The answer evaded her like a memory out of reach. Fingering the ring, Elizabeth attempted to listen to what her heart was whispering to her. _It's so hard to choose…which one do I really want? _

"I'd be lying if I told you those feelings no longer existed," she finally replied. It was only after the words came out that she heard the truth in them. Her love for Barbossa had never disappeared, even when she had believed she was ready to marry Will. They were there, locked in a secret room in her heart. Barbossa smiled and stood from his chair and moved to where she was sitting. His fingers grazed the skin of her neck and a sense of pleasure flowed through her. Instantly, Elizabeth released her grip on the cup and followed suit, standing to face him.

"You said you'd never take advantage of me. You'd rather I was willing," she quoted him. The conversation at Tortuga seemed to have taken place ages ago, even if it was only a couple of days. The light from the candles on the table danced across Barbossa's face.

"Aye, I did," he said. The suspicion in his eyes suggested that he was trying to figure out where she was taking this. Elizabeth was aware that they stood only a foot apart. It would be so simple to close the space between them now.

"Well, I am," she told him, a small smile forming on her face. Barbossa lifted a hand and let it brush the side of her face, all the way to her lips. For the first time since he had returned, he pulled her towards him and kissed her. It was like wildfire; Elizabeth eagerly returned his kiss and the dam of emotions erupted in her mind. Barbossa carefully loosened the ribbon in her hair, allowing her waves to cascade around her face. She wrapped her hands around his neck and leaned into him, enjoying the sensation of his lips against hers.

Somehow, the two of them found the doorway that led into his bedroom and they collapsed onto the bed, her dress already pulling free. Elizabeth knew—this time—there would be no stopping for any reason and no turning back.

…..

**Oh, snap. Didn't expect that, did you? (= Hmmm….wonder what Will would think? Until next time, reviews are always loved (and they certainly keep Barbossabeth going!). **


	8. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean….but I envy those who do. **

**A/N: I see you all enjoyed that little surprise at the end of the last chapter. (= I want to thank trickypirate12, SusanPevensie394, Linlaah, Professor Hermione Granger, poty90, asininityJackal, Wendy A.S. Cole, and Lady Avotil for the reviews; Barbossabeth certainly is something to keep looking forward to! **

**Chapter Eight: The Morning After **

The morning light filtered in through the window, warming Elizabeth's skin and making her smile in her sleep. Slowly, she opened her eyes and peered around the cabin, attempting to remember what had happened the night before. It all came rushing back into her head as she felt someone—no, Barbossa—lean over and nuzzle her neck softly. It felt good; so good that she imagined them repeating the events of the previous night.

"Mornin', Elizabeth," he whispered, his lips close to her ear. Her smile grew as his breath touched her skin. The mattress creaked as he stood up, leaving an empty space beside her. She could hear the rumple of clothes as he started to get dressed. As smoothly as a cat, she stretched and turned over in the bed just as he was throwing on his shirt. Catching a glimpse of the scars on his chest, she was instantly reminded that he was a pirate. _That no longer matters. I am his_, she thought, the memories of last night replaying clearly in her head.

Wrapping the sheets around her body, she moved to sit on the edge of the bed and stared at her dress on the floor. They had really made that leap, hadn't they? It was so…thrilling. Beside her dress was Barbossa's hat and she picked it up. Getting to her feet—the sheets trailing slightly behind her—she placed it on his head, earning her a smile.

"Thankee, Elizabeth," he said to her, curling an arm around her waist. With the other hand, he lifted away a strand of her hair from her eyes.

"My pleasure," she replied with a sincere smile. If it weren't for the fact that she was holding the sheets to keep them from slipping away, she would have folded her arms around his neck, like she had done the night before.

"Indeed," he said, eyeing her up and down. She blushed lightly as she felt the intensity of his gaze focused on her. "I expect ye to be on deck with me this morning," he told her, his eyes returning to her face. Confusion filled Elizabeth's mind as she tried to remember if there was anything planned for that day. Nothing came to her and she knew that they had not reached Singapore yet.

"What would be the occasion?" There was an urge to glance down at her golden dress and she automatically knew she would not be wearing it out on deck, where everyone else could see it.

"Sword lessons," he stated enthusiastically. Elizabeth's mouth almost dropped open as she realized that this was what he had planned for the morning, of all things. Releasing his grip on her, he crossed the room to the cabin door. "Don't keep me waitin' too long, now," he said as he pulled open the door and, nodding, left the room.

Elizabeth looked down at her dress and remembered that it was the only clothing she had in the room. Turning to the bedside table, she picked up her ring and replaced it on her finger. Part of her was anxious about the upcoming lessons, but the other half was ready if Barbossa was looking to fight again. _Who knows? Perhaps I'll defeat him for a second time…_

….

The first thing Elizabeth did once she left Barbossa's cabin was make a quick stop at her own cabin, exchanging the overbearing gold dress for more pirate-appropriate clothing. After she was done, she stashed the dress underneath her bed. She figured the previous night was the first—and last—time she would be seen in a dress.

For the first time since the day before, her thoughts shifted to Will. She hated fighting with him, but what could she do to get through to him? Every time she spoke to him, it seemed as though the rift between them was growing immensely. Every step towards Barbossa was a step away from Will.

What would he do or say when he found about her marvelous rendezvous with Barbossa? Will already knew about the dinner—and was not too pleased with it—but he was not aware of…that. What the two of them had done together. _Will cannot know, at least not yet. It will be my secret_, she promised herself, folding her hands over her heart as though she were praying.

When Elizabeth found Barbossa on deck, he was softly humming a tune as he examined his sword. The blade gleamed in the bright sunlight; it seemed to sparkle and unleashed a signal that drew her to him. As she approached, Barbossa ceased humming and gazed at her attire.

"Surely you didn't expect me to fight while wearing a dress, did you?" From the strange disapproval written on his face, it appeared that was what he had been expecting. She gave him a dubious look.

"Would have been interestin' at that," Barbossa admitted. Around them, a few of the pirates glanced their way, anticipating another fight. Tia Dalma appeared and stared at the two; first at Barbossa and then at Elizabeth. Her dark eyes dropped to Elizabeth's abdomen and a wide smile creased her face.

"Me money's on Miss Turner, it is," Ragetti confided in Pintel, close enough for Elizabeth to overhear. Pintel crossed his arms and nodded in agreement.

"As long as Poppet don' throw us overboard. Besides, I like 'er better anyways," Pintel replied, receiving a sharp glare from Barbossa. Pintel grinned sheepishly and lowered his head while Ragetti covered his mouth to hide his laughter. Pintel lifted his hand and knocked Ragetti on the side of his head.

"If Miss Elizabeth wins again, I declare drinks all 'round," Gibbs announced, followed by a wave of hollering from the other pirates. Will was nowhere to be seen, a fact that sent a dull throb through Elizabeth's heart.

"That song you were just humming…what was it?" Elizabeth's curiosity got the better of her. Perhaps it would also serve to divert Barbossa's attention from the comments of the crew. The sun was beating ferociously down on her head; she regretted not wearing a hat of some kind.

"A pirate song, that is," Gibbs instantly answered, preparing to ramble about one of his stories. Barbossa shot him a warning look and Gibbs halted with his mouth hanging open. "Sorry. Bit of an old habit," he said, retreating into the crowd.

"Back to work, all of you! Before I leave yeh stranded in Singapore," Barbossa ordered in a harsh tone. The pirates dashed away, afraid of what the captain might actually do if his orders were disobeyed. "As for that song, Elizabeth…I'd like you to learn it before we reach Singapore," he requested, much to her astonishment.

"Sing it to me," she asked, and he did. As she listened, she discerned that the song was solemn, almost haunting. While the words tumbled from Barbossa's mouth, she committed them to memory. She wasn't sure why it was so important that she learn the song, but she obliged to do so anyway.

"Now, how's about those lessons?" Instead of challenging her like he had done before, he guided her along easily, usually commanding her to show him a particular move. Often he would fix something about her stance or the way she turned her sword, pointing out better target spots in her opponent than she had understood. The lessons spanned a great length, until the morning sky brightened into the clear blue sky of afternoon. All the while, Elizabeth could feel the information sinking into her mind—changing her—just as she felt Barbossa's steady hands on her body as he corrected her time and again.

…..

Writing a letter to her father was harder than Elizabeth imagined it would be. What was she supposed to tell him? That she was swiftly turning into what he despised most; a pirate? Or that her biggest decision lay in choosing between her respected fiancé and a pirate that had won her heart two years ago? Or perhaps that she was now journeying across the seas to rescue Jack Sparrow from the depths of Davy Jones' Locker? Crumpling up her current letter, Elizabeth tossed it aside and racked her brains for even a small clue of what to say.

The _Fair Neptune_ had come across a foul storm and the ship rocked dangerously as she attempted to re-do her letter for the third time. Lightning flashed menacingly and raindrops beta fiercely against her window. Sitting at a small desk in her cabin, Elizabeth propped her elbow on the wooden surface and sighed deeply. It certainly didn't help that all she could think about was Barbossa. How would her father react to that sort of news?

Determined to write a half-decent letter, Elizabeth shook the distracting thoughts away. Within the letter, she begged her father to find out all he could about the heart of Davy Jones. She also made it clear that he was not allowed to know where she was and would do best if he did not search for her. _There, it's done,_ she thought as she signed her signature at the bottom.

The words of the pirate song flowed through her mind as she settled into her bed. Quietly she sang them once more, the allure of the song causing her to drift to sleep. In her dreams, she continued to hear the melody in the form of Barbossa's voice, as he had sounded on deck.

_Yo, ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die…_

…

**The End (of the chapter, anyway). (= Still some good stuff coming in the story; I've got it all planned out now (mwuahahaha!). Of course, the chapters will keep coming quick as long as I have the awesome support from the readers! Seriously, you guys are keeping this story alive, not me. *Hugs each one and hands out brownies*. **


	9. Singapore

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Therefore, I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will Turner, or any other character in this story. **

**A/N: Originally, this chapter was going to be a bit shorter and much different. However, some of the reviews I received inspired me to include scenes that I probably wouldn't have otherwise. See? Told you guys you inspired me. ( ; So, thanks to Lady Avotil, Pandorum21, Sykopaths, asininityJackal, Wendy A.S. Cole, and Linlaah for their reviews! Almost up to 50 reviews already (yay)! **

**By the way…I have way too much fun with Pintel and Ragetti (but I love them so much). Warning: Do not try to shoot an apple off someone's head at home…**

**Chapter Nine: Singapore**

"Easy, there. Easy," Barbossa guided Elizabeth as she raised the pistol in her hand, her finger curled around the trigger. He was standing close behind her, holding her wrist with his hand while his other hand rested on her hip. Elizabeth felt pleasure whip through her as she sensed his hand there, even though it was distracting her a bit from her lesson. The warmth of his breath tickled her neck as he leaned closer to her.

"Mmmm," Elizabeth murmured delightfully as his breath caressed her skin. She bit her lip, attempting not to laugh at the tickling sensation it gave her.

"Easy, lass," Barbossa whispered in her ear and patted his hand against her waist lightly; Elizabeth knew that he was no longer referring to her handling a gun. "Keep your grip steady and—carefully now—pull back the trigger," he spoke softly into her ear. Pulling his hand away from hers, he brushed a strand of her hair from her eyes. "Eyes on the target there, Elizabeth," he said. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly, maintained her sturdy grip on the gun, and suddenly pulled the trigger. A blast of gunfire rang out and the bullet flew for the target.

"Aaaaiiii!" Pintel ducked to the ground as Elizabeth's bullet cut through the apple on his head, exploding it into mushy pieces. Pintel covered his head with his hands while the pieces scattered over the deck. Jack the monkey picked up one small piece of apple in his claws and began chewing it. Beside Pintel, Ragetti was concentrating on balancing his apple on the tip of his nose. Getting to his feet, Pintel glared at Ragetti. "Why ain't he getting' shot at? Shoot him!"

"Oy, look at wha' I can do wit my apple," Ragetti called out, moving in all directions to keep the apple from falling off his face. Barbossa glanced at the pirate and rolled his eyes impatiently.

"Perhaps, Master Pintel, it is because he's far too busy doin' things such as that," the captain retorted, giving Ragetti a pointed stare. Pintel looked at Ragetti with disbelief and then whacked him in the back of the head, forcing both the apple and his wooden eye away from his face.

"That's me wooden eye…an' me apple! Don' touch that apple you mangy monkey," Ragetti yelled as he went after Jack the monkey, who was rolling the apple and the wooden eye along the deck. Elizabeth suppressed a laugh as she watched the scene, but Barbossa didn't look too happy.

"Back to your position, Pintel," he ordered, pointing to the spot directly in front of Elizabeth. Pintel scowled at Ragetti as he moved towards the spot. Taking another apple from the side, he placed it on his bald head and waited for the next shot. Elizabeth easily followed Barbossa's directions and pulled the trigger once more.

…..

Elizabeth returned to her cabin after Barbossa's lessons feeling every bit exhausted and filled to the brim with new information she previously did not contain. The past few days were spent with Elizabeth's sword drawn and—by the fourth day—with her pistol raised. The lessons were fast-paced and exhilarating, but at least she was a fast learner. The only depressing thing about the last few days was the fact that Will was nowhere to be found, like he was avoiding her.

"Elizabeth," a voice greeted her as she entered her cabin, making her jump. Will was standing near the wooden desk in the corner, reading the letter to her father. Elizabeth felt her heart drop a mile as she realized that the letter wasn't the reason why he was here. What else did they have left to talk—or argue—about? Unless…_Oh, please, no…_

"Will…where have you been? I've been looking for you," she replied, hoping to keep the conversation at a good, friendly pace. She was tired of all the arguments they were having lately; nothing had gone right between them since they left Tia Dalma's hut and that was days ago. Will gazed at her with a stone-cold expression, his brown eyes absent of the warmth she longed to see there.

"I can certainly tell you that I wasn't in _his_ cabin," Will stated, referring to the fact that she had spent the night there and not in her cabin. _Oh, Will…so you do know, don't you? _"I came here hoping to apologize for my behavior…but you weren't here," he explained, settling on the edge of the bed. Elizabeth watched him with despair as his face crumbled, his eyes desperate.

"You've been distant ever since we've left. Will, you've been pushing me away—" Will held up a hand to stop her words and she obeyed, wondering what he would say to her. Even if she did not see their relationship lasting much longer, he was still her friend.

"Elizabeth, I'm not blind. I know things have been difficult for us lately. But I would never hurt you…as much as you've hurt me now," he stated, lifting his eyes to hers. Those brown eyes were full of sorrow as he stared at her and every passing second weighed heavily on her heart.

"Will, you know I didn't expect it to happen this way. It just…happened. Please, listen to me," she begged him, even going as far as to lower herself next to him on the bed. Will dropped his head a little, his brown hair falling over his face.

"I have always listened to you whenever you spoke," he assured her. "I had always imagined your voice to be that of an angel, even when I was pulled from the water the day we met," he said, reminding her of all those years ago. Even then she had been fascinated with pirates. Will had been sweet to her each and every day, but it did not prevent the events that took place on the Black Pearl. "I'm in love with you, Elizabeth…but are you truly in love with me?"

Will got up from the bed and started for the door, walking away just as he had before. Elizabeth's heart splintered as she watched him and the emotions inside her threatened to burst. Their relationship had just taken another turn for the worse and she couldn't bear having him hate her this way.

"Will…I'm sorry," she whispered. She wanted to tell him that he was a friend to her—the very best—but somehow she knew it would only separate them even more. Will was not interested in being friends with her. Without speaking or giving any indication that he had heard, he left the room and Elizabeth's tears finally won out.

…

That evening, the crew had assembled in a group on the deck to witness a wondrous sight. At long last, they had reached Singapore. It could be seen in the distance, warmth emanating from candles in various spots and noise shooting up into the air. It was almost like Tortuga; its environment was similar except without the bar fights. It was a massive, populated place with merchants trading their goods near the wide bridges and a stream leading into the heart of the area. As the _Fair Neptune_ slowed to a mere drift in the shadows, Elizabeth gazed at the land in amazement.

"About time, it is," Ragetti muttered while Jack the monkey bounced on his head. Ragetti tried to swipe at the monkey, but Jack bit him on the fingers. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"A good thing, too," Pintel added, oblivious to Ragetti's latest battle with the monkey. "No more pirates tryin' to shoot me an' all," he said, giving Elizabeth a sideways glance. Out of nowhere, Will sauntered up to Barbossa, a guarded look in his brown eyes. Elizabeth tried to catch his eye, but he was focused on Singapore.

"So, what's the plan?" As Will asked, Elizabeth saw some strange men patrolling the bridges; they were probably part of Sao Feng's group, though it was hard to tell. _How will we ever pull this one off? _It was as silent as the grave while everyone waited on the captain's orders. The only sound on board was the water lapping against the ship, Jack the monkey screeching, and the familiar melody of Tia Dalma's locket.

"Mr. Turner, you'll be borrowin' something that'll be very valuable to our journey," Barbossa said without looking at Will. His eyes were trained on the land, especially the groups of pirates that were moving around. Elizabeth watched as Will's face changed into one of distrust.

"By 'borrowing' you mean stealing," he translated, his voice hard and flat. The other pirates eyed the two, feeling the danger in the air. Barbossa's calm smile shifted into a frown as he glanced at Will.

"Pirates, boy. Such is your fiancée," the captain reminded him. Will finally switched his eyes to Elizabeth, but only for a second. "Charts are what you seek. The temple holdin' those lay right there," Barbossa explained, motioning to a giant structure on the left half of the land. Will studied it and—nodding once—leaped overboard into the water, silently swimming towards shore. _Will, be safe_, Elizabeth prayed as she saw him disappear into the surrounding shadows.

"What about me?" Elizabeth directed Barbossa's attention to her. The last thing she wanted was to stay out of the action, especially with her newly acquired skills. Barbossa smiled down at her thoughtfully.

"Don't worry now, Elizabeth. You'll have a role of equal importance, I promise," he said before gesturing to her cabin. Elizabeth entered the cabin and immediately found the items she had been sent for. A navy blue kimono-style outfit lay on the bed along with a hat. Next to the outfit was a pile of weapons that she was meant to hide on her body. _Very well, then_. _At least I'll be prepared_, she thought as she quickly undressed and changed into her new attire.

The clothes were silky and fit well, but not too tight that she couldn't stash the necessary weapons. One by one, she packed the guns into the pockets and straps of her clothing and hid them behind an extra layer. There was a particularly bulky weapon—she wasn't exactly sure what it was—and she eyed it curiously. _Where am I going to hide this one? Hmmm…_When she was finished—and a little uncomfortable from the extra weight—she emerged from the cabin, showing no sign that she was carrying at least eight weapons.

"There ye are," Barbossa exclaimed as he scanned her body and nodded with approval. He even smoothed his fingers over certain parts of her body just to reassure himself the weapons were actually there. "I'm afraid we'll need to acquire a meeting with Sao Feng. To do that, you shall have to let Sao Feng's pirates know that we have arrived in Singapore," Barbossa told her, guiding her to the railing with on hand on her arm. Confusion coursed through her mind as she eyed the groups of men again.

"How will I manage that?" Elizabeth's heart began beating quickly as she came to terms with her orders. Barbossa placed a hand on her shoulder and gazed into her eyes.

"Hoist the colors, Elizabeth," he whispered to her and she immediately understood what he meant for her to do. In order to catch the attention of Sao Feng's men, she needed to sing the song she had learned. _It's all beginning to come together_, she realized while the adrenaline of the moment overtook her. "Master Gibbs," Barbossa called out, startling Elizabeth out of her void. The gray-haired pirate revealed himself, a serious gleam in his otherwise far away eyes.

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs addressed him instantly. Taking out his flask, Gibbs emptied the remaining drink into his mouth, ready for the challenge ahead.

"Lower the longboat for Miss Elizabeth here," he demanded, gesturing to Elizabeth. Without hesitation, Gibbs did as he was told, lowering the boat until it bobbed in the water.

"Good luck, Poppet," Pintel said as Elizabeth climbed down the side of the ship. Elizabeth knew Barbossa would attempt to gain a better, faster ship from Sao Feng and that it would be the last time she saw the _Fair Neptune. _Once settled inside the boat, she began humming the pirate song and rowed swiftly towards Singapore.

….

_I cannot believe what I am about to do,_ Will thought as he surfaced above the water and pulled his body onto the bridge close to the temple. Carefully, he shook the water off his body, his hair dripping and his clothing clinging to his skin. From a distance, he could already see at least two of Sao Feng's men guarding the temple entrance. It was a sacred place to them and so they wished to protect it. Footsteps clomped on the wooden bridge as a couple other pirates made their rounds. Hurriedly, Will ducked into a row of bushes nearby; the men passed without noticing him.

As soon as they were gone, Will stepped away from the bushes and started for the temple. It was a massive structure with a path leading to its entrance. When he approached, the two guards pulled out their swords in warning and Will held up his hands, showing he meant no harm.

"Sorry, entrance to the temple is denied," one of them spoke in a deep, surly voice. The other guard—a short, bearded man—nodded in rapid agreement. Will racked his brains trying to come up with a distraction. _Of course, they're pirates! And what is one thing all pirates enjoy? _

"Pity that Sao Feng left you here to your duties," he said, shrugging. The two pirates started to lower their weapons, wondering what Will was on about. "I heard there was free rum further north of here," Will hinted, expecting them to jump at the chance for rum. The two guards exchanged glances and stayed put.

"The temple is scared, even more so than a drink," the taller man stated, making it clear they were not moving anytime soon. Disappointed, Will made it seem as if he were giving up, walking away from the men. With a sudden curve of his arm, Will turned and punched the taller man in the face, knocking him out. The smaller guard stared in shock as his partner fell to the ground unconscious. The man made to retrieve his sword again, but Will landed a strong punch in the man's jaw, causing him to bend over in pain. Quickly, Will brought his elbow down into the man's neck and he fell to the ground, unmoving. _So much for sword fighting,_ Will thought as he stepped over the guards and entered the temple.

It was fairly extensive inside, apparently bigger than it seemed on the outside. He had expected people to be inside praying, but there was no one. Lighted candles cast an eerie glow among the walls. Will tensed, waiting to see if anyone would appear, but the temple was still.

An alcove led to a stairway, descending into the lower level of the temple. Silently, Will slid over to the alcove and followed the stairs. It was quiet below the temple and there were fewer people around. _Where would the charts be?_

The stairs stopped shortly and opened into a long tunnel. Will's breathing was echoing on the walls and he glanced over his shoulder just in case someone was coming. Along the tunnel were multiple alcoves, which Will used whenever one of Sao Feng's men approached. _Barbossa had better thank me for a task like this_, Will thought bitterly as he made his way to the end of the tunnel.

There was only one room there and it was the smallest that Will had encountered yet. Surprisingly, it wasn't locked and Will quickly slipped inside. There, positioned on an altar, was a single roll of charts. The material was unlike anything Will had felt before; it was almost like bamboo as he examined it and something tempted him to unfold it. Just as he was about to do it, a man entered the room and stopped abruptly when he saw Will, holding the charts.

"Intruder! Intruder," the man screeched in an accented voice. The word echoed through the tunnel. Alarmed, Will whipped the charts around and slammed it into the man's cheek, knocking him back. There was no time to make sure the man was unconscious; Will knew he had to leave immediately. _Time to go,_ he thought as he headed down the tunnel at a run. Footsteps bounded down the stairs and he slipped into one of the alcoves. Two men dashed down the hallway, each one yelling "intruder."

"There's no way he could get far now," one of them shrieked, whirling around in the tunnel, searching. Instinctively, Will revealed himself and ascended the temple stairs just as the men spotted him. "There he went! After him; don't let him escape now," the man ordered. Will was breathing heavily as he found himself in the main section of the temple.

At the doors were a couple of guards while more of them marched into the temple from another hidden room. Will gazed around at them and realized he could not take them all on. _I failed, didn't I? There's no way out,_ he thought as two of Sao Feng's men pointed their swords at him and forced him to the ground. The charts were removed from his grip as his body was thrown to the floor. _I'm their prisoner…_

"Let us see what Sao Feng has to say about this, shall we?"

….

**Uh-oh...Will's in trouble. I hope you all enjoyed reading and I have to thank you all for inspiring most of the scenes in this chapter. (= Seriously, this one wouldn't have been half as good without some of your comments! Next time is the meeting with Sao Feng….**


	10. Under

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean series. If I did, I'd be extremely happy and wouldn't be bothered with writing this story. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank the readers/reviewers: Wendy A.S. Cole, asininityJackal, Lady Avotil, and sunwere. As always, you guys rock! (= **

**Woot! This story already has 50 reviews! Thanks so much, guys! **

**Chapter Ten: Under **

_"The bell has been raised from its watery grave...hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home,"_ Elizabeth sang softly but distinctly as her longboat drifted through the waters of Singapore. Always she kept her head down, the straw-like hat shading her eyes from view. On the bridge above her head, the sounds of heavy footsteps passed by and a couple bright fireworks exploded further along. Calmly she rowed the boat even though her nerves were jumping inside. Part of her wondered what Barbossa's role in this scenario would be.

_"Yo ho, haul together, hoist the colors high. Heave-ho, thieves—" _Elizabeth continued as she pulled her boat alongside a small dock and carefully stepped onto it, tying her boat so it would not stray. A man's voice interrupted her singing from the shadows and she whirled around, her guard up.

_ "Thief and beggar, never say we die,"_ the man sang, almost darkly. Instantly, he seemed to fit the description of a pirate; his tanned skin was covered in scars, his hands were always somewhere near the weapon at his side, and there was a threatening gleam in his dark eyes. He wasn't alone; he was accompanied by another man who stayed a little ways behind him in the shadows. Elizabeth eyed the two and hoped Barbossa was readily working on his plan. The man observed her eagerly and raised a thin eyebrow. "Dangerous song to be singing for anyone ignorant of its meaning," he chose his words with ease. "Particularly a woman…particularly a woman _alone_," he emphasized, drawing near her.

"What makes you think she's alone?" It was the voice of Barbossa and it was the most amazing sound she had heard yet. Nonchalantly he descended the stairs, taking the time to look over the two men surrounding Elizabeth. A strike of danger had entered his eyes; in a few seconds, this situation could become either bearable or formidable. The first man turned, perhaps slightly appalled at Barbossa's unexpected appearance, while the other reacted by pulling out his sword. _Wrong move, _Elizabeth thought as she felt irritation take over.

"You protect her?" The man questioned Barbossa, sounding as though it were a ridiculous idea. He also seemed overconfident, most likely imagining that he could easily overcome a challenge like Elizabeth and Barbossa. The second man smirked at Elizabeth, which sent her frustration reeling. Stealthily, she whipped out a knife and grabbed the first man, holding the blade to his throat. The man squirmed, but she held him tightly, the blade causing a few droplets of blood to pour down his skin.

"And what makes you think I need protecting?" The second man approached and Elizabeth spun, showing him that she wasn't above stabbing the man if his partner tried anything. Barbossa gave a small, impressed laugh and then held out a hand, beckoning to her.

"Your master's expectin' us," he informed the man in Elizabeth's grip. His eyes were as wide as teacup saucers, the veins in his neck bulging as he attempted to hold back a scream. Clearly, this hadn't been included in his job description when he signed on with Sao Feng. "An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'," this he said to Elizabeth, urging her to lower her weapon. With doubtful eyes, she deliberately released the man, who scurried away while rubbing his swollen throat.

"Lead the way, gents," Barbossa said to the men, motioning them forward. With a wary glance at Elizabeth, the men nodded and started along the nearest pathway. Barbossa grinned at Elizabeth before following Sao Feng's men, clearly anticipating the meeting. A small trickle of worry filled Elizabeth and she silently prayed that Will, at least, was alright.

…..

"Under," Sao Feng ordered two of his men with a flick of his hand. The pirate stood close to a pool of bubbling water, watching as his men forced Will underneath the bathwater. A hint of a smile touched Sao Feng's lips as he gestured for the men to bring the boy back to the surface, his clothes and hair dripping with warm water. Will spewed the water from his mouth while water dripped down into his eyes. "Tell me, then. How did you manage to break into one of my most sacred temples?" Sao Feng strode over to a small table that held the stolen charts. With one long fingernail, he traced the bamboo-like surface.

"It seems your men are not as skilled as you'd like them to be," Will replied, eyeing the two men that lingered by his side. They had tied both his hands to a pole, his arms remaining in the air painfully. Sao Feng glanced up from the charts and narrowed his eyes.

"So it would seem. You must be here with someone else. Pirates, perhaps?" Sao Feng arched one of his eyebrows as he stared at Will, who was trying not to cough up so much of the bathwater. If anything, he didn't want the pirate to see just how much the "punishment" was getting to him. Will struggled to maintain a placid expression, even though a mental image of Elizabeth swam forth in his head.

"On the contrary, I am here alone," Will answered, his body started to shiver from the dampness of the water. Sao Feng shook his head, almost with pity, and Will realized that the pirate doubted his words. With another swift movement of his hand, the men gripped the pole and swung it downwards, propelling Will back under the water. The warmth of the water surrounded him and his lungs burned with the urge to breathe. It felt as though each dive under the water was longer than the last. Finally, Will was pulled up to the surface and he gasped for air.

Another of Sao Feng's pirates entered the room, a grimace set in place on his face. Will sensed that this pirate would not be giving Sao Feng any good news. The man inclined his head slightly and waited for Sao Feng to notice his presence. Sao Feng kept his eyes locked on Will's, as though he didn't trust him for a second despite his tied hands.

"Yes?" Sao Feng spoke that one word with such sharpness that the man in the doorway nearly winced. Immediately, he covered up his vulnerability and, in a cool and stony voice, made his announcement.

"There is someone who wishes to meet with you," the man said as his eyes turned to gaze at Will. As though he were nothing more except a part of the wall, the man's eyes returned to Sao Feng, ignoring Will and his hopeless situation. Will felt his heart hammer in his chest and could only hope that the man was talking about someone else, not Elizabeth. Sao Feng stroked his chin and smiled at the man.

"A pirate, I assume?" The man in the doorway nodded vigorously and began wringing his hands nervously.

"A pirate…and a woman," the man offered. He spoke the last word with sudden enthusiasm, as though to spark Sao Feng's interest. Sao Feng seemed to forget about Will and allowed the man's words to sink in. Will's body went cold as he pictured Elizabeth, meeting with this pirate.

"Bring them to me," Sao Feng demanded before focusing on Will once more. Understanding that he was dismissed, the man stumbled from the room, glancing over his shoulder at Will as he did so. With a fierce grin, Sao Feng lifted his hand once more. "Under."

…..

Elizabeth walked alongside Barbossa as the two men led them deeper into Singapore. Once they fell into step, they continued to match strides easily. It took much of Elizabeth's effort to focus on the task at hand; a gnawing feeling about Will kept intruding. Occasionally, she would sneak a glance at Barbossa and wonder whether she should ask about Will. The gnawing was getting worse with each step and she was sure there were worry lines marking her face.

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Elizabeth attempted to sound careless and conversational about the matter, but Barossa threw her a knowing look. It seemed he could always see right through her, no matter what mask she tried to hide behind. How could she not be worried about Will when something was warning her that this was wrong?

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts and you to remember your place in the presence of Capt. Sao Feng," Barbossa advised her softly so that only she could hear. The two men hurried along, showing no sign that they could hear them. More fireworks exploded, allowing Elizabeth and Barbossa a chance to talk freely. Elizabeth had immediately understood what Barbossa meant; she must remember to keep her emotions under control, especially if the three of them would leave without starting a fight. Sao Feng would most certainly be a worthy opponent.

"Is he that terrifying?" There was a hint of doubt in her voice and Barbossa's smile grew as he caught it. As a group of men passed, Elizabeth leaned closer to Barbossa. He did not fail to notice; in fact, he was bold enough to place a hand on the small of her back and keep her there. His touch sent pleasant chills down her back, something that often happened these days.

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play," Barbossa said with a furtive smile. Elizabeth couldn't help but gaze at him and his eyes held hers for a long moment. Then an unsettling thought skittered across her mind, making her catch her breath. _Does that mean you forgive Will, forgive him for the part he played in your death? _ For some reason, she did not want to hear the answer quite yet.

The two men abruptly turned down a narrow alley, big enough for one person at a time. Barbossa let Elizabeth slide in before him and he kept his hand on her shoulder as they moved along. Elizabeth could feel the warmth of his touch near her neck and the occasional brush of his fingers on her skin. At the end of the alley, there was a bigger area occupied by two massive doors.

The men halted before it and one of them knocked three times. Elizabeth watched as an invisible slit in the door pulled back, revealing a pair of eyes. The eyes roamed the area, observing each person in turn, and then disappeared behind the slit once more. The massive doors opened and the two men guided them inside before slamming the doors closed again.

"Weapons, please," one of Sao Feng's guards instructed, motioning to a wooden table close by. Elizabeth peered at Barbossa and he simply nodded his head. He dropped his sword on the table while Elizabeth gave up the knife that was visible at her waist. She was suddenly aware of the extra weight on her body and was glad that the other weapons weren't as visible. With Barbossa's slight tip of the head, Elizabeth stepped forward, prepared to enter the inner room. One of the guards along the wall held up his hand to stop her.

"You think because she is a woman we would not expect her of treachery," the guard accused Barbossa, his dark eyes glued to the pirate's. Barbossa's smile faded just a bit, enough for Elizabeth to notice, and seemed to know there was no way around this situation. Elizabeth, however, was searching for a solution but was coming up empty-handed.

"Well, when you put it that way," Barbossa said, giving Elizabeth a pointed look. The guard ordered her to "remove", which Elizabeth figured meant the unnecessary clothing. Sighing, Elizabeth untied the knot around her throat and allowed the first layer of clothing to drop away, revealing the ten or so weapons on her body. The guard slowly turned his head to glare at Barbossa, his expression lacking any amusement. Barbossa shrugged carelessly with a small laugh that the guards did not share.

One by one, Elizabeth undid the harnesses that kept the weapons in place, dropping them on the table. There were a vast amount of guns as well a couple small bombs. The frowns on the faces of the guards deepened with each weapon that was added to the pile. After Elizabeth was done with the weapons on her torso, she awkwardly reached behind her and pulled out the terribly large weapon that she had harnessed to her right leg. Barbossa gave her a strange look as she held up the weapon and even bent back to check where it actually came from. _Pirates….what can you do? _

With a modest shrug and the biting of her lower lip, Elizabeth stepped towards the guards again. Barbossa eyed the suspiciously large pile of weapons on the table. The guards still held up a hand to stop Elizabeth and confusion filled her. _I have no more weapons…what is it this time? _ The guard at the front sent her a sly grin, which made her grimace.

"Remove, please."

**This chapter was shorter at first, but I decided to add on to it. I'm sorry that I did not update for like two weeks; I've been dealing with some personal problems. Again, thank you all for the awesome reviews and support! **


	11. Sao Feng

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean series or anything in relation to it. I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Pintel, Ragetti, or any other character. **

**A/N: As always, thanks for the amazing reviews! You guys really keep this story alive. As for how long the story will be, I'm sure it'll be a little lengthy, but don't worry; I'll keep the chapters coming just as long as you guys continue reading. (= **

Chapter Eleven: Sao Feng

Sao Feng's hideout was less of a hideout and more of a bathhouse. The steam obscured their vision as Elizabeth and Barbossa followed behind one of Sao Feng's men. The air was overly warm and caused a sheet of dampness to cling to Elizabeth's bare legs. The fact that she was half-naked made her feel uncomfortable and she desperately tried—somehow—to cover her skin.

Every now and then, Barbossa would sneak a glance at her bare legs and smile slyly whenever she caught him at it. _This is certainly not how I pictured myself when facing a notorious pirate like Sao Feng,_ she thought as she pulled the hem of her clothing down a few more inches.

Enduring the long stares from the other men and women in the bathhouse, most of whom were soaking in enormous pools of bubbling water, Elizabeth stayed close beside Barbossa until they reached an extensive area towards the back. Sao Feng's men moved aside and allowed Elizabeth to see a man standing on the small platform at the back. Barbossa slightly tilted his head in her direction and she understood at once: this was the pirate Sao Feng.

Elizabeth was not sure what she had expected from such a notorious pirate, but she took a moment to study Sao Feng. He didn't seem to mind the stifling conditions of the bathhouse for he was wearing clothing that covered everything except his hands, neck, and face. Like many other pirates, his skin was tanned. Along one side of his face was a light scar that seemed to be in the shape of the letter "P." Sao Feng's long fingers stroked his beard—the only real hair he had to be seen—and lifted an eyebrow as he acknowledged their presence.

"Bow," Barbossa mouthed to Elizabeth before bending forward. Elizabeth glanced over at Sao Feng and reluctantly did the same. She supposed it was their way of showing him respect. Sao Feng flashed Elizabeth a grin that she deemed untrustworthy and gestured for her to straighten up, smoothing the cloth over her legs as she did so.

"Captain Barbossa," Sao Feng spoke with a rich accent. "Welcome to Singapore. More steam," he ordered one of the girls to his left, who pulled a series of cords hanging in the air. Instantly, the air became heavier and a thick cloud of steam surrounded them. Droplets of sweat threatened to fall over Elizabeth's face and she stealthily wiped her brow with the back of her hand.

"I understand you have a request to make of me," the pirate stated, getting straight to the point. Elizabeth bit her lip and waited for Barbossa to do the talking. _Know your place,_ she reminded herself.

"More of a proposal to put to ye," Barbossa replied smoothly. "I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of a ship and a crew." Elizabeth held her breath and anticipated Sao Feng's next words. If he did not agree, then they would have to devise a new plan. A curious gleam filled Sao Feng's dark eyes and Elizabeth had the feeling that their plan would not turn out that well.

"It's an odd coincidence," Sao Feng said while scratching the bare skin on his head. It sounded as though he was saying this more to himself than to Barbossa. A sinking feeling dropped into Elizabeth's stomach.

"Because you happen to have a ship and crew you don't need?" Elizabeth stepped forward and asked almost hopefully. Barbossa shot her a steady look, silently warning her to stay back. _That must be it, it must be..._

"No. Because earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered temple and tried to make off with these," he explained, holding up a set of black charts. Elizabeth had never seen the charts before, but the mention of the thief set her heart into spasms, her worries returning with full force. _Will..._

"Navigational charts," Sao Feng continued. Elizabeth eyed Barbossa and noticed that his expression was serene, as though the charts meant absolutely nothing. "The route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?" Every word made Elizabeth's heart race even faster as she recalled Tia Dalma's words about the "ends of the earth."

"It would strain credulity at that," Barbossa said, shrugging with ease. How he was staying so calm, Elizabeth did not know. She was sure there was worry and fear written all over her face. Sao Feng stared at her for a long moment and smiled mischievously. With a single lift of his hand, a few of his men in the corner turned to one of the empty pools of water and pulled something out.

"Will," Elizabeth whispered as she saw her fiancé being dragged up from under the bubbling water, his clothes soaking wet and his body gasping for air. His brown eyes found Elizabeth and every cell in her body seemed to freeze with the intensity of his gaze. Then her eyes focused on the pole and ropes that were binding him and realized he was their prisoner. Barbossa kept his gaze locked on Sao Feng, ignoring the sight of Will.

"This is the thief," Sao Feng pointed at Will, who had his head bent forward as though he might throw up at any moment. Barbossa finally inclined his head to the right to observe Will and his cruel condition. His mouth straightened into a thin line, but he gave no other sign that he recognized the boy.

"Oh, Will," Elizabeth started to speak, but—quick as lightning—Barbossa reached a hand over to hers and grasped it, squeezing it tightly to let her know that she was to keep her thoughts to herself. Sao Feng was oblivious to the motion; he stepped off the platform and slid over to the pool of water, catching Will under the chin and forcing his head up.

"Is his face familiar to you?" Sao Feng raised Will's head so Elizabeth and Barbossa could get a good look at him. Simultaneously, the two of them shook their heads, Elizabeth returning Barbossa's grip as anxiety flowed through her. Sao Feng smiled menacingly and revealed a sharp weapon in his hand. "Then I guess he has no further need of it," he suggested as he swiftly brought the weapon towards Will's face, meaning to kill him.

"No," Elizabeth cried out, wrenching her hand from Barbossa's and struggling to stop Sao Feng. Barbossa held her back, whispering demands in her ear that she stop what she was doing. Elizabeth could not hear him; the blood was rushing in her ears and all she could see was Will's face.

The weapon halted under Will's chin, lightly brushing it and that was when Elizabeth understood: it had been a trap, a test to see if they were as honorable as they insisted. A pang of displeasure coursed through her and suddenly she saw Barbossa's eyes burning into hers. He must have known it would be a test; it was the reason why he tried to get her to stop. _I'm sorry, but he's...my fiancé,_ Elizabeth thought.

"So, you come into my city and you betray my hospitality," Sao Feng accused them bitterly, most often landing his eyes on Elizabeth. Barbossa removed his eyes from hers long enough to focus on the pirate, who was circling them like a vulture.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea—"

"That he would get caught," Sao Feng shouted on the top of his lungs, instantly coming face to face with Barbossa. Elizabeth watched the two pirates, both reluctant to back down. Her eyes then turned to Will, whose head was lightly bent and whose eyes were looking everywhere but at her.

"You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?" Sao Feng returned to his previous position on the short platform, confusion contorting his features. _Please, you mustn't tell him about Jack,_ Elizabeth fought to convey the words to Barbossa.

As fast as when he grabbed Elizabeth's hand, Barbossa flicked a silver coin in Sao Feng's direction. The pirate caught it immediately, blew on it, and held it to his ear. Even from where she was standing, Elizabeth could faintly hear a light hum coming from it. _What kind of coin is that, exactly? _

"The song has been sung," Barbossa announced. Elizabeth wondered if he was referring to the song she had just sung while rowing her longboat. A strange glint of understanding and awe came over Sao Feng's face. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call," Barbossa said to Sao Feng almost threateningly.

"More steam," Sao Feng demanded of the closest woman, her white-painted face set into a deep frown. As before, her fingers wrapped around the string and she pulled, but no steam issued up and into the bathhouse. Elizabeth glanced at Barbossa questioningly and he dipped his head once. _The others...they're in position already,_ she realized and suddenly felt a surge of confidence. "More steam," Sao Feng harshly barked, making the woman jump a mile in the air.

Steam slowly drifted up from the floor, rising into the thick air. Elizabeth chanced a look at Will, whose eyes were stony and whose lips were drawn into a firm line. If Barbossa's plan did not prove successful, how would they ever escape?

"There's a price on all our heads, it is true," Sao Feng gradually admitted, stroking his beard with one hand, his eyes thoughtful. "Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore by betraying other pirates—"

"If you recall, the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas," Barbossa interrupted, daring to take a few steps toward Sao Feng. The pirate narrowed his eyes at Barbossa. Elizabeth dropped her hand to her hip and instantly remembered their lack of weapons. "That rule was changed by Cutler Beckett," Barbossa advised Sao Feng, spitting out Beckett's name with distaste. _I never enjoyed Beckett's company, either,_ Elizabeth thought, understanding Barbossa's displeasure.

"Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?" Sao Feng scoffed at Barbossa, bringing Elizabeth out of her thoughts along with a new wave of frustration. _Honestly, he believes this is already a lost cause._

"You can fight," Elizabeth argued, stepping forward. In the periphery of her vision, she could see Barbossa rolling his eyes and probably debating whether to hold her back. One of Sao Feng's pirates—an extremely large man—gripped her shoulder and she shook him off furiously. "You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore! Would you have the era of pirates come to an end on your watch?" Barbossa was now sporting a smile of sincere amusement as she practically scolded Sao Feng.

"Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there?" Sao Feng descended towards her, causing Barbossa's smile to drop away and be replaced with suspicion. The pirate circled Elizabeth and even went as far as to bring his lips close to her ear, so as to whisper to her. "And the eye does not go wanting. But I can't help but notice..." Sao Feng moved away from Elizabeth and pointed at Barbossa. "...you failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' Locker?"

"Jack Sparrow," Will revealed before Barbossa or Elizabeth could reply. Elizabeth's head swiveled to gaze at Will. _No, Will. Surely Sao Feng will not accommodate us now,_ she thought with a pang of regret. Two of Sao Feng's women giggled lightly at the mention of Jack Sparrow while Sao Feng's face turned an unpleasant shade of red. Barbossa shot Will a dangerous look.

"The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the dead...is so I can send him back myself," Sao Feng roared, kicking a nearby bucket of water and ceasing the giggles coming from the two women. Elizabeth flinched slightly as some of the water splashed her.

"Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died, so we must go and get him," Barbossa explained through gritted teeth. Elizabeth felt confusion flood her, sensing that Barbossa knew something that she did not. _Why would one of Jack's pieces of eight be considered terribly important? What's the real reason we're bringing him back? _Will seemed to be thinking along the same lines, his brow furrowed with concentration.

"So you admit you have deceived me...Weapons," Sao Feng issued the order. All at once, each pirate rose and pulled out their swords. There must have been at least twenty armed men surrounding them. Elizabeth's glanced at them and then in the direction of Barbossa.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable," Barbossa announced, loud enough for every man to hear. Out of nowhere, a handful of swords flew upwards from the floor. Elizabeth caught two in her hands while Barbossa did the same. Sao Feng's eyes grew wide as Barbossa gave him an innocent smile. _That's much better now,_ Elizabeth thought as she gripped her swords.

Sao Feng recovered from his surprise rather quickly. Instinctively, he reached over for a man that was standing close by. Elizabeth thought he appeared to be one of Sao Feng's men, but that didn't make sense. Sao Feng held the young man close to his body, a sword placed directly on his chest. _That isn't his man...but then who is he? _

"Drop your weapons or I kill the man," Sao Feng threatened. Barbossa halted, scanning the group of pirates around him. Elizabeth realized she had been right and a horrible feeling slid lower into her stomach.

"Kill him. He's not our man," Barbossa said carelessly. Puzzlement erupted along Sao Feng's face and suddenly everyone in the room seemed to be scrambling for an explanation. Some pirates even lowered their weapons, staring at each other and searching for an answer. Only Will had the mind to voice everyone's question.

"If he's not with you and he's not with us...who's he with?" Silence followed the troubling question. Then, like someone had cracked a whip to break the silence, all hell broke loose.

…

**Sorry if that was a little long...I hope you guys liked it and keep the supportive reviews coming! I've got some good things coming up in a later chapter...oh, yes, I've got good ideas. I'm still trying to tie in the delicious tension between Barbossa and Elizabeth in each chapter (hopefully I'm doing a good job). (= Until next time, readers!**


	12. Mine This Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Pirates of the Caribbean series at all. I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, or any other of the amazing pirates on board. **

**A/N: Wow, this is the second time I've updated today. I guess I'm just feeling a little bit of inspiration. The tension increases in this chapter; I hope you all enjoy! **

Chapter Twelve: Mine This Time

"Elizabeth!" Barbossa and Will simultaneously shouted in her direction as a wave of British soldiers bombarded the bathhouse, knocking down the screen that they had been hiding behind. It was Barbossa who pulled her out of the way as a few of the soldiers spread out; he held her close for a moment before turning to fight them off. _The soldiers…they must have heard everything we said,_ Elizabeth realized as she scanned the now crowded area.

Barbossa took on three soldiers at a time, disposing of them one by one. Even though the pole bound Will's arms, he swung it violently to the side, slamming its end into the face of a soldier. As another raised its sword, Will quickly spun so that the blade pierced through the ropes and the pole.

"Will," Elizabeth called to him, tossing one of her swords into the air. Will swiftly caught it and began fighting against two other soldiers. A line of soldiers aimed towards Elizabeth and she froze.

Just as the soldiers were ready to fire, an explosion erupted directly beneath them followed by a cloud of smoke. Elizabeth covered her eyes as the smoke flooded the room; when she opened them again, she could see Pintel, Ragetti, Gibbs, and Cotton climbing out of the gigantic hole in the center of the floor.

"Alright, Poppet?" Pintel nodded to her as he whipped out a sword while Ragetti eyed her bare legs and laughed uncontrollably. Ignoring him, Elizabeth whirled and crossed blades with a soldier. Elizabeth recalled what Barbossa had recently taught her and she took down the soldier in no time at all.

Across the room, Elizabeth's eyes locked with Beckett's right hand man. As she watched, her eyes wide with recognition, he purposefully raised a pistol and aimed for her. The shot was deafening and Elizabeth crashed to the ground. Will had crashed into her and gotten her out of the way in time. Recovering from the impact of the hit, she saw the body of one of Sao Feng's women, a bullet hole corrupting her perfect white makeup.

"Time to leave," Will whispered in her ear, his body still sprawled over hers. Elizabeth gazed at him for a moment and he gently lifted her to her feet. Barbossa was close by, facing off against two more soldiers, his sword targeting them faster than Elizabeth could follow.

"Not yet," she replied, watching Barbossa with clear concern. Will followed her gaze and his face darkened. "I'm not leaving him, Will," she said, pleading with her eyes. Will appeared as if he would drag her through the doors, whether she wanted to or not.

"Elizabeth…is he worth your life?" His hands gripped her wrists, almost to the point where it hurt. His brown eyes were burning into hers. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak, but the words never came. Shaking his head, Will strode through the large doors of the bathhouse, leaving her behind.

…..

As soon as the inside of the bathhouse was clear, Barbossa escorted Elizabeth outside. More chaos was taking place around Sao Feng's hideout; British soldiers showed up in numbers while Sao Feng's men tried desperately to fight them off. Will and Sao Feng were nowhere to be seen. Elizabeth scanned the darkness, which was often penetrated by the bright glow of fireworks.

"There," Barbossa nudged Elizabeth's shoulder lightly and motioned to the docks. Squinting, she could just make out Will's figure, walking quickly in their direction. As he approached, she could see a hint of something different in his eyes, but it was gone before she could figure out what it was.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa addressed Will, his voice almost issuing a challenge to Will. Forcing a smile, Will held up the roll of charts. Barbossa snatched it from his hands, causing Will's fake smile to vanish.

"And better yet. A ship and a crew," Will stated. To Elizabeth, it sounded as though Will were willing to rise to Barbossa's challenges. _Perhaps he's making it clear that he was the one to find a ship and a crew, _she thought.

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth changed the subject before either of them started another fight. The two of them kept their eyes locked on each other, as if each one distrusted the other completely.

"He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove," Will explained without looking at her.

"This way, be quick," one of Sao Feng's pirates ushered the group towards the ship. Will made sure to walk alongside Elizabeth with Barbossa behind them. At one point, he even inclined his head towards her and smiled—it was the first smile he had given her in a while.

"You fought well tonight, Elizabeth," he complimented her, loud enough for Barbossa to hear. Elizabeth saw what lay behind the compliment and suddenly felt like she did not want to be there at that moment. _Will, please do not start again,_ she prayed, even though she knew it was useless.

"Elizabeth here can handle herself. She did learn from the best, after all," Barbossa spoke, his tone nearly bitter. The three of them stopped and Elizabeth flashed Barbossa a warning look that was meant to stop him from saying anything else. Instead, his sardonic smile increased, his eyes challenging Will to retort.

"I suppose you're right. I was the first one to teach her the uses of the sword," Will snapped. Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in protest and she allowed her head to fall into her hands. _Here we go again,_ Elizabeth thought. Barbossa's expression was instantly threatening and dark.

"Best not to forget who it was that taught _you_ a lesson in Tortuga, boy," Barbossa reminded him. A few more explosions made Elizabeth's ears ring and a couple of screams filled the night. "By now, Elizabeth could certainly use her skills to help you remember," Barbossa hinted, motioning his head to Elizabeth.

"Certainly," Will agreed sarcastically. "Her skills have improved, anyway. I just happened to save her life, though," Will pointed out. _And you didn't,_ the unspoken words hung heavily between them. Elizabeth gasped as Will said it; why was it that his insecurity always got the better of him? Barbossa immediately looked as though he could strangle Will with his hands.

"Boy, she's mine this time," Barbossa declared, stepping towards Will until they were only a foot apart. Elizabeth felt the thick tension in the air; it seemed to wrap itself around her and smother her. Unexpectedly, Will laughed and shook his head almost with pity.

"I'm afraid you already had your chance," Will replied and Elizabeth's heart nearly stopped altogether. Barbossa's hands tightened around the handle of his sword until she could see the bone underneath. Sao Feng's pirates ambled up to them and urged them to get on the ship.

"Is that so? Seems to me it wasn't you who she was sharing a bed with after such a marvelous dinner," Barbossa announced. Elizabeth felt the color drain out of her face as the words circled her mind. Her lungs burned, but she couldn't remember how to breathe—it was as though she were wearing that dreadful corset once more. With slow movement, Will's eyes found hers and she witnessed the hurt that was simmering just below the surface. _No, this can't possibly be happening. He had just begun to smile for me again…_

"Then I suppose…you win," Will reluctantly said, so low that Elizabeth had to strain her ears to hear it. Everything that she and Will once had crumbled to her feet; she could see it in his eyes. They would no longer be warm for her or glow whenever he glanced at her. Some piece of her heart crumbled along with those memories.

"Will," she started, but he was already walking away. Elizabeth wasn't sure how long she stood there, watching him fade into the darkness and out of sight. Eventually, Barbossa moved to lay a hand on her arm and to guide her away.

"Come, child," Tia Dalma appeared beside Elizabeth and a knowing look was pasted on her strange features. _Is this how you felt when you lost your love? _Tia Dalma nodded her head slightly and Elizabeth got the chilling feeling that Tia Dalma understood exactly what she was thinking as they boarded the _Red Serpent_.

….

**Well, that was shocking. The last scene was mostly inspired by a reader's review in chapter 9 (Lady Avotil, I think it was). At least now Barbossa had certainly declared that he will be fighting for Elizabeth. (= **

**Yay, creativity ensues in the next chapter! Oh, I have some very good stuff planned (hopefully it will work out). You'll just have to wait and see what comes…**


	13. Seasickness or Not?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, nor will I ever. I do not own Elizabeth Swann, Will Turner, or Barbossa. **

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews (and for telling me I'm a genius). I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story so much. (= **

**Chapter Thirteen: Seasickness…or Not?**

The night sky and stars were calm despite the rough patch in which the pirates narrowly escaped. Singapore—in all its bright and magnificent glory—faded into the shadows as the _Red Serpent_ cruised the waves. Elizabeth was still trying to wrap her head around Will and Barbossa's recent argument. The memory of Will's betrayed expression rose to the surface of her mind and she combed her fingers through her hair, as though to rub the image away. _He must hate me now…_

"Somethin' troubling you?" Barbossa—having just given orders to his new crewmembers—approached her, a green apple in his hand. Clearly their expedition into Singapore had made him hungry or else he was still reveling in the fact that he was no longer a cursed man.

"You shouldn't have said that to Will," she stated, referring to the prospect of Barbossa and Elizabeth "sharing a bed", as he had so bluntly put it. Barbossa bit a large chunk out of the apple, some of the juice falling into his beard, and took his time choosing how to reply.

"A pirate like myself says plenty of things that are best left unsaid," he answered smoothly. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes slightly at his clever remark, but that only served to make him laugh. "Besides, don't tell me you're feeling ashamed now."

"I'm not ashamed," she insisted. "I just feel…" Her voice trailed off as she searched for the right word. All she could see in her head was Will and how pained he had seemed by this revelation.

"Guilty," Barbossa finished for her, biting into his apple once more. Elizabeth nodded her head, realizing that was exactly how she felt. Technically, she had never gotten around to declaring that she was no longer Will's fiancée. The ring he had given her glittered on her finger, mocking her.

"I've hurt him so," Elizabeth half spoke to herself. A pang of guilt stabbed her heart; she must have been overcoming the shock of Will's argument with Barbossa. Said captain was now staring at her, almost in disbelief.

"Tis no matter, anyhow. You heard the boy; I win," Barbossa reminded her. Elizabeth glanced up, inclining her head towards him.

"It was a bit unfair, don't you think?" She trained her eyes on Barbossa, who shrugged carelessly. Behind them, Tia Dalma started pacing the deck, locket in hand, and occasionally shooting Elizabeth pointed looks. _What is wrong with that woman? _

"Ye didn't happen to leave that dress on Anamaria's ship, did you?" The question came without warning, shaking Elizabeth out of her reverie. She reminisced about stuffing the dress underneath the mattress while aboard the _Fair Neptune_. In any case, it was long gone now.

"Was I supposed to wear that in Singapore as well?" Elizabeth actually felt no sorrow for the loss of the dress; her liking for such clothing had long since run out. Barbossa, however, was dramatically expressing disappointment.

"Too bad. It fit you quite well, if I do say so myself," he informed her, his eyes roaming over her body. _I'm sure you enjoyed it more when I was not wearing it,_ Elizabeth impulsively thought, then cursed herself silently. _Those ideas are the reason for my troubles with Will. How is it that a pirate like Barbossa can make me feel this way? _

"Apple?" Barbossa offered, holding out the half-eaten fruit. Elizabeth examined it for a moment, carefully found a green spot and bit down, tearing out a small mouthful. She chewed for a brief minute and then, when she was about to swallow, the apple tasted disgusting in her mouth. Instantly, she leaned over the edge and spit the pieces out. Barbossa eyed the green apple and watched with displeasure as the discarded chunks disappeared into the ocean.

"That's the last time I'll be givin' ye any of my apple," he said with a hint of a smile, finishing off the apple himself. A wave of nausea overtook Elizabeth, preventing her from focusing on Barbossa.

"Oh…" she cried out as she held her hands to her stomach, the dizziness clouding her head. Barbossa's smile shifted into a mask of concern and he dropped the apple core into the water below. Cold sweat sheened Elizabeth's face as Barbossa's hand grazed her face lightly.

"Elizabeth?" Barbossa's voice sounded far away as black spots danced before her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Elizabeth could barely make out Tia Dalma, staring at her solemnly. Barbossa rested his hands underneath her arms to keep her standing. Heads of the other pirates turned to gaze questioningly at her. Gradually, the nausea passed and her breathing came in small bursts.

"I'm…fine. Must have been seasickness," she said slowly, grasping the nearest surface. Barbossa's dark eyes burned into hers, searching for any other sign of something worse. _What was all that about? _

"I suggest ye get some rest, Elizabeth. Perhaps my cabin—"

"No," she immediately cut him off. "I'll stay in my cabin for the time being," she announced, much to Barbossa's obvious disliking. Along with her upset stomach, she needed time to figure out her feelings for both Barbossa and Will. Barbossa nodded curtly and turned to shout orders to one of the pirates; he requested Gibbs to assist Elizabeth to her cabin safely. As Gibbs firmly led her by the arm, she distinctly recognized the sharp gleam in Tia Dalma's eyes as she opened the locket to play that haunting melody. _She knows something…but whatever could it be this time? _

….

A menacing storm challenged the _Red Serpent_ as Barbossa guided the ship through unfamiliar seas. Rain flooded the deck throughout the morning, canceling any sword fighting plans Barbossa may have had that day. Instead, he remained at the wheel at all times, fighting the storm as only he could.

Inside the dry, warm interior of her cabin, Elizabeth was confined to her bed. Her nausea occasionally came in spurts, making it difficult to even lift her head from the pillow. Her senses told her it was still mid-morning, even though the skies were black with clouds outside her window.

_Oh, here comes the nausea,_ Elizabeth thought as the ship rocked from the impact of the violent waves. Only the nausea wasn't stopping this time. Bile burned her throat and—in her desperation—Elizabeth threw herself from the bed and used a chair to smash her window open before throwing up into the ocean. The rainy winds blasted her face as her stomach brutally emptied its contents.

"Elizabeth…what's happened?" The cabin door had been tossed open and someone—Will by the sound of it—was clearly alarmed at the sight of her. Hurrying to her side, his rough fingers brushed back her hair as another stream of vomit spewed from her mouth. Will was fighting to hide his disgusted reaction, but was doing a poor job.

"Seasickness," she gasped as soon as the nausea came to a stop. Will's brow furrowed with worry and concern as he lowered her gently into a sitting position on the bed. He stayed standing in front of her, resisting the urge to pace frantically.

"Elizabeth Swann, not once since I've met you have you had seasickness," he said, gazing at her intently. Dropping his eyes, he surveyed the toppled chair and broken glass in the corner. His lips transformed into a thin line, the color vanishing to a pale shade.

"I thought you hated me," she accused him with a quiet, barely audible voice. Will gaped at her as if she had suddenly sprouted wings. _It's the truth…isn't it? _

"You and I are not on very good terms," he admitted with—as Elizabeth hoped—a little reluctance. "But I could never hate you, Elizabeth." She felt those words burrow deep into her heart and tears stung at her eyes, though she refused to let them fall. The bed was suddenly so soft; all she wanted to do was rest and leave her problems for the day after. _Somehow, I can't seem to leave my problems behind,_ she thought miserably.

"You should," Elizabeth told him. By the saddened glint in Will's eyes and his lack of response, she guessed that the idea had also occurred to him before. Slowly, he knelt down beside her and held her eyes.

"I could never hate you," he repeated, gripping her firmly by the shoulders. A feeling of hope rose within her and she wondered if they could make it through after all. Then she abruptly dropped her head forward and threw up on his shoes. _What's wrong with me? _

…..

**This chapter was shorter than the last one, but no worries! I've been having a feeling of inspiration to keep writing for this story lately. In other words, a new chapter should be up soon. (= Hmmm….what could be wrong with Elizabeth? For those of you that guess the answer, I'll give you a plate of warm, chocolaty cookies! Yep, that's right! **

**I'll make the next chapter longer, promise! Until next time, readers! **


	14. Out of the Freezer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything in relation to it. I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, or any of the other pirates mentioned. **

**A/N: Hello, all and long time, no see! I am sorry for the wait; it was hard for me to get into the mood to write something. Thank you for the reviews (looks like everyone had the right idea in mind, though it wasn't particularly hard to guess…). As for that little surprise, I kind of wanted to throw something like that in there. (= **

**Now, it's time for the long awaited next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter Fourteen: Out of the Freezer**

The closer that Barbossa guided them towards the ends of the earth, the colder it seemed to get. The temperature dropped at an alarming rate, leaving the crew unexpectedly shivering and rubbing their arms for warmth. Eventually, they could even catch a glimpse of their breath in the air and the sounds of chattering teeth filled the silence.

"I-it's s-s-so c-cold," Pintel complained while he brushed bits of ice from his beard. Ragetti's wooden eye had frozen in its socket and was now stuck at an odd angle. Every time he tried prying it out, it would only budge an inch or so to the point where he gave up entirely. Blankets were brought out from the cabins, mostly to shield Tia Dalma and Elizabeth from the biting cold.

"W-why couldn't th-the ends of the earth b-be on s-some tropical island or s-s-somethin'?" Ragetti piped up, bringing the thin collar of his coat up towards his neck for a little warmth. Barbossa glared at the two of them with distaste as they stood—practically jumping up and down—attempting to get warm.

"Stop yer complainin', Masters Pintel and Ragetti, before I make ye give every bit of clothin' you have to Miss Elizabeth," he snapped, making the two of them nearly cower with the thought of becoming even colder. Elizabeth felt numb to the bone, with only a thick blanket to wrap around her body. She was so numb that the cramps in her stomach had ceased.

By now, Elizabeth had speculated on every possibility there was for her sudden "sea-sickness". It hadn't taken her long to realize the answer: _pregnancy_. The only problem now was how to break the news to Barbossa and perhaps Will. _I could never hate you,_ Will had said to her only a day or so before. But what would he think if he learned this secret?

_Snap!_ With a sickening crack, Elizabeth watched as one of Sao Feng's men examined his foot and broke off his larger toe. Her mouth dropped open as the man held the toe in his hand, the pain nonexistent due to the cold. If she hadn't been so numb, she was sure she would have upchucked whatever was in her stomach. There wasn't even any blood; it was all thick and frozen and barely oozing out of his new wound.

"Here now, Elizabeth. You're shaking worse than any ship in a storm," Barbossa said, taking off his coat and draping it over her shoulders and the blanket over that. With a smile of gratitude, Elizabeth glanced up at him and—for an instant—their hands touched. His were icy and raw from the cruel wind, though he didn't show any signs that he was cold. _Maybe having the ability to feel isn't as grand as he made it out to be, _Elizabeth thought as another gust of wind slapped against her face.

Barbossa moved away to give new orders to a couple of Sao Feng's men who were standing around awkwardly. Resting her head against the rough wood of the ship, Elizabeth closed her eyes and hoped that they would reach their destination soon.

…

Will was distracted. He was sheltered inside the ship, but it did little to keep the cold away. His breath fogged the air before him and patches of ice clung to his face and hair. The charts from Singapore were spread on the table in front of him, but they made little sense. Images of Elizabeth, ill and pale on her bed, kept intruding his thoughts. _Even when we're arguing, she still manages to get the best of me,_ he thought to himself.

The charts were unlike any charts Will had seen before. In the very middle was a circular palette that spun in different directions when prodded. Strange black markings were everywhere and Will figured they meant something. _Something…but what? _ Again he turned one of the circles and the markings began to line up. Before his eyes, a message became clear…or somewhat clear.

"Over the edge…over again," Will read slowly, stammering slightly with the chattering of his teeth. "Sunrise sets flash of green." What did that mean? The more he re-read it, the more confused he got. What did this have to do with the ends of the earth? Will pushed the charts away, just as a solution came to him. It was one he didn't like at all. Still, even he wasn't as naïve as to think he couldn't use help in deciphering the charts. _Time to swallow my pride, _he bitterly thought as he picked up the charts and, shielding his face with his arms, stepped out into the cold.

…..

Elizabeth rehearsed various scenes in her mind, preparing to explain her current situation to Barbossa. There could be no other reason for her illness; she had never been sea-sick before and her sickness only began shortly after her night with Barbossa. _Not that I regret it, either,_ she immediately reminded herself.

"What is it that's botherin' you, Elizabeth?" As always, Barbossa saw straight through her as though she were constructed from glass. Biting her lip gently, Elizabeth imagined his reaction but had no real idea of what he would do. _Only one way to find out…._

"H-how about a l-little privacy, first?" Elizabeth suggested, pointing to the few pirates who were working close-by, but who were also obviously craning their necks to hear them. The pirates pretended like they hadn't heard a single word.

"You all heard the lady, I'm sure. Get lost," Barbossa growled at them, causing them to scatter rather quickly. When he turned back to Elizabeth, he raised an eyebrow at her and gestured for her to continue. With a deep breath, Elizabeth just decided to jump in head first.

"About that night we spent together," she started. A sly smile crossed Barbossa's face and she was sure he was now reliving that night in pristine detail.

"Lovely, wasn't it?" He chose his words carefully while Elizabeth blushed at the intimate memories flashing in her mind. It had been better than she imagined it would be, even with Will's cold shoulder as a result. If she could do it over again, she would do it the same way. _Unfortunately, that's not the problem here,_ she remembered.

"Mmm," Elizabeth vaguely agreed. "There's something I need to tell you. I just realized…I happen to be—" Elizabeth faltered every time she tried to explain. Why was it so difficult to say that one word? Barbossa's face grew darker with each passing second. Perhaps he was already getting the idea. Still, he would wait until she could say it. "It's hard to believe, but I'm—"

"Over the edge, over again," Will's voice interrupted them as he approached, the charts in his hand. Elizabeth sighed as she realized she would have to keep her secret hidden a while longer, unless she wanted another argument to start between the two of them. Will gazed at her and nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Sunrise sets flash of green. Care to interpret…_Captain_ Barbossa?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she understood that Will was going to Barbossa for help. _Now that's surprising, maybe more than my secret…_

Barbossa seemed to have forgotten the conversation he was about to have with Elizabeth. Instead, he had been thinking the same as Elizabeth and was now grinning smugly. Silence filled the deck as Will waited for his response; Barbossa apparently wanted to draw this out as long as he could, if only to relish it.

"Ever gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa shifted the attention to Gibbs, who was always the master of story-telling. He had been so quiet that Elizabeth had nearly forgotten he had been on deck at all. Climbing the steps, Gibbs came closer and for once wasn't reaching for his flask.

"I reckon I've seen my fair share. It happens on rare occasion. At the last glimpse of sunset, a flash of green light shoots up into the sky. Some go their whole lives without seeing it. Some claimed to have seen it that ain't. Some say—"

"It signals when a soul comes back to this world from the dead," Pintel suddenly interjected. Gibbs looked as though he could strangle the small pirate with his hands. Elizabeth was listening intently, her thoughts spinning rapidly. Pintel shrugged sheepishly as he backed away.

"Trust me, young Master Turner. It's not gettin' to the land of the dead that's the problem. It's getting' back," Barbossa stated, sending a new chill down Elizabeth's spine. If it would prove difficult to return from the land of the dead, then that would mean…_Oh, no. What mess have we gotten ourselves into? _

…..

Well, now. It's too bad that Elizabeth couldn't tell Barbossa about her secret (thanks a lot, Will!). Maybe next time…who knows? Again, sorry for the delay and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know about you, but I'd hate to be that cold!


	15. Into the Frying Pan

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it. I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Jack Sparrow, or any other pirate on board. **

**A/N: So, I am watching Pirates of the Caribbean (CoTBP) while writing this. It just suddenly gave me the inspiration to post another chapter (thank you, ABC Family!). As always, I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. **

**On another note: we're already up to chapter fifteen? Holy crap, I've written a lot already. Well, as long as the readers are enjoying it, I'll certainly continue! By the way, this chapter will be very long (at least in my opinion). Pirates ye be warned...**

**Chapter Fifteen: Into the Frying Pan**

_Father,_

_Forgive me for leaving so abruptly, but I'm afraid I had no choice. It seems a lifetime since I saw you last, though I know it hasn't been long at all. Many things have changed since then...I have changed. Unfortunately, that matter isn't the reason for this letter. _

_ I am in need of your help and it is of utmost importance. The heart of Davy Jones is in Beckett's possession; I have realized that before. As your daughter, I am asking that you find out all you can about that heart, but your intentions must be kept secret. As I've already said, it is of greatest importance. _

_ I know you must be wondering, but I cannot tell you my whereabouts. Though I am sure you would not be able to reach the place where I am going. I can assure you that I am well and I hope you are not worrying too much for me. _

_ It might not mean much, but perhaps I will return to Port Royal someday. Until then, I trust you'll put enough faith in me to do what is necessary. _

_Your Daughter_

…

Governor Weatherby Swann read the tear-stained letter four times before processing what it meant. He stood just outside Cutler Beckett's private offices, clutching the parchment as if it were worth his soul. It had been so long since he'd heard from his daughter and this letter shook him to the core. Carefully, he released a breath—one he had been holding even though he'd never realized it.

Where was Elizabeth now and what "necessary" things did she need to do? All he wanted to know was that she was safe, wherever she was. His eyes scanned the words again, focusing on her request. It was a simple one and Governor Swann had seen the heart brought in by the Commodore.

"I'll do everything I can, Elizabeth," he quietly promised her. It was the least he could do for her. Soft footsteps padded down the hall and he hastily stuffed the letter into his coat. From around the corner came Commodore Norrington, dressed as cleanly and appropriately as he had during the times when he had tried to woo Elizabeth.

"Governor Swann, what are you doing here so early?" Norrington's face shifted, showing all the confusion he was experiencing. Governor Swann was speechless as he racked his brain for a reasonable explanation, but none came. Finally, after checking that no one else was in sight, he revealed the letter from Elizabeth. If he could trust anyone alongside Beckett, it was Norrington.

Norrington quickly read through the letter and then re-read it at a much slower pace. His face grew pale with each passing second. Governor Swann nervously waited for the man to finish, always anticipating the arrival of Beckett.

"What...she's actually written to you? Where is she?" Norrington gripped the letter and it crumpled in his hand. His eyes gazed at Governor Swann with great intensity. It was obvious, especially to the Governor, that Norrington's feelings for Elizabeth had never waned.

"That is the question I wish I could answer," Governor Swann admitted slowly. His mind was still racing with the details of the letter. Worry and concern for his daughter overwhelmed him to the point where he felt it was time to act. "Beckett's told you about the heart, hasn't he?"

"Yes, but I'm not inclined to share that information," Norrington automatically stated, though there was a hint of regret in his eyes as he spoke. Governor Swann's frown deepened as he thought of Elizabeth, out there facing a battle that he was much too afraid to fight. Norrington handed the letter back to the Governor and made to move past him.

"Damn it, it's for Elizabeth," Governor Swann roared, his words echoing down the hall. Norrington stopped in his tracks, as if contemplating the Governor's words. If the Commodore's liking for Elizabeth still existed, he would not walk away. Tension swarmed the air before Norrington turned to face the Governor.

"Very well. I will tell you all that I know about the heart of Davy Jones," Norrington promised, thinking of Elizabeth. It was the least the Commodore could do for her.

…

When Elizabeth emerged from her cabin—almost well rested except for the occasional pains in her abdomen—a wondrous sight stopped her breath. The ice and glaciers were gone and the air was absent of any terrible chill. It was actually quite warm and she noticed the other pirates laughing amongst themselves—something that had been lacking while they slowly froze, nearly to death.

That wasn't what caught her by surprise, though. In place of the ice and frozen terrain was a dark, calm sea. It was so dark that Elizabeth could not distinguish where the sky met the water. Dozens of stars twinkled brightly overhead and a shooting star flashed across the midnight sky. It almost felt like they were sailing along the night sky, losing themselves in its silky, mystical embrace.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The voice came from close by, causing her to nearly jump from where she stood. At the same time, her mind recognized the voice and it sent familiar, pleasurable chills down her spine. Barbossa was leaning beside her cabin door and she hadn't even noticed his appearance. "It's good to know I can still get a nice reaction out of you, Elizabeth. Even after being dead," he said, pointing out her surprise.

"Perhaps it's because you've been...dead," she admitted, stumbling over the last word. The way she and Barbossa had reconnected so quickly, it made her feel as if his death had been a bad dream. "The night sky is beautiful," she stated, changing the subject.

"Much like yourself," Barbossa said, crossing over to her and trailing a hand down her face. Nearby, Elizabeth could see Tia Dalma pacing the deck. The woman glanced over at the two of them, her dark hair becoming a curtain that hid her face. Elizabeth suddenly had the urge to bring her hands to her abdomen, but resisted.

"How so?" Elizabeth smiled and leaned her head back to stare Barbossa straight in the eye. His own secretive smile was playing on his lips as he studied her with his dark eyes.

"Beautiful on the surface, yes. But when one looks closer, there's even more hidden temptations waitin'," Barbossa told her, cupping her face. Some of his words bounced around her head; she was thinking of the word "temptation" and knew she was experiencing a dangerous temptation at that moment.

It was as though time had stopped completely and all Elizabeth could hear was the steady beating of her heart. Barbossa leaned in closer to her, the space between them very delicate indeed. Elizabeth knew he wanted to kiss her and she felt she wasn't about to refuse.

_Wait,_ a small voice of logic in the back of her mind erupted. _This is how 'it' happened. A kiss can lead to dangerous things,_ the voice warned her, but she wasn't listening. It was too late anyway; the space between them closed and their lips met for the first time since that night. Eagerly, Elizabeth returned the kiss, all logic disappearing from her mind.

_What...about...the pregnancy?_ The small voice was determined to be heard and that one word broke the moment like a stone shattering through glass, its pieces scattering to the floor. Elizabeth broke the kiss and took a step back while Barbossa gazed at her in disbelief.

"There's something I need to say and if I don't say it soon, then I'm not sure what I'll do," the words rushed from her mouth, as if it really wasn't her talking. Barbossa tilted his head towards her, anticipating her words. "You see, I'm—"

"Excuse me. Mind if I speak to Elizabeth?" Will approached them, a grim expression on his face. With his back to their intrusion, Barbossa rolled his eyes impatiently. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was ready to shove Will away for a mere two minutes.

"Miss Elizabeth and I were discussing important matters. I'm afraid your answer is no," Barbossa told Will, his eyes narrowing. Elizabeth eyed the two of them, secretly hoping Will would take the hint. _One word...it's just one word, Elizabeth,_ she thought as the 'one word' was threatening to burst from her mouth.

"Perhaps I wasn't all that clear. I would like to speak to my _fiancée_ in private," Will explained through gritted teeth. Elizabeth's heart thudded as the two men glared at each other. Finally, Barbossa shifted his gaze to Elizabeth, who simply nodded once. If having a talk with Will would satisfy him, then so be it.

"We'll continue this conversation at a more convenient time," Barbossa addressed Elizabeth before leaving her alone with Will. Her 'fiancé' was staring after the captain, making sure that he was well out of earshot.

"Conversation? I don't think there was ever a time when you kissed me like that," Will said, his voice sounding disappointed. Elizabeth felt a sudden miserable pang of grief for him; she had wanted their relationship to work, but that was before Barbossa returned to life. She walked towards the railing, knowing he would follow. "How long do we continue not talking?"

"You don't call this 'talking'?" Elizabeth replied. For a while, she had imagined that things were not as bad between them. Apparently, she had been wrong. Will gave her a serious look, which used to be very uncommon for him. _He's changed, just as I've changed,_ she realized.

"Elizabeth, you know as well as I do that we're not talking like we used to," he clarified, frowning as he watched her. Elizabeth felt his eyes on her face and she dropped her gaze to the shadowy water below. The reflections of the stars were mirrored on the surface of the water.

"Once we rescue Jack, everything will be fine," she insisted, more to herself than to Will. The truth was...would it really solve anything if they brought Jack back? It certainly wouldn't solve her relationship problems.

"Once we rescue Jack?" There was a measure of doubt in Will's voice. Elizabeth suddenly glanced back at him to see his brown eyes scrutinizing her face so intently. It was one thing to think that her love for Barbossa had never died, but surely he didn't assume she would place Jack at a higher value than him? Elizabeth recalled the day she kissed Jack and regret followed close at its heels.

"Will, you can't possibly believe—" But the truth was there in his face. It had dawned on her long ago that he had witnessed the kiss between her and Jack. It almost broke her heart to see him looking at her this way, like he would a complete stranger. Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak again, but Tia Dalma slid silently up to them.

"For wha' we want most, there is a cost must be paid in the end," she whispered, her eyes unreadable in the darkness. Will and Elizabeth stared at her in confusion for a minute. Will seemed to somewhat decipher her meaning.

"Barbossa! Ahead," Will suddenly called out, rushing to where Barbossa stood at the helm of the ship. Elizabeth trailed behind him, her mind racing.

"Aye! We're good and lost now," the captain answered, startling Elizabeth. What could he mean, lost? Some of the pirates that surrounded them halted, overhearing their words. Hushed murmurs floated around, the word 'lost' being a key word.

"Lost?" Will's face became angry as he repeated the word, surely not understanding Barbossa's intentions. Elizabeth figured that Will was thinking it was Barbossa's responsibility to get them to the world's end and that this new revelation was not helping. _What are we to do now? _

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found," he explained calmly, only gazing at Elizabeth. "Elseways, everyone would know where it was." The logic made sense to her, at least a little.

"We're gaining speed," Gibbs cried out, holding onto his flask for dear life. Cotton slid as the ship took a sharp turn, crashing into Marty.

"Aye," Barbossa answered. Will's eyes grew wide as he realized that Barbossa would not change course anytime soon. Pushing past Elizabeth, he approached the group of pirates, calling out orders as if he—and not Barbossa—were captain.

"All hands to stations! Hard to port, gather way," Will demanded, causing the pirates to scatter aboard the deck. Elizabeth watched as the excitement and adrenaline increased. Marty regained his footing from where had fallen backwards and was now peering over the railing with an expression of true awe.

"Look there," he ribbed Cotton and pointed. Elizabeth came up beside them and leaned forward, gasping as she saw what they had noticed. Up ahead, the water rapidly flowed over what appeared as a cliff, which meant the ship was about to go straight over the edge.

"You've doomed us all," Elizabeth accused Barbossa, releasing the pent-up frustration she had been holding back since speaking to Will. Barbossa locked eyes with her and—with only two steps—came face to face with her. It reminded her of when he kissed her only moments ago and her breath caught in her throat. Gripping one of the overhanging ropes, he leaned in close to her.

"Don't be so unkind, Elizabeth," he said, loud enough so only she could hear him. "You may not survive to pass this way again and these be the last friendly words you hear," he told her as one hand lifted her face towards his. For a second, she imagined he would kiss her again, but he gently released her.

Nearby, Will continued to shout orders, ignoring Barbossa's attempts to disregard his demands. The pirates were stuck; they stared between Barbossa and Will as the two simultaneously gave new orders before deciding to obey their captain. Tia Dalma was crouched in the corner, muttering something in a language that sounded like French.

The ship had reached the cliff and, with a shuddering turn, stalled for a mere second over the edge. Will hurriedly leaped over to Elizabeth and wrapped his arm around her waist tightly.

"Hold on," he yelled over the roaring of the waterfall. Elizabeth spied some ropes above her and clenched her fists over them, praying she would be able to hold on. The ship teetered over the edge and then dropped vertically. Elizabeth felt her feet leave the ship as her body flew upwards, Will's arm loosening. The last thing she heard was Barbossa's laugh as the ship and its crew fell down into deep darkness.

…

**I don't know about you, but I thought that was a pretty long chapter. What did you guys think? Remember to review; every little bit counts and gives me tons of inspiration to continue! Next time, Jack Sparrow will appear...and perhaps make a few interesting observations. (= Until next time, readers!**


	16. Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, no matter how much I really want to. All I own is my laptop, which I am currently using to write this story. Everything else belongs to Disney (lucky them). **

**A/N: Sorry for the slight delay; I've been busy babysitting my cousin's dog, who—by the way—is insanely hyper! I swear, I couldn't even sit for two seconds to type this chapter! **

**Good news: I have (finally!) seen POTC 4 in theaters (I thought it was a pretty good movie). It certainly gave me the burst of inspiration to finish this chapter (and perhaps concoct new ideas for the future…). Be patient, readers; good stuff will come soon. **

**As always, I want to thank those who are reviewing and reading my story; without you, this story probably would not exist at the moment. Cheers to you (drinks all around!). **

**Guess what? Jack Sparrow appears…and who knows what trouble there will be now? **

**Chapter Sixteen: Jack Sparrow**

_We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs…drink up me hearties, yo ho…Dead men tell no tales…_

Nonsense was spinning through Elizabeth's mind. The first few words strangely sounded like Jack Sparrow and the memory of being stranded with him clouded her mind. The last words were shrill, coming from Cotton's parrot. The last thing she remembered was the sense of being lifted off the ground as their ship descended over the waterfall.

_Where are we now? Davy Jones' Locker? Or somewhere much worse? _ Elizabeth felt water flowing around her, though it was warmer than she had expected it would be. It gently rocked her, like a mother rocking an infant to sleep. Back and forth…back and forth…

Slowly, Elizabeth pried her eyes open. At the same time, she opened her mouth to call out to someone, but water rushed into her mouth, the saltiness of it leaving a bitter aftertaste. Coughing, she bolted upright and felt a wave of nausea. Black spots danced in front of her eyes, but slowly faded away, allowing her to see properly.

The crew had landed in the ocean and the beach was only a few feet ahead. The sun was beating viciously down on their heads. Beside her, Will was struggling to regain his footing. A wave crashed into him, sending him flying into the water. That same wave struck Elizabeth in the face and suddenly she was engulfed in the water. Strong hands grasped the spot under her arm and yanked her upwards.

Barbossa was gazing down at her, an amused smile on his lips. Elizabeth got to her feet and nodded in gratitude; Will had just reached the level of standing and was now glancing in her direction. Cotton's parrot squawked while Pintel and Ragetti were shielding their eyes from the glaring light of the sun. Elizabeth followed their gaze and noticed that there was nothing—nothing but an endless, cruel desert.

"This truly is a godforsaken place," Gibbs muttered, staring out at the dunes and the miles of sand that stretched ever onward. Out of habit, he fumbled for his flask and started to tilt it to his lips when Barbossa narrowed his eyes.

"Master Gibbs, ye'd be wise to save as much drink as you can or else ye be drinkin' ocean water," Barbossa warned him, pointing to the rolling waves. Gibbs seemed to notice the water for the first time and suddenly thought better of wasting whatever drink he had left.

"I don't see Jack…I don't see anyone," Elizabeth said, studying the plains for any sign of another living person. If Jack was here, where was he? For all they knew, he could be miles away, far across the desert. Will simply shrugged, as if it didn't matter at all.

"He's here," Barbossa assured her with certainty. His eyes were trained on one area of the desert, as though he expected Jack Sparrow to appear in that spot. "Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took."

"It doesn't matter," Will protested, stepping forward to approach Barbossa. The crew swung their heads towards them, clearly anticipating another testosterone-fueled battle. Elizabeth scoffed at the idea; it was probably the crew's only means of amusement these days. "We're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack," Will boldly accused Barbossa.

_That's not entirely fair,_ Elizabeth instantly thought. _Barbossa had promised he'd be able to get us to Davy Jones' Locker and he has._ From behind Pintel and Ragetti—who were gazing out at the remains of their ship with longing—Tia Dalma stepped into view, a white crab in the palm of her hand. Elizabeth watched with wonder as the woman petted the stony-looking crab with one long nail.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think," she told them, a secretive smile written on her face. _She knows something,_ Elizabeth thought, though not for the first time. Tia Dalma, being the mysterious woman she was, often knew more than she should.

A loud, shifting sound reached Elizabeth's ears and she turned in the direction of the sand dunes. Out of nowhere, the bow of the Black Pearl ascended over the edge of the dune and rode the sand as if it were water. It was an amazing sight; the Black Pearl, with her great speed, closed in on the crew and at the helm was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

…..

Jack Sparrow glided down onto the beach and landed only a few feet away from the group, swaying on his feet the slightest bit. The Black Pearl, as swift as ever, took to the tides and smoothly rode along them. Elizabeth heard the awed whispers of the crew; some of Sao Feng's men were murmuring with the word "impossible" on their lips, Pintel and Ragetti were staring open-mouthed at Jack, as if they expected him to be a mirage meant to deceive them. Barbossa gazed out at the Black Pearl with longing and it was only then that Elizabeth paused to consider how much he may have missed commanding the ship.

As calmly as ever, Jack Sparrow strode towards Gibbs, as though they were not, in fact, standing in Davy Jones' Locker. The blazing sun had tanned Jack's face and his hat set a shadow across his eyes, making them difficult to read. A sudden urge filled her, an urge to run towards Jack and embrace him out of sheer relief of finding him so quickly. The only thing that stopped her, aside from Barbossa's tilt of the head and searing gaze, was Will's expression. She wasn't sure how long he was looking her way, but now there was a questioning, almost suspicious gleam in his brown eyes, forcing Elizabeth to fall back at the last second.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack addressed the weathered, rum-smelling man. Elizabeth's eyes snapped in Jack's direction, all other worries lost. _It no longer matters, does it? We've found Jack and now we can return to our world and everything will turn out right,_ Elizabeth was hoping with every beat of her heart. "I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack was glaring at Gibbs with mind-numbing intensity, waiting for an answer. The others glanced around in confusion while Elizabeth began wondering…could Jack have somehow forgotten her role in his death?

"Sir?" Gibbs was confused as were the rest of the crew. Barbossa narrowed his eyes at Jack in curiosity. Perhaps it was only Elizabeth that noticed the small smile that was forming on Will's face.

"There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?" Jack's voice rose several notches, an almost mad look on his face. _What could he be talking about? Why doesn't he remember? _

"You're in Davy Jones' Locker, Captain," Gibbs reminded Jack in a hushed tone. Everything and everyone was silent as they waited for Jack to realize this truth; even the monkey and the parrot were sitting still. A blank and somewhat shocked expression covered Jack's face before it vanished under his mask of understanding. It was almost as though his new reality had slipped his mind.

"I know that," he responded in an unconvincing tone. "I know where I am and don't think I don't!" Jack gave Gibbs a warning look before his eyes strayed to the other members of the group. Next to Elizabeth, Barbossa was sporting an expression of impatience and doubt.

"Jack Sparrow," he called out, stepping forward into view. Jack's face lit up like he was meeting an old friend from years past. For the second time, Elizabeth wondered how much of a toll Davy Jones' Locker took on Jack. It was like a replica of their old Captain, nothing close to the original.

"Ah, Hector," Jack's words burst out with glee and fondness. With a touch of eagerness, Jack crossed the beach to where Barbossa stood, his head held high. "It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember?" Barbossa replied with a bit of a smile. As though cold water had suddenly hit him, Barbossa's smile dropped and he became serious. "You shot me," he accused Jack, who was staring at him as though the idea were utterly ridiculous.

"No I didn't," Jack insisted before moving past him, leaving Barbossa with a look of disbelief. Elizabeth met his eyes and shrugged; there was clearly something not right about Jack Sparrow. "Ah, Tia Dalma. Out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

"He thinks we're a hallucination," Will spoke from where he stood, a few feet away from Elizabeth. It was the first time he'd spoken since they had fallen over the edge of the world and that same smile was now fully-formed. The others seemed to toss this theory around a bit, a few nodding their heads and saying "I told you so." Oblivious to them all, Jack aimed for Will, leaning in closely when he spoke.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or a damsel in distress? Either one," Jack motioned carelessly with his hand. It struck Elizabeth that this was the first time that she could handle everything on her own; she no longer needed Will to save her. Did he see that as another way of her letting him go?

"No," Will answered briskly, confirming Jack's point. Jack made a gesture with his hands, as though saying "A-ha!" Will backed away a step as if he were afraid to catch Jack's madness.

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D., you're not really here," Jack concluded through all his nonsense. Elizabeth, shaking her head with pity for this man that had become something unlike himself, stepped out from behind Barbossa. It was Jack's turn to be baffled.

"Jack, this is real. We're here," she assured him in a soft voice. Jack gaped at her like he was seeing a ghost, pointing at her and opening his mouth, but no words ever came. She saw the understanding and recognition in his eyes at that moment. _He remembers, _she realized. To her surprise, he slid past her without touching her and bent close to Gibbs.

"The locker, you say?" It seemed like Jack was trying hopelessly to piece together this puzzle, holding a hand to his forehead and concentrating harder than he ever had before in his life. Elizabeth felt like she couldn't breathe at all. Why wasn't this making any sense to Jack?

"We're here to rescue you," she blurted out, rushing forward. Will put a hand on her shoulder, physically telling her it was no use. Jack spun and eyed her, a dangerous look in his eyes. He was one step away from complete madness, Elizabeth could see that much.

"Have you now? That's very kind of you," he said mockingly, distancing himself from their group as though he had just drawn an invisible line between them. "But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing, and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood."

Elizabeth felt Jack's words sink into her mind and with it came a sensation of dread that clutched her heart. Surely he didn't plan on leaving them here, in this deserted wasteland? _No,_ Elizabeth screamed inside her head. _I happen to be pregnant and there's no chance I'll be giving birth to my child in Davy Jones' Locker! _

"I see my ship right there," Barbossa argued, extending a hand in the direction of the Pearl. A smug grin was plastered on his face. His dark eyes watched with pleasure as Jack squinted, his eyes gazing out where the Black Pearl floated while a hand shielded his face from the sun.

"Can't spot it," Jack shrugged, causing Barbossa's smile to drop as quickly as fire set to gunpowder. There was a sarcastic note in Jack's voice; clearly he wasn't about to just hand the reigns over to Barbossa. The Pearl was probably the last valuable item Jack now owned. "Must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl," he continued, grinning widely at Barbossa.

_Barbossa can get us out of here, surely he can,_ Elizabeth was thinking, still stuck on Jack's hint that he'd desert them there. _Barbossa was the one to get us here so he must know the way back…_As her thoughts spun wildly around her head, she noticed that everyone was instantly bombarding Jack, revealing the troubles that lay waiting in their world. She recalled her letter to her father and prayed he had found out something useful.

"Why should I sail with any of you?" Jack was scrutinizing each and every one of them, like they were something completely grotesque. "Four of you tried to kill me in the past; one of you succeeded." Elizabeth drew in a gasp; Jack had brought it up for everyone to see.

Beside her, Will became stiff and she could almost hear him connecting the dots in his head. Finally, he turned to glance at her with questioning eyes. Of course, Will had known she kissed Jack, but he hadn't known that the Captain's death was her doing. Now he knew fully well what she had been hiding. Barbossa was also looking at her, but the intensity of his eyes and manner was different from Will's. It seemed like Barbossa was actually impressed by her actions, impressed to know that she had been the one to conquer Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, she's not told you, eh? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here," Jack said, moving closer to Tia Dalma and the others, picking out members of his crew. Even though she was not looking at him, she could tell that Will was still staring at her, silently demanding answers. Instead, Elizabeth spun and walked away, all the while feeling the weight of her burdens increasing on her shoulders.

…..

One thing that Elizabeth quickly discerned about Davy Jones' Locker was that the sun never decreased in intensity. The heat surrounded her and engulfed her until she could hardly breathe. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her throat was like sandpaper, becoming rougher every time she sucked in a breath. She was thirsty—thirstier than she had ever been in her life—but she refused to move from where she was sitting on the sand. In the distance, she could see the pirates struggling to bring the Pearl closer to shore so that they could board; Jack and Barbossa were distracted by their endless arguing. As uncomfortable as she was under the cruel sun, Elizabeth could only close her eyes and try to find peace in her mind.

"Hello, Lizzie," Jack's voice called out to her as he approached her. Reluctantly opening her eyes, she just caught Jack swaying and drunkenly trying to regain his composure. As he took a seat next to her, she could smell the unmistakable scent of rum on his breath. Perhaps it was possible that Jack had drunk so much rum that the odor was permanent. "Feeling a bit remorseful? Regret? Guilty as charged?"

"I am sorry for what I've done to you, Jack," she admitted, letting out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Jack held out a jug of water to her and she gratefully gulped down half of it.

"At least it wasn't the rum," Jack pointed out, eyeing the little bit of water he had left. "It's occurred to me that in my unfortunate absence your loyalty no longer lies with dear William," he mentioned, taking a swig of the water. Elizabeth figured he was hoping that it had been rum instead. Then another thought stopped her. _How does he know…? _

"We've just been reunited with you and it's taken you a few minutes to figure that much out?" Elizabeth trained her eyes on the horizon, a never-ending void of blue sky and blue water. What would they do if they somehow couldn't return to their normal world? Would they be stuck forever in this barren land? Out of all of them, Jack seemed the least bit concerned for their fate.

"I happen to be skilled in reading body language, and…" Jack's voice trailed off as his roamed over her body, clearly imagining more than simply "reading" her. _Even Davy Jones' Locker hasn't changed him that much, _she realized.

"Jack," she warned him. His sultry eyes returned to her face and there was a hint of a victorious grin on his lips. Barbossa's orders traveled across the sand to them, the pirates moving twice as fast to please their captain. Elizabeth frowned as she wondered. Did Jack actually agree to allow Barbossa to be captain? On his beloved Pearl?

"So, it's old Barbossa, then, eh?" Jack thought she was gazing out at Barbossa, specifically because of her relationship with him. She noticed Will, sitting on the beach below them and letting the waves wash over his skin. What was he thinking now, as he absorbed the details of her latest secret? Still, it wasn't her deepest secret. The thought of it was bursting forward and it was becoming harder to push it back; she hadn't told a soul about it yet.

"I'm pregnant," Elizabeth suddenly whispered, tasting those two words in her mouth. It still amazed her that her new reality revolved around this unborn child. What would she even do with it? Stay in a town like Port Royal and raise it, even when her heart wanted the open ocean?

"Is that so? Drinks all around, I say. Of course it belongs to Barbossa, then. William would never be able to do…that," Jack motioned towards her stomach. Despite her foul mood, she managed a tight smile. Jack tossed back the last few drops of the water and threw the jug over his shoulder, the glass shattering and mixing with the sand.

"I haven't even told him yet," Elizabeth said. It felt so good to tell someone; even if that someone wasn't the person she intended to tell in the first place. She could only imagine how Will would react. _It would be the final straw, the final piece that severs any relationship we still have, _she thought.

"Seems like you have a dilemma, Lizzie. Good luck," he said before abruptly standing up. Elizabeth scowled at him as Gibbs waved them towards the Pearl. They were finally leaving, with Barbossa as their captain. Sighing, Elizabeth got to her feet—she felt a little nausea pass over her—and hoped that she hadn't made a mistake in revealing her deepest secret to Jack Sparrow.

…

**Hope you guys liked the chapter. What will happen when Barbossa and Will find out about her secret? Only time will tell! Now press that review button and give me something to look forward to while I start writing the next chapter. (= **


	17. Pain and Secrets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything in relation to it. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Jack Sparrow, and the rest of the crew do not belong to me. **

**Chapter Seventeen: Pain and Secrets**

"I know something you don't know," Jack Sparrow tormented Barbossa in a sing-song voice, just loud enough for the captain to hear. The two stood on the deck of the Black Pearl as the magnificent black ship set sail, soaring towards the horizon. The crew rushed around, too busy to even sip a bit of rum, each one worrying about how they would make it back to the land of the living. Barbossa slowly turned to study Jack, an eyebrow raised in interest.

"And what be that, Jack?" A screech broke through the air as Jack the monkey landed perfectly on Barbossa's shoulder, watching Jack with its beady black eyes. Ignoring the monkey, Jack reached a hand forward for the charts that were held tightly in Barbossa's grip, which Barbossa swiftly pulled away.

"I'm not telling _you_. If I did, there'd be no point in shoving it in your face, now would there?" Jack faked a pleasant smile, enjoying how Barbossa's frown deepened, how the collected captain's mind seemed to unravel at the seams. "Though I will inform you it has everything to do with your dear mistress," Jack hinted, referring to Elizabeth. At this, Barbossa's eyes widened the slightest bit.

"Is that so? Why not share it?" Once again, Jack furtively attempted to grab the charts, but Barbossa purposely held them just out of reach. In his mind, Barbossa imagined Elizabeth and the kind of secret she was keeping at bay. All the while, Jack the monkey bared his fangs at Jack and leaped to Barbossa's other shoulder and close to the charts, as though he were protecting them.

"How about I be captain of the Black Pearl and then I will graciously share with you Elizabeth's secret," Jack started in on his negotiating. Barbossa stared at him as if he were crazy.

"Let's say you share this secret with me and I _might_ be generous enough to consider you as captain," Barbossa offered, even though he sounded as if he'd rather not consider Jack as captain of the Black Pearl. Jack scrunched his nose, the way a person did when they detected a foul stench.

"Or you could make me captain of _my _ship and I'll tell you the secret," Jack argued, trying to move around Barbossa to reach the charts. Barbossa was quick; he easily avoided Jack and started for the stairs ahead of them.

"I think not. Your word's not one I'd be trusting, Jack," Barbossa told him, stalking off and taking the charts with him. If this "secret" was anything especially important, Barbossa was sure it'd be much easier talking to the source of it himself.

….

It was quiet below deck, a place where Elizabeth had holed herself in order to sort through her troubled thoughts. How had she ever managed to dig a hole so deep that she could not see any light at all? It was bad enough that she was now pregnant, but Jack—of all people—knew when she hadn't had the chance or the strength to tell either Barbossa or Will. And Will had actually been ready to talk to her again, to expose his feelings to her once more. Would he still do that if he knew what she was hiding?

Footsteps sounded on the stairs behind her and she mentally guessed who it might be. It might not be entirely bad if it were Jack or even Barbossa. That is, if Jack had already spread the word. As long as it wasn't…

"You left Jack to the Kraken?" Will's voice flowed down to where she was poised on the edge of a step, her light hair like a curtain around her face. Each word of his was dripping with disdain and acid. His shadow crept along the stairs and stretched out on the floor before her.

"He's rescued now. It's done with," she softly explained to him, hoping he would understand. Frustrated, Will descended the rest of the stairs and refused to look at her. For the second time in her life, he was shutting her out, putting a solid wall between them. Before she knew what she was doing, Elizabeth was standing, her mouth open to speak, but words did not come easily. "Will…I had no choice," she told him in a desperate act of getting him to understand.

"You chose not to tell me," he snapped back, silencing her. _You chose not to trust me,_ the words went unspoken but clearly implied. It hurt her to hear him speak like that, to hear him lose that caring and gentle quality in his voice.

"I couldn't," she said quietly. For a moment, she wondered if Will had heard her; he was so still. "It wasn't your burden to bear," she declared. Swiftly, Will spun and directed her to a wooden beam where he enclosed her in a small space, his body close to hers. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and the burning of his brown eyes on hers. In that one movement, he had placed all his anger, frustration, and longing.

"But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought…" Will struggled to find the words, but Elizabeth was already thinking them. To jump to such a conclusion, it made it clear just how much the two had grown apart in such a short time.

"You thought I loved him. He wasn't the one I loved," she whispered to him, studying the hurt in his eyes. Abruptly, Will released her, taking a few steps back. _He thinks I'm referring to Barbossa,_ she realized as he closed his eyes to her. "I meant _you_, Will. After Barbossa died…I really did love you," she assured him, clutching her hands over her heart. Elizabeth felt pain in her heart, pain like a sharp knife. Dropping her gaze, Elizabeth started for the stairs, but Will stopped her, his hands once again on her shoulders like a weight pushing her down.

"If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?" It was a deadly question, one that rang through Elizabeth's ears like a shot from a gun. Though she did not want to admit it, there was only one answer she could give. It was then she fully understood that she was not the woman Will had once fallen in love with; far from it, actually.

"You can't," she whispered before breaking his hold on her and running up the stairs, the tears burning underneath her eyelids and threatening to fall.

…..

On the deck of the Black Pearl, the skies had deepened to almost black with only a few stars shining above. Most of the crew was gathered at one side of the ship, glancing overboard. Even Tia Dalma was there, her eyes nearly dead and grave as she eyed whatever it was that entertained the crew. _Perhaps someone fell overboard,_ Elizabeth thought as she approached Barbossa, who was looking equally serious.

As soon as Elizabeth reached the edge of the Black Pearl, her eyes widened in surprise. Below them, dozens of longboats trailed the ocean, each one with a small light attached to the front to guide their way. Most of them seemed pale and washed out, not really normal beings.

"We are nothing but ghosts to dem," Tia Dalma explained. Elizabeth realized that each person was staring straight ahead, oblivious to the Black Pearl and its crew.

"Tis best just let them be," Barbossa advised, lightly covering Elizabeth's hand with his. The air in Elizabeth's lungs halted as she caught sight of one particular individual in one of the boats below. Relief burst inside her and overwhelmed her; surely it wasn't a coincidence?

"It's my father," she said to herself. The outline of his form became clear, complete with his wig. It didn't occur to her to wonder why his expression was so grim. Her father was there, which meant they must have returned to their normal world. It was a good time as well—she hadn't had a long talk with her father in a while and how would he react when he learned that he was to be given a grandchild, even if it was a result of a forbidden love? "It's my father! We've made it back! Father, look here," she called out with excitement, removing her hand from under Barbossa's in order to wave at him. Beside her, Jack reached forward and gripped her wrist, giving her a dark look.

"Elizabeth, we're not back," he informed her, almost with remorse. Elizabeth didn't hear his words properly; of course they must be back. Certainly Jack did not know what he was talking about or else what was her father doing there, in that boat? Any other explanation was ridiculous.

"Father," she called again. Elizabeth was shocked to hear a bit of doubt in her voice. It was him; she knew her father anywhere. Slowly, her father's eyes located her and they were blank, clueless, absent of any intelligent thought. The sight of them stopped Elizabeth in her tracks. Vaguely, she felt Barbossa place his hand on her arm, almost for comfort.

"Elizabeth…are you dead?" The question confused her. It was a silly, unlikely question—why ever would her father assume she was dead when she had written to him to tell him she was alright? Still he was slumped in that longboat, his eyes falling to the bleak waters. "I think I am," he said, freezing every inch of her. Elizabeth could not accept it; it must be the furthest thing from the truth.

"No…no you can't be," she protested. If her father was dead, then there would be purpose in returning to Port Royal at all. What was left for her there? _Are you dead? I think I am,_ the words raced through her head without having any real meaning. Everyone's eyes were on her, waiting for her reaction. Barbossa's grip on her arm increased, but she hardly felt it.

"There was this chest, you see. And a heart. At the time it seemed so important," her father murmured, his voice sounding lost and absent of all emotion. Another sharp knife sliced into Elizabeth's heart and she realized she was shaking violently. Could his death be her fault? Could the fact that she had pressed him to discover information have led to a cruel end?

"Come aboard," she begged him. Maybe if he did, he would no longer be dead. No one was rushing to aid her in bringing her father aboard, however. Why didn't they do something?

"I've learned that if you stab the heart, yours must take its place. Sail the seas for eternity. The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for," her father droned on, unaware of her conflicting emotions. At one time she had wanted his help in finding this information, but not at that price. It was not worth his death.

"Someone cast a line," Elizabeth yelled to the crew, but no one moved. Frantically, she scanned the faces of each one, her eyes pausing on Barbossa the longest. Only Marty chose to lift one of the ropes and drag it towards her. Impatience overrode Elizabeth's thinking and she snatched the rope from the small pirate's hands, tossing it overboard. "Take the line," she shouted to her father, who could not seem to hear her as his boat drifted farther away.

"I'm so proud of you, Elizabeth," her father said, his eyes glassy and almost vacant. Elizabeth gripped the line with all her strength, refusing to accept the bitter truth. _No, it can't be. My father can't be dead,_ she convinced herself. Blood pounded in her ears and nerves jumped crazily as she gazed at her father, her last connection to Port Royal.

"Father, the line! Take the line! Why won't you help?" Elizabeth harshly directed the question at the crew as they stood by, watching the scene without moving a muscle. Distraught, Elizabeth flung the rope aside and dashed for the stairs leading to the highest point of the ship, where she could easily plunge into the water. Barbossa's eyes widened as he realized what she was planning.

"She must not leave the ship," Tia Dalma shrieked, followed by the cacophony of footsteps rushing to stop Elizabeth. As soon as she reached the end of the ship, Elizabeth glanced down at her father's longboat, swung a leg over the railing—

-and Will, out of thin air, was beside her, pulling her back from the edge and cradling her in his arms while tears streaked her face. Will buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly and whispering words of comfort. By then, her father was nearly gone, fading into the fog that grazed the ocean's waters.

"No! I won't leave you! Please…I won't let you die," Elizabeth was crying out, her voice broken. Elizabeth seemed to shrink into Will's embrace, like a child that needed comfort and reassurance after experiencing a nightmare. Will turned his face up to Tia Dalma, his eyes full of sorrow.

"Is there a way?" Everyone on board knew what he meant and almost everyone knew the answer. Tia Dalma shook her head once, her dark eyes staring at the spot where Elizabeth's father had just been only moments ago.

"Him at peace," she replied, closing her eyes as though sending up a prayer. In his arms, Elizabeth moaned and placed a hand on her abdomen; the cramps were increasing again, shaking her whole body. Will must have thought it was caused by the pain of losing her father, for he continued repeated words like "it's alright" and "everything will be fine."

"No," Elizabeth whispered, her nails digging into her stomach. Will followed her hand with his eyes and a new light shined in his eyes.

"What is it? Elizabeth?" Slowly, she drew away from him and knelt on the ground, the last of the cramps subsiding. Barbossa appeared as though he would have pulled Will away from Elizabeth at any moment. Gasping for a quick breath, Elizabeth knew it was time. As she opened her mouth to speak, she could feel the stares of every person on board, especially Barbossa and Will. It was Barbossa she met eyes with before she spoke; it was him who needed to hear it most after all.

"I think…I'm pregnant."

….

**Well, two chapters in two days. Maybe I'm on a roll again. Of course, I'm just doing this for all those wonderful readers out there! (= **

** So she finally told them. How will Will and Barbossa react? We'll just have to see next time! Remember to review; it's what gives me the inspiration to continue! **


	18. Up is Down

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it. I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, Jack Sparrow, or any other character involved. Everything belongs to Disney. **

**A/N: Hey, readers! Thanks for the reviews (they keep my story alive) and I'm glad so many like my story. This is for you, guys! **

**So, the truth comes out. How will Will and Barbossa react? Read on and see…**

**Chapter Eighteen: Up is Down **

"I think…I'm pregnant," Elizabeth said, shocking everyone into silence. Barbossa's eyes widened as he gazed at her, thousands of thoughts spinning in his head, but none coming out. There was no question that her unborn child belonged to him; it had most certainly happened that marvelous night…not that he regretted it one bit. Will was staring at Elizabeth, his mouth dropped open in surprise. _It certainly isn't his, _Barbossa thought with amusement.

"Elizabeth…how? You can't be unless…" Will's words trailed off as the pieces of the puzzle began to connect in the boy's head. Elizabeth avoided his gaze, instead glancing up at Barbossa meaningfully. "It was that night, wasn't it? It was more than dinner," Will guessed through gritted teeth. Barbossa couldn't resist taunting the boy; Elizabeth was truly—in practically every way now—his.

"Aye, and a pleasurable night it was," he confirmed, locking eyes with Will. The boy looked like he was ready to draw his sword. If he did, Barbossa would just have to teach him another lesson in fighting. The boy should know better by now than to cross blades with a pirate, and a skilled pirate at that. Elizabeth's eyes darted between the two, unsure of how to resolve this situation.

"It be a touch of destiny," Tia Dalma murmured, smiling curiously. Will's face reddened with anger and his hands clenched Elizabeth's arms until she closed her eyes, no doubt feeling the brunt end of the fury. At that instant, Barbossa wanted to stride over to Will and wrench him away from Elizabeth.

"Destiny has nothing to do with it," Will muttered, glaring fiercely at Barbossa. Slow tears fell over Elizabeth's face and her hair shielded her from view. One hand was placed protectively over her abdomen, as if she expected this problem to take a turn for the worse. Barbossa wanted nothing more than to go to her, if only the boy would release her.

"Will, I'm sorry," Elizabeth whispered, but it was too late. Will glanced down at her and removed his hands from her arms, standing up. The anger disappeared from his eyes and the only thing remaining was disappointment and surrender. Barbossa watched him suspiciously, still wondering if he would fight it out.

"It doesn't matter. I suppose there's no reason to have you as my fiancée any longer," he said bitterly before swiftly turning and—sending one last glare towards Barbossa—marching from the deck. An awkward silence followed, each member of the crew struggling for words. Jack stepped forward and gestured to the crew.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration. Drinks, anyone?" Jack smiled widely at the crew, but only Gibbs offered up his flask, swallowing most of it. The pirates—with a pointed stare from Barbossa—took the hint and scattered. Barbossa approached Elizabeth just as she was getting to her feet. She swayed uneasily for a slight second and Barbossa caught her in his arms, holding her close.

"Careful now, lass," Barbossa advised her. Elizabeth stared in one direction, as though lost in deep thought. With a sigh, she buried her head in Barbossa's shoulder and he gently stroked her hair.

"He hates me now. He said he never could, but I know he does," Elizabeth said, making Barbossa frown in displeasure. If not a fiancé—he was beginning to realize—the boy was still something dear to Elizabeth and she cared for his feelings as much as his own. The news of the pregnancy had severed any ties Will had with Elizabeth, but for how long? _It matters not,_ Barbossa thought as he held Elizabeth. _She belongs to me now and there's nothing that boy could do to change it._

…

The day grew immensely hot, hotter than any day there ever was before. As the ends of the world froze their bodies almost to the point of death, the cruel sun beat down on the heads of the crew until they were using their hats to cool their reddened faces. The Black Pearl was nearly still on the ocean, drifting along without ever reaching land.

Elizabeth watched the pirates from where she sat; only because it was the only thing she could do without having to move an inch. The heat was almost unbearable and thick, creating beads of sweat on her forehead though she did not have the strength or the will to wipe them away. Most of the pirates were holding their bottles over their mouths, anticipating the tiniest drop of fluid. Will had reappeared from below deck, but he refused to even glance at her. _A person can only apologize to a certain extent, _she thought, eyeing him sadly. _If only I could love him like he deserves._

At the other end of the ship, Barbossa was facing away from her, eyes trained on the sea ahead. Never did he speak a word to anyone, but she supposed it came from the shock of her secret. It occurred to her that he had also ceased in giving orders to the crew and Elizabeth wondered if he really did not know how to get back. _If he does not know, he'll never tell anyone. He is much too proud a pirate to admit to it,_ she thought before closing her eyes against the sun.

"If we cannot escape these doldrums by nightfall, I fear we will sail trackless seas, doomed to roam the reach between worlds forever," Tia Dalma spoke hauntingly, appearing almost out of thin air beside Elizabeth. As Elizabeth's eyes shot open, she noticed how intensely Tia Dalma was gazing at her with her dark eyes. _Forever? What will happen to us then? We'll starve, die of thirst, and…my baby! Oh, my baby,_ Elizabeth thought, her worries escalating.

"With no water, forever seems to be arriving a mite too soon," Gibbs said while he stared out into the distance, the sun lingering high in the sky. The crew—hopeless as they were—followed suit as their fate dawned on them. Even Will took the time to glare at the sun and then at Barbossa, their captain.

"Why doesn't he do something?" _It's no use,_ Elizabeth thought. "And the green flash happens at sunset, not sunrise," Will continued, voicing everyone's thoughts out loud. In a corner, Jack was sitting on a barrel and focusing on Sao Feng's charts, oblivious to the concerns of the crew.

"That's just maddeningly unhelpful," Elizabeth heard him say under his breath as his hands roamed over the charts. "Come again? Well, that's more than less than unhelpful," he went on, occasionally glancing at his shoulders strangely. _It's true, then. Being sent to Davy Jones' Locker really has gone to Jack's head,_ Elizabeth thought as the pirate began muttering. Suddenly, Jack leaped to his feet and gaped at something in the ocean. "What's that? What _is_ that?"

"Where?" Elizabeth asked, confusion wrapping around her mind. At once, every person aboard—save for Barbossa, Pintel, and Ragetti—were beside Jack as they all glanced over the railing of the ship. There was nothing there that they could see. "Well, what is it?"

Instantly, Jack ran across the ship and did the same thing, gazing out at something only he could see. Out of curiosity, everyone followed. There was still nothing there. _What is he going on about? Is this his idea of amusement? _ Once again, Jack flew across the deck, taking a second to look out at the ocean before running back again. Beneath her feet, Elizabeth could feel the ship rocking back and forth as she ran, and that was when she understood. _Jack is brilliant, isn't he? He's rocking the ship,_ she realized.

"He's rocking the ship. He's rocking the ship," came the chanting cries as, one by one, everyone caught on to Jack's intentions. The Black Pearl rocked even harder until the crew was grasping onto the railing, their feet lifting for minutes at a time. Elizabeth felt the stirrings of nausea on her abdomen, but no longer cared. If Jack's plan worked, they would not be stuck here forever at all.

"Loose the canons, ye bilge rats! Unstow the cargo, let it shift," Barbossa ordered, making the nearest pirates jump in obedience. The heavy weight of the canons slammed into the side of the ship as the Black Pearl shifted in the ocean, ready to collapse at any moment.

Then, with one final rocking motion, the Black Pearl rose and crashed into the water, turned over on its side. The black sails plunged into the ocean and the ship was dragged under. Elizabeth sucked in her breath as her head went under the water, all the while still holding onto the ropes on the ship. Will was beside her, gripping the sails for dear life. The sails ripped and Will drifted down into the depths below.

_No, I won't let him go,_ Elizabeth thought as she released the ropes and grabbed onto Will's shirt. The two of them were being swallowed by the ocean, falling ever deeper until Elizabeth's lungs felt like they would burst. A strong hand clenched her arm and she gazed up, into the eyes of Barbossa. With a sudden roaring—like that of a waterfall—the Black Pearl and the crew were caught in a swirling tide and, in a mere instant, their heads broke the surface of the water.

"Blessed sweet westerlies, we're back," Gibbs exclaimed while the others coughed up sea water. The Black Pearl was positioned upright on the ocean, as though it had never fallen. Elizabeth was lying on the deck, water pouring around her head. Carefully, she picked her head up and—to her amazement—saw the beginning of the sun, rising into the sky.

"It's the sunset," she cried out, feeling its warmth on her wet skin. Barbossa lifted his face to the sky and allowed the sun to settle on his skin, a thin smile on his lips. A bright mixture of colors spread like ink across the ocean's waves, illuminating the sky and signaling the morning. It was probably the most beautiful sight that Elizabeth had laid her eyes upon; the greatest reward of their struggles and challenges.

That was when, simultaneously, the crew pulled out their weapons and aimed their guns directly at each other.

…..

**Sorry the chapter had to end there. Where I am, it is almost eleven at night and I am going on vacation tomorrow (which means no update for at least a week). I am really sorry about that as well. Hang in there, guys! It won't be long until the next update; I promise! Until then, there's always that attractive, amazing, awesome (why am I using all A's?) review button. **


	19. Struggle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean nor any of its characters, places, events, etc. I do not own Elizabeth, Barbossa, Jack Sparrow, Will, or anyone else on board here. **

**A/N: Wow, it's been a while since my last update. I've been trying to slip back into the feel of school again and so I had little time to update for all of my stories. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that stretch of time….maybe. **

**Chapter Nineteen: Struggle**

Abruptly—faster than the wind could have swept across their skin—every pirate had his gun drawn and aimed at another, all except Pintel and Ragetti who had tied themselves upside down on the mast. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at them once and pointed one of her guns at Gibbs, who had his gun directed at Barbossa. Her other pistol was centered on Jack, who was aiming for Will. Even the monkey had a small gun trained on Cotton's parrot, which Elizabeth would have found amusing under different circumstances.

Elizabeth was relieved not to choose between Barbossa and Will; she was afraid which one her pistol would eventually aim for. Barbossa, her love or Will, her friend and ex-fiancé? A deep, gnawing disgust twisted in the pit of her stomach just by considering the act of injuring either one of them.

_What are we doing? We shouldn't be fighting like this,_ it suddenly occurred to Elizabeth how ridiculous they seemed, aiming guns at each other. All at once, the same thought struck the others and—laughing awkwardly—they began to lower their weapons, only to shoot them back up again out of untrustworthiness.

"All right, then," Barbossa's voice rang out, immediately calling everyone's attention. In the corner, there was a loud crash as Ragetti released himself from the rope and fell on his head. "The Brethren's Court's gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. Jack, you and I are goin' and there'll be no arguing that point," he ordered, raising his pistol to Jack's face.

"I is arguing the point. If there's pirates gathering, then I'm pointing my ship the other way," Jack stated, a triumphant smile on his face as usual. Anger flared up in Elizabeth, but she couldn't help it. After escaping Davy Jones' Locker, she thought Jack might have the decency to stop running from the world, but he hadn't changed. Jack Sparrow, it seemed, would never change.

"The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett and _you're _a _pirate_," she scolded through gritted teeth and turned both pistols on him. Caught off guard, Jack whirled his pistols to her, only to be targeted by Will and Barbossa both. _Coward! When will you learn to fight your battles?_

"Fight or not, you're not running, Jack," Will said, as if reading Elizabeth's thoughts. It still shocked her how he could read her so well, almost as well as Barbossa. Almost, but not quite. The best he could do now would be to forget her, if not forgive her.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one 'til there be none left but you," Barbossa was speaking to Jack with guarded eyes. Elizabeth found herself spacing away from the struggle at hand, only to consider the fate of her unborn child.

How would she ever manage to raise it? Certainly she wouldn't part with the Black Pearl or Barbossa and be one of those mothers who remained in a town like Port Royal. Returning there would be a mistake and something she could no longer adapt to at all. That part of her was forever gone.

"Aye, and you'll be fighting Jones alone. How does that figure into your plan?" Will and Barbossa, for once, were not focused on ripping each other's throats out so much as cornering Jack and bombarding him with questions he couldn't answer. It was marvelous how good a team they could make, if only she weren't standing in the middle as a prize.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going to the Locker again, mate. Count on that," Jack warned Barbossa dangerously with a fire burning in his dark eyes. Falling out of her reverie, Elizabeth watched too late as Jack aimed his pistol directly at Barbossa's face and pulled the trigger.

"No!" Elizabeth screamed and instinctively pulled the trigger of her pistols while they were still pointed at Jack. She waited to hear the thundering boom of the pistols, but it never came. Instead, water shot out of the barrel of the guns and soaked the targets. One by one, each pirate shot off his gun, but all that came out was ocean water.

"Wet powder," Gibbs concluded, lowering his weapons. Elizabeth sighed with heavy relief; she had been ready to kill Jack Sparrow and send him back to Davy Jones' Locker for good. Barbossa caught the expression of relief on her face and held his head high when Will glanced between the two. Would she have done the same for Will? Without the threat of impending danger, she was sure to say she would. But was it the truth?

Holding a hand protectively over her abdomen, Elizabeth dropped her eyes from both men and moved away across the deck. Perhaps she might maintain her calm enough to still enjoy the morning sun that was quickly rising into the endless sky above.

…..

After a bout of arguments and harsh words, it was settled: Barbossa and Jack would venture onto the nearby island to fetch resources before they traveled on for Shipwreck Cove. The Black Pearl was left in Will's possession temporarily. All the while, Elizabeth remained on board and away from Will. She wasn't sure she would feel comfortable stumbling through another miserable conversation with Will. Always the same question would be written in his eyes: _why not me?_

_Oh, Will…why can't you simply forget me? Forget we ever had a relationship at all, even in the short time we had. I'm afraid I cannot possibly make you happy,_ Elizabeth thought but was hesitant to say it to Will. Ever since he learned of her pregnancy, he had been quieter than usual and his eyes seldom found hers.

"What will you do with it?" Will's voice shook her and she nearly jumped from where she stood on the deck, staring at the small island where Barbossa and Jack had disappeared. It was easy to guess what he was talking about.

"I…I don't know what I will do," she answered truthfully. Throughout the days that she carried her child, she'd never stopped to think about what might happen to it. Will stood there before her, arms crossed, and a solemn look in his eyes. Then she understood his real question. Would she agree to raise her child in a quiet town as expected or would she stay with Barbossa?

"I see," he said before coming up beside her and leaning over to watch the water below. The bright reds and oranges of the sun reflected in the water, making it more beautiful than Elizabeth remembered. _This is my chance to tell him to move on, but somehow the words won't come,_ Elizabeth realized as she gazed down at the waves lapping against the Pearl.

"Will…I'm not right for you. I'd only bring you unhappiness," she began. To her surprise, Will laughed outright. Did he think she was joking, after all this time? Or was he amused that she was turning the target from Barbossa to herself?

"Elizabeth, don't insult my intelligence. For the last few years, I have been nothing but happy with you. How can it have suddenly changed so much? You're bearing _his_ child," he accused, gesturing to her stomach. "Am I supposed to understand that you love me so much that you prefer to give him unhappiness instead of me?"

Will's words hurt; each one felt like a knife through her heart and the heart of her unborn child. In times like these, she wished she could simply love Will and appreciate him, but all she could offer was friendship. It should have been that way all along. If she had only been friends with him, would he still have loved her so much? Would he be fighting for her attention and be ready to battle against Barbossa?

"Will…I only love you as a friend, nothing more. Maybe one day you'll forgive me," she whispered, practically shaking as she spoke. Will's brown eyes glanced her way and they appeared tortured and sad.

"I already have forgiven you, Elizabeth. That's the problem. The only thing I can give you is love and forgiveness. That should be enough," he argued. Elizabeth felt heat rise to her face as his eyes held hers. Part of her knew he was right—here he was, ready to give everything he had to her and she had turned away.

In one swift move, Will rested his hands below Elizabeth's face and brought it up so that she could look directly into his eyes. She knew what he was going to do, but it was too late. Will's lips found hers and the kiss lasted longer than it should have. Old feelings came rushing back at her and memories flooded her mind. The first time they had kissed, and the time he had proposed to her. All the pain and love that she had been holding back came rushing out into the kiss. It overwhelmed her until she felt herself want to kiss him back. _No, I shouldn't…Will has been hurt enough._

"Will, stop," she pushed him away and he gazed at her with a mixture of hurt and surprise. "I'm not your fiancée anymore, remember?" Elizabeth was aware that every inch of her body was shaking as she tried to control her feelings. It had been a test, to see if she still felt the same way.

"You kissed me back, Elizabeth. Remember that," Will told her before he turned away. Elizabeth collapsed onto the deck, her heart pounding in her chest, and her lips still stained with the taste of his kiss.

…**..**

**Well, I hope that chapter was good and I'll try to keep updating within the next week or so. Remember to tell me what you think; every little bit helps! Dead Man's Chest is on TV right now so I think I'll go watch it. (= **


	20. Accord

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything in relation to it. **

**A/N: As all of you know, I have been on hiatus from this story. Well, I've gotten up the motivation to write another chapter. I hope everyone enjoys and I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed/ read this story so far! Without you, this story would not be possible! (=**

_**Chapter Twenty: Accord**_

Jack and Barbossa returned to the Pearl empty-handed, only to find it surrounded by Sao Feng's men. _This is not what I need at the moment, _Barbossa scowled at the idea of confronting the Pirate Lord. Jack Sparrow seemed unfazed by the intrusion, choosing to direct all the attention on Barbossa instead. _How convenient of him, the coward. _

Elizabeth barely met his eyes upon seeing them boarding the Pearl and Barbossa secretly wondered why that was. Something had changed while he was gone, but he was unable to deduce what it was. Elizabeth's face was ashen, with just the slightest touch of pink on her lips. Those lips were pursed in stress, her brow furrowed with despair.

Barbossa knew every inch of her, every curve of her delicate body; but why shouldn't he? He had been the one to graze his fingers along her skin and taste her in every sense of the word. He knew her enough to know something was deeply troubling her. Immediately, his dark eyes shifted from her gentle face to the distasteful Turner boy. _What has he done to upset her now? _

A crowd of Sao Feng's men had gathered on the deck, their swords already drawn in mistrust of the Pearl's crew. Sao Feng parted the crowd with his hand and stepped forward, a wide smirk on his scarred face. Barbossa did not bother to mask his suspicion and irritation of the Pirate Lord's presence.

"Sao Feng," he greeted the pirate with a dip of his head. "You showin' up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence." Barbossa's hand dropped to his side, inches from his sword in case the Pirate Lord decided to handle this the difficult way.

With a swift gesture of his wrist, Sao Feng had allowed his pirates to swarm around the Pearl's crew. What was worse, two of the pirates had laid their hold on Elizabeth's shoulders, though she kept her head held high in defiance. _Should a fight arise, they will be the first to go, _Barbossa vowed silently, narrowing his eyes at the two pirates.

"Jack Sparrow," Sao Feng addressed the pirate, spitting his name out as if its taste was rancid in Sao Feng's mouth. "You paid me great insult once." A handful of Sao Feng's pirates circled Jack, who simply feigned ignorance and innocence.

"That doesn't sound like me," Jack responded, shrugging. Sao Feng's lips twisted in a sneer and, before anyone could stop him, connected his fist with Jack's face.

Jack's head shot back and his hand flew to his nose, where a small line of blood had begun to run. Barbossa could not help his pleased demeanor—Jack Sparrow had most likely deserved that. "Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack's voice was muffled behind his hand, wincing at the uncomfortable position of his nose.

"Release her," came Will Turner's voice amidst the crowd of pirates. His finger was pointing to Elizabeth, restrained by her captors. "She's not part of the bargain." Barbossa's eyes swiveled to the boy, whom he had entrusted the Pearl during their short absence. What stupidity was the boy proving now?

"And what bargain be that?" Will's focus shifted to Barbossa for a second before locking onto Elizabeth once more. In that second, Barbossa clearly recognized that the boy had forced his guard up, unwilling to decipher this puzzle. Whatever Turner was up to, he was not about to explain to someone like Barbossa.

"You heard Captain Turner," Sao Feng exclaimed, retreating from Jack Sparrow. "Release her." On Sao Feng's order, the men lifted their hands away from Elizabeth's shoulders and her fingers lightly brushed away the spaces where they had been. Annoyance sparked up inside Barbossa. _Captain Turner? Bargain? _

"Captain Turner?" Jack Sparrow questioned with skepticism. That same wall separated Jack as it had for Barbossa; Will was in control now. As if he owned the ship—_the hell he does, _Barbossa thought—Will leveled his gaze with the Pearl's crew, _his_ crew.

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage," Turner explained, lips drawn in a thin line and eyes dark as coal. _The only reason, _the words repeated in Barbossa's mind. _The boy has finally the nerve to let Elizabeth alone, has he? _

The girl in question was shocked and a bit pained, judging by her expression. Barbossa noted the betrayal in the depths of her eyes; this was something the boy had not told her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth's voice broke slightly. Will Turner did not even spare her a quick glance as he approached the end of the deck, close to Barbossa. Elizabeth might as well have been another lowly pirate, lacking respect.

"It was my burden to bear." The words were devoid of emotion and blunt, setting Elizabeth into silence. Yes, something had changed while Barbossa had been gone.

….

"Beckett agreed the Black Pearl was to be mine," Sao Feng announced. Barbossa's fingers brushed against the sword at his side; oh how he would like to drive to through Sao Feng's black heart. On the horizon was Beckett's ship, no match for the quality of the Pearl.

"Shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it?" Barbossa gestured to Beckett's ship. "Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays." _Beckett is the least honorable of us all, _Barbossa mused, frowning at the idea of Beckett's power. A Pirate Lord like Sao Feng siding with the likes of Beckett was nothing short of treason to the pirate world.

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side," Sao Feng growled. "Leaving it for the winning side…that's just good business." Barbossa glared at Sao Feng and could not stand it. _Good business…_Sao Feng sounded exactly like those foolish men on Beckett's ship, convincing themselves it was their duty to rid the world of pirates. _Pirates are not known for giving in without a decent fight…save for Jack Sparrow, _Barbossa thought.

"The losing side, you say?" Barbossa was intent on remembering that for the time when pirates prevailed against Beckett's pathetic rule. Elizabeth's eyes glinted with belittlement for the Pirate Lord; apparently Barbossa was thinking along the same wavelength as his mistress.

"They have the Dutchman and now the Pearl. What do the Brethren have?" The Pearl's crew whispered among one another. If Barbossa heard mention of either one of them admitting to Sao Feng's point, he would certainly make them regret it later.

"We have Calypso," Barbossa stated. This was the finest piece to play, the token that would surely shift the battle in their favor. In his peripheral vision, Tia Dalma emerged from the crowd, her distant eyes unexpectedly lucid and guarded.

"Humph, Calypso. An old legend," Sao Feng grunted, waving it off with his hand. Many of his pirates nodded in agreement, grinning wildly. Barbossa carefully eyed his crew. Was that a nod that Pintel and Ragetti had just given?

"No, the goddess herself, bound in human form," Barbossa corrected, his tone commanding the attention of all those aboard the Black Pearl. If anyone would act in control on _his_ ship, it would be him. "I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court. All the Court," he emphasized, locking his focus on Sao Feng. Like it or not, he was a pirate and his place was not alongside Beckett.

Sao Feng stroked a hand along his jaw, considering Barbossa's words. Barbossa knew he had sunk his hooks into the Pirate Lord; it was just a matter of patience for the pirate's response.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Barbossa smirked at his rival, the tables having turned magnificently. Everyone seemed awed by the exchange that was taking place before their eyes. In Elizabeth's eyes, there was a grand dose of respect and Barbossa could not ask for more than that. _Perhaps 'tis time for another "dinner" between us, once this situation has ended, _Barbossa thought wickedly.

"What can be accepted, Captain?" Barbossa was handling the strings now. Any offer would do, as long as it did not include…

"The girl," Sao Feng declared, motioning to Elizabeth. All notions of taking Elizabeth shattered in Barbossa's mind, crumbling to shards at his feet. _Unacceptable, _Barbossa's claim rose in his throat.

"Elizabeth is not part of any bargain," Will shouted above the murmurs of the crowd, having chosen this moment to speak again. Elizabeth's eyes widened at Sao Feng, who was aiming to separate her from the Pearl and its captain. Will shook off the hands of Sao Feng's pirates, furiously approaching their captain.

"Out of the question," Barbossa steadfastly affirmed, refusing to watch Elizabeth fall into the hands of such a cruel Pirate Lord. Sao Feng sneered at Barbossa, his power rising like a wave over the pirates.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng's price had been set. Barbossa urged to curl his hands around his sword and strike Sao Feng; not a brilliant action at the time being. Elizabeth appeared thoughtful—what kinds of thoughts were swirling around her pretty head?

Barbossa observed her as she placed a protective hand on her abdomen. Another route of worries had begun in his head; what risks might they face if he allowed her to leave with Sao Feng? A risk so great it could cost Elizabeth her unborn child, of which the Pirate Lord was unaware?

"Done," Elizabeth confidently said, startling Barbossa. For the first time, he found himself enraged at her. What was Elizabeth thinking, agreeing to such a price?

_"What?" _Both Barbossa and Will exclaimed at the same time. Elizabeth's eyes gazed between them, but remained unmoved from her abrupt decision. _I will restrain her myself, if need be, _Barbossa thought.

"Not done," Will argued, grabbing onto Elizabeth's arm with enough force for her to stare at him in exasperation. Sao Feng was examining his dirty, unkempt fingernails, awaiting their final word.

"You got us into this mess," Elizabeth reminded Will, jerking her arm from his grip. "If this is what frees us, then done." Elizabeth stepped forward, but Will took hold of her arm once more, in a manner that warned her he'd feel no regret for breaking her arm, if that was what it took. _Who knew the boy could be quite challenging? _

"Elizabeth, they're pirates," Will practically begged her to see reason. Barbossa felt pity for the boy as he attempted to force his way onto her; such behavior would only cause Elizabeth to pull away even more. The boy could not handle that at all, could he?

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates," Elizabeth shot back, shoving Will away from her.

With a few graceful steps, Elizabeth crossed the deck to stand near Sao Feng. Not once did she gain the fortitude to meet Barbossa's burning eyes. Sao Feng lifted his head and smiled maliciously at Elizabeth, daring to rest a hand on her shoulder.

"So we have an accord?"

….

**How was that? It feels good to be able to get the time and inspiration to continue this story. **

**I still have to get the fourth movie on DVD, but when I do it should really up my motivation for this story again. **

**Once more, I hope everyone has enjoyed it and will leave a kind review! **


	21. The Side You Chose

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it. Elizabeth, Barbossa, Will, and everyone else do not belong to me. **

**A/N: As always, I wish to thank those that are reading as well as those who are giving me such kind reviews. You guys are awesome and help my story to live! So enjoy this next chapter. **

**Chapter Twenty-One: The Side You Chose**

_Why had I agreed to this accord? _Elizabeth was resting her body tensely against a support beam inside Sao Feng's cabin. Her lips were set in a thin line, her features devoid of any emotion besides irritation at the Pirate Lord.

The pirate in question was speaking to two women in hushed tones, though it was his summoning that brought her to his cabin in the first place. _It was a risky move, but one that had to be done,_ Elizabeth thought as she imagined what Barbossa and his crew were doing just then.

The two women offered Elizabeth snide glances before sweeping out of the cabin, leaving her completely alone with Sao Feng. It disgusted her that he did not shield his roaming gaze, traveling over the length of her body while his lip curled in blunt interest.

"By this time tomorrow, we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove," Sao Feng chose his words carefully as he drew in close to Elizabeth and circled her like a preying vulture. It was impossible to see his face, but Elizabeth could swear she detected the smirk there. "And you will be free….Calypso." His warm breath touched the skin of her neck and she recoiled, spinning to level directly with him.

_Calypso…_Sao Feng had referred to her with that name. Did he honestly believe that _she_ was the goddess that Barbossa mentioned, the goddess in human form? Was that his reason for vying for her captivity?

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth frowned at the Pirate Lord as his grin widened, revealing a row of crooked, rum-stained teeth. His long, black nails traced the scar on the side of his face.

"Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you," he went on as if she had never spoken a word. His dark eyes gleamed with excitement as he drank in the sight of her and Elizabeth felt a cold shiver skate down her back. _He truly believes I am the goddess, Calypso, _she realized.

"We being who?" Sao Feng was being much too vague to allow her to understand the details he was referring to. In a single stride, the pirate crossed the distance between them and stood only inches from her. Many pirates had described Sao Feng as cruel and formidable. Still, Elizabeth refused to show weakness or fear before him.

"You confirm it." Sao Feng lightly grazed his fingers against her face and she swatted his hand away. At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to back away, but she knew he would follow her. It was almost as if he were deeply infatuated with her.

"Confirm what? You've told me nothing," she said, trying desperately to place the pieces of the puzzle together. What was the mighty Pirate Lord planning to do with her? Hand her over to Beckett? Sacrifice her? Any of those options seemed possible, if not revolting.

"The Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not…" Sao Feng's words trailed off, though Elizabeth could see the direction in which he was going. If Sao Feng was convinced she was Calypso, perhaps it would buy her time. Perhaps he would be hesitant to harm her.

"…me," she finished for him and he dipped his head in acknowledgment. The beads dangling from her dark headdress clinked together as she shook his head slowly at him. Unexpectedly, Sao Feng turned and paced a few feet before her, as though troubled.

"But one such as you should never be anything less than what you are," he breathed in a low tone. Elizabeth took care to add to the distance between them, until her back was settled against the nearest wall.

"Pretty speech from a captor. But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm," she retorted. The idea of it reminded her of Barbossa, the man who once held her captive as well whom she had fallen much too hard for. The child growing within her was proof of that. _He is the only pirate who retains any such charm,_ she thought, her heart aching for him.

"Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea, perilous as it may be." Once again, Sao Feng eyed her hungrily and Elizabeth fought the urge to reveal her distaste.

"And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes," she muttered. Sao Feng's figure stiffened as he caught the words in the stillness of the cabin. There was that gleam in the depths of his cold eyes again, except it was much sharper now than it had been before.

"I offer simply my desire," he told her, extending a hand out to her. When she did not move to accept it, the Pirate Lord reluctantly allowed it to drop to his side again.

"And in return?" What was he expecting from her? Sao Feng bowed his head to her, in recognition of the goddess she supposedly was. _I am not Calypso, _she wished to yell out. However, she was afraid he would think she was simply being modest. Or else threaten her harshly for leading his idea on.

"I would have your gifts, should you choose to give them." _Gifts? _Elizabeth's head spun as she tried wildly to process everything that was happening around her. Sao Feng was practically leaping in the air, ready to snatch her up with his long fingernails. Elizabeth's heart beat like a hammer against her skin, her tongue coated with the question she dared not to ask.

"And if I should choose not?" The Pirate Lord paused and grinned maliciously at her. Faster than she imagined possible, Sao Feng pinned her against the wall and leaned his scarred head down to her. No matter how she struggled, his grip remained as strong as iron.

"Then I will take your fury." Instantly, Sao Feng crushed his lips against hers and wrestled with her. Elizabeth wrenched her arms away and shoved at his chest, propelling him backwards. _Why must all pirates feel the desire to kiss me?_ Elizabeth scowled as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, the filthy taste of him lingering in her mouth.

_Crash!_ The side of the ship burst in a million shards, sending debris flying everywhere. A cannonball shot forward through the wall. Elizabeth shielded her eyes from the scattering bits of wood. _We're being attacked, _she realized as the sound of more cannon fire drummed in her ears.

A thick, gurgling noise caused her to open her eyes. Sao Feng was sprawled on the floor of the cabin, a long piece of wood skewering his chest. A hand limply reached up for it, then collapsed weakly to the floor. Blood stained his clothing and dripped down to the floor. In mere minutes, he would probably be dead, gone from this world.

"Sao Feng," Elizabeth choked out in shock. She could not help but feel pity for him as he clung to the last strings of life. Shakily, he delved into one of his pockets and held something out for her. Kneeling beside his wounded body, she accepted it, their hands touching only once. It was one of the nine pieces of eight that Barbossa had required.

"P-please," the Pirate Lord stuttered as death overwhelmed him. "With all n-nine pieces of eight, y-you will be free. You are c-captain now. Go in my place to Sh-shipwreck Cove," he managed to say as the light faded from his dark eyes. Elizabeth could not wrap her mind around what he had just asked of her. _Captain? _

"Me?" How on earth could she be expected to take charge of a crew that very nearly despised her? A crew that did not trust her? Still, Sao Feng had named his successor and there was nothing left to be done about it.

One of his men flew in through the door, gasping and gesturing madly in the direction of the deck. Elizabeth caught some of his words, but the man was shaken by the attack that was most likely developing on board. When his narrow eyes noticed the Captain's limp form, his feet froze in place.

"Forgive me, Calypso." Sao Feng drew in his final breath and his body became slack, empty of all remaining life. Elizabeth hid the silver piece from view of the surprised man in the doorway. All at once, his weasel-like eyes swiveled to Elizabeth, the depths clear with accusation.

"What did he tell you?" Elizabeth stood to full height and raised her chin with confidence. If she were to act the role of Captain, there would be no better time to start doing so.

"He…he made me captain," she informed the man. His features twisted with disbelief and he sneered at her. Ignoring him and the lifeless body of Sao Feng, Elizabeth decided to make the best of her situation and face the confusion that was swarming on deck. _Captain Elizabeth Swann….it shall have to do for now._

…

The moment Elizabeth ushered out of the cabin, Sao Feng's man—Tai Huang—behind her, she was bombarded by a group of soldiers that could only belong to Beckett. Before she could find a sword, the men gripped her wrists and held her firmly in place.

Cannon fire erupted through the air and thick smoke curled around her as a battle waged on deck. Sao Feng's ship was doomed, she realized. Both the Dutchman and one of Beckett's ships were wearing it down, blowing it to smithereens. Tai Huang tossed Elizabeth a disapproving, untrustworthy glare.

"You are not my captain," he spat at her. Elizabeth ignored him and searched for a solution, studying the wreckage at hand. Sao Feng's men were being held captive in a large group close to where she was standing now. All had been rendered unarmed and helpless and each one narrowed their beady eyes at her. The soldiers were armed with swords that were digging into Elizabeth's skin.

"Elizabeth?" That voice was all too familiar—how could she not recognize it? James Norrington swiftly crossed the deck and ordered the soldiers to stand down. Reluctantly, they obeyed, releasing her and shoving her forward.

Norrington steadied her and kept his hands on her shoulders longer than was necessary. It had been a while since she had last encountered him and she was all too happy to see a familiar, friendly face.

"James," she addressed him with a genuine smile and even smoothed her hands over his fine coat as if to make certain he was real. It should have bothered her that he was dressed so formally, much like when she first knew him as Commodore. It meant he had chosen to bounce back into Beckett's good graces.

"Thank God you're alive! Your father will be overjoyed to know you are safe," he said, gazing into her eyes longingly. Suddenly, all the pain and confusion was crashing down on her once more, suffocating her. _My father…_Just the last memory of him stirred the wetness behind her eyes.

"My father…is dead," she replied coolly, stepping away from Norrington's embrace. His face became puzzled—but how could he not already know that detail when it was so obvious he fought alongside Beckett? _My father…_A chill swept through Elizabeth's chest as she imagined him, drifting away from her on that sea of souls, never knowing of the grandchild that was yet to come.

"No, that can't be true. He returned to England." Norrington paused and seemed lost in thought. Angry words and replies were rushing to her mouth, begging to be released all at once. Part of her understood that Norrington was being sincere in his words, but the other half could only observe the formal attire that meant being a soldier to Beckett.

"Did Lord Beckett tell you that?" It sounded harsh, but Elizabeth did not mind the least. Norrington appeared surprised by her cold tone. His mouth opened, but the sound of thumping interrupted him. From across the deck approached Davy Jones, tentacles and all. Norrington kept his eyes downcast.

"Who among you do you name as captain?" Without hesitating, Tai Huang pointed a finger to Elizabeth—she was technically the new captain, but Elizabeth knew the man did not wish to suffer at the hands of Davy Jones. Only Norrington seemed somewhat impressed by the title.

"Captain?" Davy Jones gave her a rude once-over, as if it had to be a joke that _she_ was captain. Unafraid, Elizabeth glared in return, which only made him scowl.

"Tow the ship. Put the prisoners in the brig. The captain shall have my quarters," Norrington barked out and instantly the soldiers moved to obey their commands. Norrington's eyes were pleading with Elizabeth, but she refused to acknowledge it. If Norrington was determined to side with Beckett and his cruel methods, then he could only be an enemy to her. _Pity our paths had to lead to this moment, _she thought, daring to stand by Sao Feng's men—_her_ men now.

"Thank you, but I prefer to remain with my crew," she swiped Norrington's offer away without thinking twice about it. A couple of Sao Feng's men no longer stared at her with so much distaste, though they were still miles away from respecting her.

"Elizabeth, I swear I didn't know," Norrington begged her to understand, but she had closed off her mind to him. _Did my father trust you right before he died? Did you simply stand by and allow it to happen? _

"Know what? Which side you chose?" Beckett's soldiers stepped up to take them as captives, bounding their wrists until the circulation was practically cut off. The only thing Elizabeth could feel was anger and frustration, two emotions that seemed to follow her footsteps too often lately.

"Now you do," she told him before Beckett's men led her away with her crew. Elizabeth never glanced back at him, but if she had, she might have witnessed Norrington hanging his head in shame.

…

**That's it for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed reading! (= I'm already at work for the next chapter, so it should be up soon. I just recently started school again, so my time for fanfic has been decreasing slightly. Which sucks. But I won't leave you guys hanging for too long. **

**Until next time, readers! **


	22. Destinies Entwined

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Hello, all! Here's another chapter for you. I am working hard to continue (and eventually finish) this story. Enjoy! **

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Destinies Entwined**_

The Flying Dutchman's brig was cold, slimy, and festered with watery organisms that clung to the rusted iron bars. Dim lighting did not help the matter; Elizabeth nearly slid along the slippery, unsteady ground twice and had to be careful about where she stepped.

A nagging thought raced around her head. If this was the Dutchman—the ship of Davy Jones himself—then it meant Will's father was on board somewhere. _Maybe if I could find him, then I could talk to him, _Elizabeth thought as one of Davy Jones' men locked her crew inside the cramped cell.

"Bootstrap?" Elizabeth pressed her forehead against the iron bars of the cell and searched the faces of the two men who were guarding them. Both of them stared at her as if she were mad and then burst out laughing.

"You know my name?" The ragged voice came from inside the cell, behind her. Elizabeth whirled and noticed a man sitting on the bench, practically attached to the wall.

Lank hair, scaly gray skin….but those brown eyes were so familiar that Elizabeth knew at once that she was gazing at Bill Turner.

"Yes. I know your son, Will Turner," she exclaimed, moving closer to him. Bill Turner appeared disoriented and Elizabeth wondered if he had heard her at all. Then, with a snap of his stiff neck, his head shot up to view her.

"William?" A joyous smile filled the man's face. There was so much hope spoken in that one word. "He made it, he's alive! And now…now he sends you to tell me he's coming to get me." Bill arose from his seat and laughed aloud at the wondrous idea. _Oh, he has so much faith in Will,_ Elizabeth sadly noted.

"Yes, Will is alive," she responded, picturing him in her mind. How long had to been since she had seen those warm brown eyes light up for her? "He wants to help you."

Bill Turner paused in his prancing around to process her meaning. Elizabeth acknowledged the fact that Will wanted to help his father, but she had also implied that he was not yet coming for him as Bill had believed.

The excitement drained from his pale face and a deep frown creased his leathery lips. Elizabeth wished she knew what to say to make the situation better, but she was at a loss.

Slowly, Bill sunk back down onto the bench, seemingly deflated of joy.

"He can't help me. He won't come," Bill Turner whispered almost to himself, as if the notion had just dawned on him. Elizabeth felt her heart squeeze just by looking at his poor condition and sadness.

"But…you're his father," she protested. _Will shall come. He will find a way._ Bill Turner simply shook his head and then pointed directly at her.

"I know you. He spoke of you. He can't come because of you," Bill insisted. His hand lowered to his side and he stared at one spot on the floor. _Will mentioned me? Of course he did. That was when he still loved me. _

"You're Elizabeth," Bill continued, his voice raspy and raw. How long had the man been down here?

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth," she agreed, though it came out more shamed than pleased. _I'm the one standing between you and your son,_ she thought with disdain. Bill was silent for a long while, lost in thought.

"If Jones be slain….he who slays him must take his place. Captain forever. The Dutchman must always have a captain. If he saves me, he loses you," Bill explained, resting his head back against the wall. _Don't you see? He already has lost me._

"I see," was all she could manage to say. _He who slays him must take his place._ Was Will planning on doing that now that Elizabeth was lost to him? Captain the Dutchman forever without a heart?

"He won't pick me. Tell him not to come. It's too late. I'm already a part of the ship," Bill advised her. His body grew tense as a statue and he returned to the state he was in before—nearly attached to the wall. _He's trapped here,_ Elizabeth realized.

"Bootstrap…" The man's eyes darted open again and that joy filled his face again. For a moment, he ripped his body from the wall once more and gazed at her.

"You know my name." Déjà vu passed over Elizabeth—she had just had this same conversation with Bill Turner. Was this what being a part of Davy Jones' crew meant? To eventually lose sense of all reality in the world?

"Yes, I know your son," she reminded him, a puzzled look crossing her face. Recognition brightened Bill's eyes and he nodded with satisfaction, leaning back into the wall.

"William! He's coming, you wait and see," he told her, his pale eyelids hiding his brown eyes. "He promised." _Will never breaks his promises,_ Elizabeth thought as his father would decidedly speak no more. _For his father's sake, I hope it is one that Will can keep._

…..

Time was often lost to prisoners in the brig, as Elizabeth quickly understood. How long had she been locked in that cell, surrounded by a crew of men that gave her distrustful looks when they thought she wasn't looking? _Cowards, _Elizabeth mentally scowled at the lot of them.

The sound of footsteps thumped on the stairs, but she didn't pay any mind to it. It was probably another of Davy Jones' men, assigned to guard them. _As if we had any means of escaping._

Then came the unmistakable sound of a key in the lock of the cell. Elizabeth opened her eyes to find Norrington, springing them free. Her heart swelled as she met his gaze.

"Come with me," he directed her, holding out a hand. When she did not take it, his eyes grew intense and he kept checking over his shoulder, as if expecting to get caught. "Quickly!"

Sao Feng's men were more than happy to dash out of the cell and bounded up towards the deck. Elizabeth could not move her eyes from Norrington. Only hours ago, he had clearly taken Beckett's side. Now?

"What are you doing?" Cautiously, she stepped out of the cell. Grabbing her wrist, he led her up the stairs.

"Choosing a side," he told her, glancing down at her as he did so. _So you have, _Elizabeth thought, smiling meaningfully at him. Perhaps there was some good left in the Commodore after all.

"Do not go to Shipwreck Cove," Norrington demanded of her, leading her to one end of the deck. A rope had been tied to Sao Feng's ship and many of the crew members were already shimmying across. "Beckett knows of the meeting of the Brethren. I fear there may be a traitor among them."

Elizabeth gripped the rope, but stalled. Norrington studied the deck in case pirates showed. One of his hands wrapped around her waist and urged her forward.

"Careful," she groaned as his hand dug into her lower stomach. Protectively, she placed a hand there and his eyes followed. At first he was confused, probably imagining that she had been hurt somehow. Then, realization filled his eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you—" His hand gestured to her abdomen and she lightly nodded. Norrington's face grew dark as he absorbed this information.

Apart from Barbossa's crew, she had never made her pregnancy known to anyone else; it would have been far too dangerous. She expected him to question whose child it was, but he took her by surprise.

"Did your father know?" Elizabeth drew in a ragged breath and shook her head solemnly. "Elizabeth…I am sorry." Norrington sounded as if he meant it, but she did not want his sympathy.

"It's too late to earn my forgiveness," she said, holding the rope tighter. Norrington placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye.

"I had nothing to do with your father's death. That doesn't absolve me of my other sins." Elizabeth remembered the respect that Norrington had always held for her father whenever she witnessed the two together at Port Royal. Deep inside, she knew she believed him.

"Come with us. James, come with me," she begged him. Norrington was staring at something in the shadows of the ship. A figure emerged from the blackness—Bootstrap Bill Turner.

"Who goes there?" Norrington ushered Elizabeth forward, throwing his body in front of her to shield her from view. _No, _she wanted to plead with him. _It will be alright. Come with me. _

"Go. I will follow." Norrington's face was tense and he was avoiding her gaze. Elizabeth's lips became a firm line as she discovered the truth. Norrington would fight for her, possibly die to allow her freedom.

"You're lying. You have no intention of coming with me." Bill Turner approached, his face half-hidden in shadow. Norrington gave Elizabeth a long, regretful look.

"Our destinies have been entwined, Elizabeth," he spoke softly, lifting a hand to gently touch her face. "But never joined." Pulling her close, Norrington brought her lips to his and quickly broke away before she could grasp what was happening. _"Go."_

Elizabeth hastily swung her body onto the rope and began working her way towards Sao Feng's ship.

Glancing back, she witnessed Norrington with his sword drawn as a crowd of pirates swarmed him. _It's not too late to turn back, _she thought, reluctant to leave him to his fate. _It's not too late for me to help him. _

Elizabeth started back to the Dutchman and met Norrington's unreadable eyes. Removing his gun from his side, he fired a single shot that broke the rope apart, sending Elizabeth hurtling into the dark waters below.

The water washed over her and she gasped for air. Raising her head to the Dutchman's deck, she could just make out Norrington's body, sprawled and unmoving. _No! _

"James, no," she cried out to him, but knew it was a lost cause. Norrington was gone, their kiss the last memory she would have of him.

…

**You know what I've noticed? Every person Elizabeth kisses ends up dying in this series. Will, Jack, Norrington, Sao Feng. /= Maybe everyone should stop kissing her, hmm? **

**Hope everyone liked the chapter. (= As always, reviews are certainly welcome and I love knowing what you guys think of the story. **


	23. Torture and Cruelty

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it. If I did, I'd be rich and own a better laptop. **

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: Torture and Cruelty**_

Captain Barbossa paced across the deck of the Black Pearl, as restless and cagey as any smarmy prisoner locked in the brig.

Shadowed by the brim of his hat, his dark eyes were trained on the horizon though he did not entirely see it. His mind whirled in ten different directions, each one landing on Elizabeth.

_Curse that cowardly pirate for taking her from me, _Barbossa thought bitterly, his hands clenching into fists. Elizabeth was his ultimate treasure, his sparkling jewel among this pathetic lot.

In his mind, he tortured himself with the memory of her. The way her iridescent eyes shined with determination, hair rich as silk as he threaded his fingers through it, and sensuous lips that responded to his every whim and touch. _The cruelty of torture…be better than feeling nothing at all._

"Tell me…how long am I to wait in this partial form?" Tia Dalma's heavily accented voice interrupted his thoughts, irritating him to no end. Cursing under his breath, he faced her and glared fiercely.

A satisfied smirk on her inky features hinted that she knew exactly whom he'd been fantasizing about. _Get over it, _those narrow, black eyes told him.

"I don't neglect on a bargain once struck. But we agreed on ends only," he reminded her, sneering. "The means are mine to decide." _Ye shall be released when I mean ye to be, _he wanted to bark at her.

Barbossa turned his back to her, declaring her dismissed. Tia Dalma swiftly caught his arm, her black nails digging into the skin like small daggers. He attempted to wrench his arm back, but the woman had an iron grip.

"Caution, Barbossa," she warned in a tone that swelled with the power that was veiled within that human form. A flare of scorn accentuated her eyes and Barbossa could nearly hear the sudden upset of waves colliding with the ship.

To his horror, his skin began to peel away, leaving only the horrendous remains of a skeleton. A cold chill swept over his body and then devoured him of all emotions, much like the days when he was cursed.

Parched was his throat, in need of a drink stronger than rum to aid it. The drink of blood, for instance.

Elizabeth jumped back into his mind, except this time he imagined her head rolling back to expose her delicate neck, her heart pulsing beneath her soft skin. The urge to tear that lovely skin to shreds sent him reeling. Scarlet red tinged with the white of her skin…_Not again…Never again…_

"Do not forget it was by my power you returned from the dead, or what it means should you fail me." Tia Dalma lifted her hand away and the terrible sensation vanished with it, like a rapid wave settling into a calm sea.

Tia Dalma had apparently made her point and strode away. Fury and hatred coursed through Barbossa's veins and—taking a leaf from her book—grabbed her forcefully by the wrist, swinging her around to face him.

Warning struck through her eyes but he could care less. _How dare she threaten me in such a manner, _he thought, intending to make her pay for it.

"Don't forget why you had to bring me back, and why I could not leave Jack to his well-deserved fate. It took nine Pirate Lords to bind you, _Calypso,_" he lashed out, daring to call her for what she was. Tia Dalma's head jolted back as if she had been slapped. "It shall take no less than nine to set ye free."

At that instant, Pintel and Ragetti hurried past and Barbossa was hit with a satisfying notion for the goddess in question. Calling out to them, he beckoned them forward, the high-pitched laughter immediately dying from their mouths.

"Take this fishwife to the brig," Barbossa ordered, thrusting Tia Dalma towards them with finality. Pintel and Ragetti dragged her off while Barbossa headed off to an empty spot where he could calm his senses.

Despite his hand having returned to normal—he cautiously examined it to be certain—Barbossa could swear he still felt that odd chill clinging to his body like the hand of death.

…..

**Just a small chapter for now. How did you guys like it? Tia Dalma can be pretty scary sometimes, hmm? (= **

**I'm working hard to keep this story going for the readers out there—more good stuff to come soon! **

**And don't worry—Elizabeth might have the kiss of death (as I like to say) but I don't intend anything bad to ever happen to Barbossa (he's much too good a character, right?). ;-)**


	24. Shipwreck Cove

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything in relation to it. **

**A/N: I think this is the second chapter today! Or is it third? You see, I am busily writing my chapters up so I can update all my stories this weekend (and pass the time waiting for Sunday to watch one of my shows). Who knows? Maybe another chapter will come by the end of tonight! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Shipwreck Cove**_

Another nightfall had nearly passed by the time Sao Feng's miserable excuse for a ship reached the borders of Shipwreck Cove. It was exactly as the name implied—a miniscule piece of land surrounded by ships that been shipwrecked a long time ago.

_This is worse than Tortuga, _Elizabeth mused as the sound of cannon fire blasted off and a hint of pitchy music drifted from far away. Was the Black Pearl already here? What of Beckett?

"Your orders…Captain?" Tai Huang stood awaiting her command, his dark face empty of emotion. Elizabeth gazed at the formidable Shipwreck Cove an instant longer and then sighed. _This is it,_ she thought, sensing the tension that plagued the island. "Captain?"

"Inform the crew. It is time we joined our fellow pirates in the Brethren Court," she demanded quietly. Tai Huang inclined his head in a nod and started off. "With all haste," she emphasized, for who knew just how long until Beckett's reign cascaded around them.

…

_Baanng…Baanng…Baanng…_

Barbossa slammed a cannonball against the oversized courtroom table in a futile attempt to grab the attention of the other Pirate Lords.

It was an uproar; every pirate was fighting to speak all at once, the occasional sword flinging through the air. Jack Sparrow, no help he was, leaned against the wall and watched the issue unfold.

"As he who issued summons, I convene this, the fourth Brethren Court," Barbossa announced and, for a moment, every pirate strained their ears to listen. When the noise lowered to a dull babbling, Barbossa continued. "To confirm your lordship and right to be heard, present now your pieces of eight, my fellow captains."

With a harsh shove from Barbossa, Ragetti sheepishly held a bowl out to the captains. Into it they each dropped a piece—not a piece of eight, but a piece of junk from their pockets.

"Sparrow?" One of the Pirate Lords questioned Jack when he grew hesitant to produce one of his pieces, his fingers lightly tracing the coin that dangled over his bandana. Barbossa's eyes followed it, that piece of eight.

"Might I point out that we are still short one Pirate Lord?" Jack Sparrow pushed himself off the wall and gradually circled his way to stand beside Barbossa, a sly grin plastered on his face. "I'm content as a cucumber to wait until Sao Feng joins us." _I'm sure you are, _Barbossa thought, though he himself was anticipating laying his eyes on Elizabeth once more.

"Sao Feng is dead." Elizabeth's confident voice rang out from the doorway and everyone spun to face her simultaneously. Behind her charged the men of Sao Feng's crew. "He fell to the Flying Dutchman."

A globe was placed in the center of the room, the swords of the other Pirate Lords protruding it from it. Elizabeth steadily crossed the room and sunk her sword to the hilt.

"He made you captain? They're just giving the bloody title away now," Jack Sparrow exclaimed, his eyes seemingly going to pop out of his head. Elizabeth's eyes met with Barbossa and a flicker of respect rested there.

"Listen," she shouted amongst the rambling group of pirates. Countless pairs of eyes glared at her, but her head remained firm and high. "Our location has been betrayed! Jones is under the command of Lord Beckett. They're on their way here," she warned them and was met with an angry surge of chatter.

"Who is this betrayer?" The Pirate Lords started pointing fingers at one another and arguing. Elizabeth glanced around and noticed that someone was missing from their crew, her heart sinking.

"Not likely anyone among us," Barbossa assured the room of pirates, though it was doubtful that anyone could hear a syllable. Barbossa tossed her a meaningful look, but she refused to interpret it.

"Where's Will?" She could almost imagine the answer before it jumped willingly from Jack's mouth.

"Not among us." Elizabeth frowned and pictured Will, siding with Beckett to free his father. Those choices were his to make and no one else's. They certainly were not hers anymore. _Very well, then. _

"It matters not how they found us. The question is, what will we do now that they have?" Barbossa offered to take control of the situation, his voice barely audible over the ruckus. Squaring her shoulders, Elizabeth was determined to be heard.

"We fight," she exclaimed. Many of the pirates gawked at her, some simply shook their heads as if she were crazy.

Elizabeth glanced over at Barbossa and Jack for help, but neither one were deemed fit to look her in the eye. _Bloody pirates, _she cursed them both. _What good is it to run? _

"There is a reasonable course," Barbossa interceded. "In another age, the first court captured the sea goddess, and bound her in her bones. That was a mistake.

"Better were the days when mastery of seas came not from bargains, but from the sweat of a man's brow and the strength of his back alone. Ye all know this to be true," he argued. The last line he gave to Elizabeth, locking eyes with her, but it appeared she neglected to heed his words.

"Gentlemen, ladies. We must free Calypso," Barbossa proposed from the head of the table. It was dead silent in Shipwreck Cove as the pirates mulled this over. Then, everyone rose from their seats and shouted.

The entire room was in shambles; curses flung from the mouths of the pirates, swords bashed together, some were called traitors by pirates just as dishonorable. Elizabeth could only gape at the scene in wonder. _How do pirates ever manage to exist together if this is the outcome? _

"This…is…madness," Elizabeth whispered as a chair was hurled at a pirate, knocking him unconscious. Jack cringed at the uproar, looking as though he'd rather not get involved.

"This is politics," he replied, leaping out of the way of a soaring pirate. Elizabeth tried to imagine how close Beckett was to interrupting them and how dangerous it might be if he found them.

"Meanwhile our enemies are bearing down upon us," she reminded the other two. Barbossa's expression was firm, acknowledging her claim as fact, but still willing to stand by his idea of releasing Calypso.

_Help me,_ Elizabeth wanted to force him to look at her and understand. _There will be no running from this fight. This is not a simple battle anymore. This is war. _


	25. Pirate King

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean whatsoever. **

**A/N: Hello, everyone! Time for another chapter! I actually wrote this while listening to "At Wit's End" and "One Day" nonstop—it really got me in the mood for this chapter. (= **

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Pirate King**

"You have to do something to stop this madness," Elizabeth urged Barbossa, gripping the wrist that Tia Dalma had recently desiccated. The touch of her fingers there was pleasant and drove that blasted image from his mind.

Face set with determination, Barbossa unexpectedly climbed on top of the court's table and fired off a shot from his pistol. Every pirate in the room jumped a mile in the air, scanning around to see who was the unlucky one. The room fell silent as all eyes trained on Barbossa above them. Elizabeth stared at him in awe as he seemed to command the attention, his pistol still raised in the air.

"It was the first court what imprisoned Calypso and we will be the ones to set her free. And in her gratitude she will see fit to grant us boons," Barbossa declared mightily. Jack scowled at Barbossa and waved his hands impatiently.

"Whose boons? Your boons? Utterly deceptive twaddlespeak, says I," Jack protested, earning a glare from Barbossa. Stepping down from the table, he approached Jack. Tension filled the air and each pirate awaited the expected confrontation between the two.

If you have a better alternative, please…share," Barbossa challenged Jack, sarcastically gesturing to the court of Pirate Lords. Jack strode to the head of the table and grinned at the countless faces before him. _This should be good, _Barbossa thought as he chose to accompany Elizabeth, laying a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Cuttlefish," Jack Sparrow bluntly announced. "Let us not, dear friends, forget our dear friends the cuttlefish. Flippant glorious little sausages. Pen them up together and they'll devour each other without a second thought," he ranted, circling around the long table to meet the eyes of each pirate considerately.

"So, yes, we could hole up here well-armed and half of us would be dead within the month. Seems grim to me, whichever way you slice it," Jack stated, daring to settle a hand on the shoulders of one of the female pirates. The pirate glared at him fiercely and Jack cautiously wrenched his hands away. "_Or_, as my learned colleague naively suggests, we could release Calypso and we can pray that she will be merciful…I rather doubt it."

Barbossa rolled his eyes at Jack's words—certainly he was doing like he always did, making things up as he went along.

"We are left but with one option," Jack confirmed, having circled around to the other end of the table. "I agree with, _and I can't believe the words are comin' out of me mouth_…Captain Swann." Dozens of heads swiveled to Elizabeth, whose mouth had unattractively fallen open. "We must fight."

"You've only ever run from a fight," Barbossa rushed to the head of the table and stared down Jack Sparrow at the opposite end. Elizabeth's mind was in shambles. How was it that a coward like Jack Sparrow agreed with her, but the person she adored most did not?

"I have not," Jack Sparrow tossed back.

"Ye have so."

"Have not."

"Ye have so, and you know it," Barbossa shot back while the remaining pirates could not decide who to focus on more.

"Have not," Jack insisted. "I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions. I submit here and now, that is what we must all do. We must fight…to run away." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Jack—that wasn't exactly what she had meant. _At least he is willing to agree. _

"As per the code, an act of war—and this be exactly that," Barbossa rushed to explain before Jack could protest. "An act of war can only be declared by the Pirate King." Some of the pirates nodded as if this made perfect sense. Jack gaped at Barbossa, whose smile had turned victorious.

"You made that up," Jack accused him, though his tone made it sound as if he wasn't entirely certain. Barbossa crossed his arms and smirked at Jack. Elizabeth was still stuck on the term "Pirate King." She had heard of Pirate Lords, but never a Pirate King. Did such a title even exist in this world?

"Did I now? I call on Captain Teague, Keeper of the Code," Barbossa called out with a wave of his hand. All was silent as everyone waited for this Captain to appear. One of the lesser pirates rose from his seat and shook his head.

"This be folly. Hang the code! Who cares—" _Boom!_ A blast of gunfire shot through the pirate in mid-sentence, a wound leaking red blood on his chest. The pirate's eyes rolled back and he dropped to the floor, dead.

From the shadows emerged a previously unseen pirate, one that held great significance to Jack Sparrow in Elizabeth's view. Slowly, he ambled towards the table, a thick book tucked under his arm.

"Code is law," he stated in a gruff voice. Captain Teague made his way to Jack's end of the table, only halting as he was blocked by Jack. "Yer in my way, boy." Gradually, Jack slipped to the side, a shaken expression marking his features. Elizabeth studied Teague and then Jack. Surely, this mysterious Keeper could not be—

The dog with the keys, so familiar to Elizabeth and reminding her of olden days at Port Royal, trotted up to Teague, the ring of keys swinging freely in its mouth. Pintel and Ragetti pointed comically at the dog as Teague unlocked the book.

Spreading it wide, Teague thumbed through the pages. Everyone waited patiently for Teague to finish searching for what he required. Elizabeth nearly held her breath, though she could readily place bets on which pirate would come out on top.

"Barbossa…is right," Teague confirmed and Barbossa sent Jack a joyful look that said "I-told-you-so." Elizabeth could not help but smile; of course Barbossa would be right.

Teague was about to close the book when Jack intercepted, still unwilling to believe that matter of truth.

"Hang on a minute," Jack interrupted, peering closely at the book and tracing his finger along a specific line of text. Under his breath, Jack mumbled the fine lettered words. _"It shall be the duty of the king to declare war…parlay with said adversaries…_" Slowly, Jack locked his gaze with Barbossa, who was casually listening for Jack's word of acknowledgment. "Fancy that."

"There's not been a king since the first court and that's not likely to change," one of the pirates put in. There was a grumbling of agreement and confusion sparked through Elizabeth.

"Why not?" Gibbs leaned in close to her, always the master of telling tales.

"The king is elected by popular vote," he explained, shrugging. Elizabeth could understand the problem now—it was clear in the way these pirates simply behaved around one another.

"And each pirate only ever votes for himself," Barbossa spelled out for her anyway. Elizabeth glanced at him and wondered if he was more apt to stick by his pride, should she toss her name into the vote. _Of course he will, _she realized. _He's a pirate. They're all pirates. That will never change. _

"I call for a vote," Jack exclaimed. One by one, each pirate threw his name in for consideration. Around the table it went, each pirate only voting for himself, just as Barbossa had pointed out.

"Elizabeth Swann," she announced when it came her turn. Part of her figured she should have considered Barbossa, but then he would not likely consider her name, either. Still, his dark eyes flashed with disappointment.

"Barbossa," his voice echoed across the room. _See, I knew it, _Elizabeth thought. Barbossa caught her eye and simply shrugged, as if to say: _what can you do?_

_This is pointless. There will not be a king among us, _Elizabeth mused as it came around to Jack's vote. _He's a pirate, which means he will only vote for—_

"Elizabeth Swann." An audible gasp erupted in the room and Elizabeth's head shot up. A sly smile had found its way to Jack's lips. Her heart pounded as her name repeated through her mind. Jack had voted for her. That meant…

"What?" It was the only word that jumped from her mouth in disbelief. No, maybe she had heard Jack wrong. Surely he did not vote _her_ as _Pirate King…_

"I know. Curious, isn't it?" It was true. By popular vote, the title fell to her feet, if she would accept it. Barbossa was staring incredulously at Jack, then at Elizabeth. What thoughts were going through his head now? What would he think of her as King?

With a sudden outrage of arguing, the pirates were tearing at each other's throats once more. None of them wished to treat Elizabeth as their ruler. Her mind had tilted at a sharp angle. First, she had been named Captain by Sao Feng. Now, she was being called out as Pirate King?

"Am I to understand that you lot will not be keeping to the Code, then?" At this, even Teague was struck silent and surprised at Jack's boldness. Extending a hand, he gestured grandly to Elizabeth and all eyes followed, landing on her with a mixture of jealousy and distaste.

"What say you, Captain Swann, King of the Brethren Court?" The title was hers now and she had no choice but to stand by it. With as much pride as she could muster, Elizabeth gazed at every pirate in turn, including Barbossa.

"Prepare every vessel that floats. At dawn, we're at war."

…


	26. One Last Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it.

A/N: Alright, this chapter is a little different, but I'm sure the readers will like it. It is strictly Barbossa/Elizabeth! So enjoy it and don't forget to review! (=

Chapter Twenty-Six: One Last Night

Elizabeth had grown to treasure the gentle rocking of the Black Pearl. It was like a soothing hand calming her nerves as she stood in her cabin, eyes closed and wearing nothing but a simple dress.

This way, she could almost pretend she was the old Elizabeth Swann, not the Pirate King she had unexpectedly transformed into.

A pattern of heavy footsteps entered her room, but she kept her eyes closed, a small smile touching her lips. A pair of familiar rough hands pressed against her shoulders, pleasantly easing the tension from her muscles. The hands slowly inched along her skin, the nails tracing the back of her neck.

For a brief moment, those magical hands paused. There was a rustle of clothing and then the delightful feel of lips against her neck, close to her ear. A soft moan escaped her lips, her body experiencing complete bliss.

"'Tis good to have you back, Elizabeth," his rich voice whispered in her ear. Elizabeth shifted in his arms until she was facing him, her mouth seeking his in response.

One of his hands curled around her waist and trapped her in his embrace. The kiss deepened, her lips parting to give him full access.

Everything that had troubled her slipped away—the pregnancy, Beckett, the title of Pirate King, the war that was waging within arm's length. All of those things that deeply required her attention…

"Perhaps this is not the best time," Elizabeth hinted, breaking the kiss. The morning would bring a war she was not fully sure they could win.

"This night may be the last night for times such as this. Let us make the best of it," he urged her, caressing a hand across her face. The truth was written on his solemn face—Barbossa was afraid of losing her, of not having enough time left with her.

A fearful thought crossed her mind. What would tomorrow bring? Would she ever have a second chance to feel his arms around her, to have him hold her like this?

His lips crashed against hers once more and her arms circled around his neck. One of his free hands slid the neckline of her dress down until her shoulder was bare. Her skin glowed a radiant golden in the candlelight.

Gradually, his lips traced a line to her shoulder and he buried his face there. Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair as a warm sensation coursed through her body.

"You haven't said it recently," Elizabeth spoke suddenly. Barbossa paused in tasting the skin of her jaw.

"What saying be that, lass?" Elizabeth's eyes remained closed, her mind savoring the wonderful feelings that accompanied his touch.

"Do you love me?" Elizabeth needed to hear him say it tonight. If the worst happened tomorrow, her life could at least end with this last beautiful memory.

Barbossa lifted his head to gaze into the depths of Elizabeth's eyes, sparkling in the dim light. His fingers traced around her mouth longingly.

"A pointless question. You should know the answer." Elizabeth pouted stubbornly and smoothed her hands over his chest.

"Say it…please," she pleaded with him. His hand cupped the back of her head and she tilted it back, exposing the fullness of her throat. Barbossa's mouth gently pressed against the hollow of her throat and then rose to her own mouth, hovering an inch above it.

"My heart has always belonged to you, Elizabeth," he whispered before chastely kissing her. Elizabeth happily succumbed to his touch then and she dared say it was more beautiful than the first time. It filled her with such hope and love that she imagined her own heart would burst.

Or perhaps her heart did not truly beat inside her, for it had always belonged to a pirate.

….

"Keep in mind, lass, I still intend to release Calypso," Barbossa hinted to Elizabeth, whose head was resting against his chest. His arm was draped around her, his fingers hidden beneath the sheet as he stroked her back.

"That is not a suitable course of action," Elizabeth protested, raising her head on his chest to gaze at him. Her forehead was creased with worry. Who knew what Calypso was capable of and how unpredictable the goddess could be?

"It could be our best course of action. Calypso may be of mind to aid us," Barbossa insisted, entwining his fingers through her hair. Elizabeth scowled at the idea of relying on Calypso.

"As Pirate King, I am advising against it." Elizabeth's expression was firm and unrelenting. She hated to remind him of her newfound title, but she did not like the notion of an angry goddess tipping the balance of the war. A nagging sensation in her nerves warned her that Calypso would be nothing but added trouble.

Barbossa was no longer willing to meet her eyes. Slowly, he withdrew his hand from around her and abruptly pulled himself into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Bending, he retrieved his scattered clothing and began to dress.

"Stop," she told him, wanting him to return to her arms and give her comfort. He did not acknowledge her words. "I only meant—"

"I heard you, Elizabeth. I know fairly well what it is you meant," he cut her off in a detached manner. The blessed haven she had found in his embrace was falling to pieces before her.

Elizabeth sat up, hugging the sheets to her body. Carefully, she reached out to lightly brush his shoulder, but he recoiled from her touch. _He hates it that he is not the one in control of the situation, _she realized.

Barbossa avoided her gaze as he finished the task of dressing. It was only as he was replacing his hat on his head that Elizabeth struggled for the right words to make him stay with her.

"Please…" Elizabeth murmured, trying desperately to catch his attention. If he had heard her, he gave no sign. "At least promise me you'll listen and refrain from releasing her," she begged, knowing in her heart that it would be a mistake if Calypso were released. _Please, you must understand. _

Barbossa's hand rested against the door, his body only inches away from passing through it. What if this was the last time that they would b alone together? _This was supposed to be our last beautiful night before our world crumbled. Now even that has shot up in flames, _Elizabeth thought sadly.

"I would, Miss Swann…but I tend not to make promises I cannot keep," he said before hauling the door open and disappearing through it.

Elizabeth remained frozen in the bed, stunned at the formal use of her name. It was worse than anything else he could have said. She was undeniably "Miss Swann" again. Not "Elizabeth", his mistress and the person he had fallen for. Not "Elizabeth", the woman carrying his child.

The nasty scene echoed through her head. Why had he felt the need to shatter their wonderful peace? Perhaps Elizabeth should have confronted him, possibly tried to make amends.

At this rate, she liked her chances with the approaching war better.

….

Okay, so that didn't end very well, but at least this chapter held something good, right?

So, I have been listening to **Asleep (Emily Browning), Come Home (One Republic), and 30 Minutes (T.A.T.U.) **nonstop while writing this chapter and they are horribly stuck in my head…Gah! Still, it is impossible for me to write without music, so what can you do?

I hope everyone liked the chapter and will offer to review and possibly tell me what they think. (= Go on, you know you want to.


	27. So Be It

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean (blah, blah, blah). **

**A/N: The war begins! Enjoy the chapter, everyone! **

**Also, I'd like to give a shout-out to SeverusHermioneForever: thank you for all the amazing reviews so far. I checked out your profile as well—you like Within Temptation, too? (I agree: Sharon den Adel is AWESOME!) (= **

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: So Be It**

It was a misty morning and certainly fitting for the biggest battle the pirate world had ever faced.

Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Jack tackled the narrow spit of land before them. Their strides shortened the distance between them and Beckett.

It was the first time Elizabeth had seen Beckett since the night she had fled Port Royal. That memory she was not too fond of and now she frowned as she observed the man that was the drive behind their current distress. As she expected, Beckett appeared confident and collected, not a single hair out of place.

Beside him stood Will—who failed to meet her gaze—and Davy Jones, whose feet were submerged in a bucket of water since he was unable to step foot on land for another ten years.

"You, boy," Barbossa barked at Will as they halted within a foot of the three men. "You be the cur what led these wolves to our door." The accusation rang out among them, but Will hardly flinched.

"Don't blame Turner, he was merely the tool of your betrayal," Beckett offered without really looking at any of them.

A smirk played on his lips and Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to witness fear in the man's eyes. _Oh, but you will,_ Elizabeth vowed, blood roaring with the memory of her father. _In regards to my father, you will. _

"If you wish to see its grand architect, look to your left," Beckett advised, hands folded behind his back. Simultaneously, Elizabeth and Barbossa whipped their heads to glare at Jack, who merely grinned sheepishly. Elizabeth should have known.

"My hands are clean in this…figuratively," Jack mumbled, shrugging. It was so typical of Jack Sparrow and yet…it was a matter that Elizabeth was content to deal with later. Beckett was the real problem now.

"My actions were my own and to my own purpose. Jack had nothing to do with it," Will insisted, much to Jack's instant pleasure. Elizabeth recalled Will's father and she knew he would do anything to free him from that prison.

"Will…I've been aboard the Dutchman. I understand your burden, but I fear that cause is lost." Elizabeth stared at him, wishing he would look at her and see reason, but his brown eyes were devoid of understanding.

"No cause is lost if there is one fool to fight for it." Beckett was eyeing Elizabeth and Will like a serpent watching its prey squirm. One of his hands was delicately fishing for something in his pocket.

"If Turner was not acting on your behalf, then how did he come to give me this?" His hand opened to reveal Jack's compass, so familiar to Elizabeth that she would have recognized it anywhere. "You made a deal with me, Jack, to deliver the pirates and here they are. Step up, claim your reward."

Beckett tossed the compass to Jack, who caught it with a bashful expression on his face. Elizabeth glared at him and the wheels in her head spun wildly.

Davy Jones threatened Jack with his debt, but Elizabeth only half-heard it. _Perhaps I'll deal with that problem now, _she thought, cutting off Jack in midsentence.

"I propose an exchange. Will leaves with us…and you can take Jack." His mouth fell open in surprise. Beckett grinned maliciously and Davy Jones stared daggers at Jack Sparrow.

"Done," Will announced, taking a step forward.

"Undone," Jack intercepted, glancing warily at Davy Jones. Beckett seemed to note Jack's hesitancy with growing amusement.

"Done," Beckett called out with finality. Will stepped away from the other two men and joined Elizabeth's side. Barbossa strode toward her, eyes burning. He hadn't really looked at her since their disagreement, but now his face was only inches from hers.

"Jack is one of the nine Pirate Lords. You have no right," he objected. Elizabeth returned a calm gaze.

"King," she reminded him. Barbossa retreated as if she had slapped him, his eyes narrowing dangerously at her. The memory of their upset the previous night floated in her mind.

"As you command," Jack told Elizabeth, removing the hat from his head to bow to her. The piece of eight on his bandana glinted in the sun.

Quick as a snake, Barbossa unleashed his sword and struck at the piece of eight on Jack's head, sending it flying into the sand.

Never taking his eyes from Elizabeth, he bent forward and retrieved the piece, tucking it into his pocket. Unintentionally, Elizabeth's fingers flew to the necklace around her neck, where Sao Feng's piece of eight rested. _This is what he requires to release Calypso…_

"Advise your brethren—you can fight and all of you will die or you can not fight in which case only most of you will die," Beckett stated as well as a man who is used to being in full command.

It bothered Elizabeth that Beckett was unfazed and unwavering, his eyes as cold as ice. It was as though he expected them to lie down and accept the hardships that were coming their way.

"You murdered my father," Elizabeth hissed at him. Beckett waved it aside, his face betraying nothing.

"He chose his own fate." Elizabeth wanted to lash out at Beckett then; he had calmly admitted that he had been involved and yet did not care.

"And you have chosen yours," she spat out at him. Elizabeth started forward until she was gazing at Beckett directly in the eye, and he into hers. "We will fight…and you _will_ die."

Elizabeth glared at him for a long moment, allowing her words to sink in. Turning, she led Will and Barbossa away and mentally prepared herself for the oncoming war.

Even so, Beckett conveniently waited until she was almost out of earshot to reply to her threat.

"So be it."

…..


	28. Hoist the Colors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, and all other pirates do not belong to me. **

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hoist the Colors **

"What are we s'posed to do now?" Pintel grumbled as the three-now with Will in tow-returned aboard the ship.

"Your Majesty," Ragetti offered uncertainly, his wooden eye rolling in a million different directions. Both of them were looking to Elizabeth for an answer, the weight of the decision on her shoulders.

"We'll use the Black Pearl as a flagship to lead the attack," she announced. A dark laugh came from her right; Barbossa was eyeing her with clear disagreement. For some reason, they were unable to see eye to eye.

"Oh, will we now?" Pintel and Ragetti glanced between Elizabeth and Barbossa as a power struggle rose before them. "Masters Pintel and Ragetti, fetch the fishwife for us."

Pintel and Ragetti started for below deck, where Tia Dalma was being held as a prisoner in the brig. Elizabeth commanded them to stop with a gesture of her hand.

"No, we will not resort to unleashing Calypso," she retorted. Pintel and Ragetti shrugged and halted in their tracks. Barbossa tossed them a deathly glare, meant to freeze their bones.

"Belay that order. The fishwife," he demanded. Pintel and Ragetti appeared puzzled and started to listen to their captain's order-

"Stop," Elizabeth insisted again. Pintel groaned in annoyance, his temper rising.

"Would the two of you make up your minds?" Ragetti nodded enthusiastically. Elizabeth frowned.

"Leave Tia Dalma where she is. We'll find another means of gaining the upper hand against Beckett. And _you-_" Elizabeth swiveled to Barbossa. "Stop referring to her as a 'fishwife'." Barbossa rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I simply prefer to call her what she is. Pintel and Ragetti, retrieve the 'fishwife' or ye be whipped 'til the skin runs from your backs."

The two pirates appeared horrified at this idea and slowly slunk away to fulfill Barbossa's wish.

"Sorry, your Majesty," Pintel muttered, as the two disappeared below deck.

"Barbossa, you can't release her," Will objected, choosing to stand by Elizabeth.

Anger pumped through her veins as Barbossa challenged her newfound power. It irked her to have to wield it against him, but she had no other choice. It was what was best for all of them, not just him.

Elizabeth's gaze was unrelenting as Tia Dalma was escorted on deck by Pintel and Ragetti, the word 'fishwife' flying through the air.

Satisfied, Barbossa returned Elizabeth's stare and strode over to her until their bodies were only an inch or so apart. It was the closest they had been since the previous night.

"Apologies, your Majesty," he mocked her, his fingers wrapping around the necklace that hung around her throat. Swiftly, he ripped it free, much to her disliking. "Too long my fate has not been in my own hands...no longer."

Barbossa stepped away from her, the piece of eight in the palm of his hand. The ritual of Calypso was about to begin.

...

"Items to be collected...done. Items to be burned..." Barbossa mentally overwent his checklist for the ritaul at hand. Everything was in place, ready for Calypso's release.

Though he had to hide it, his eyes kept straying to Elizabeth. He loathed it, that feeling he experienced whenever they were apt to disagree.

The way he longed for her to understand, to not look at him as another untrustworthy pirate. _This is what must be done, _he thought as he pretended to watch Tia Dalma struggle against the ropes binding her.

Into a bowl the pieces of eight clattered. Everyone-except for Barbossa-kept their distance as he raised the bowl in the air. Tia Dalma eyed him suspiciously as he approached.

"Calypso, I release you from your human bonds," Barbossa spoke in a powerful voice and bowed his head, waiting. Nothing.

"You didn't say it right," Ragetti's voice erupted through the confused silence. Barbossa pointedly glared at him, causing the pirate to shrink in on himself. _And I suppose a coward such as you knows how?_

Timidly, Ragetti neared Tia Dalma until his body brushed against her. Lowering his head, the lanky pirate nestled his face into her dark hair, one of his hands stroking the strands.

"Calypso...I release you from your human bonds," he whispered across her ear, in the manner of a lover. Tia Dalma's head jerked back and the bowl burst into flames, the coins inside melting.

The bowl slipped to the floor and Tia Dalma's body slumped forward. _It has happened, _Barbossa realized, sensing the surge of power crackling through the air.

"Tia Dalma?" Will edged forward. No response came from the limp woman. "Calypso," he tried again with her true name. This time, her head shot up and a look of fear gleamed in her eyes. Silent tremors wracked her body against the ropes.

"When the Brethren Court first imprisoned you, who was it that showed them how? Who was it that betrayed you?" Will fired the questions at her, though Barbossa could already guess the answer in his mind.

"Name him," Tia Dalma's voice came out raspy and deep, like that of a mighty god. Will hesitated, but Barbossa did not.

"Davy Jones," he offered. Tia Dalma turned her piercing gaze on him though she did not say a word.

Instead, her head shot backwards again and, though it seemed impossible to believe, the size of her body grew to ten times as huge. Towering above them, Calypso proved the extent of her wrath. _Calypso..._

"I come before you as a servant, humble and contrite," Barbossa called out to her, bowing before her. I have fulfilled me vow and now ask your favor. Spare meself, me ship, and me crew...but unleash your fury upon those who dare pretend themselves your masters or mine."

Barbossa bowed again and noted the look of distaste on Elizabeth's face. She was not enjoying this show, he understood. _If this works, she will have no word of complaint. _

The deck shook rapidly as Calypso opened her mouth and released a mind-melting screech. Unintelligable words fell from her lips before she dissolved into a mass of crabs that flew overboard.

"What now?" Pintel ripped a crab hanging from his beard and tossed it into the water. The clouds above grew dark as night and the waters churned dangerously-something bad was coming.

"Nothing. Our final hope has failed us," Barbossa said more to himself than to the crew.

His eyes met Elizabeth's and he awaited for her to stomp over him with her pride. Taking a few careful steps towards him, Elizabeth offered a thin smile.

"It's not over," she stated. The war swept over them, so close that they could practically smell the cannonfire in the air already. Barbossa sighed; what other option did they have left?

"Revenge won't bring your father back, Elizabeth. And it's not somethin' I'm intending to die for," he told her, his eyes burning into hers. Revenge was driving her forward, had been for a while.

"You're right," she admitted, taking him by surprise. "Then what shall we die for?"

Elizabeth wandered to the edge of the deck and abruptly lifted herself onto the railing, gripping the overhanging ropes for support. Barbossa was awed by her, the determination in her face holding his gaze.

"You will listen to me. _Listen!_" And listen, the crew did. Everyone was equally captivated by Elizabeth's raw power and words. "The brethren will still be looking to the Black Pearl to lead and what will they see? They will see free men...and _freedom!_

"And what the enemy will see is the flash of our cannons, they will hear the ring of our swords and they will know what we can do! By the sweat of our brows and the strengths of our backs..."

Barbossa glanced fully at her with astonishment. Elizabeth's eyes had settled on him as she said this, her eyes full of meaning. _Elizabeth...you had been listening, after all. _

"Gentleman," she quieted but not enough that her fellow pirates did not catch her every syllable. "Hoist the colors." _And let the battle begin. _


	29. What The Heart Wants

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it. **

**A/N: Well, the big battle is here! Will there still be a marriage scene? Will Elizabeth and Barbossa be together? Will someone **_**die?**_** You'll have to read and find out! **

**By the way, I want to thank everyone who has read and reviewed my story throughout this entire time. You guys rock! (= **

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: What The Heart Wants**

Calypso was punishing them. The skies above darkened and threatened a monstrous storm. The waters churned until a massive maelstrom swirled, sucking the ships down towards their doom. Thick sheets of rain pelted the pirates as the battle waged on, the waves crashing against the ship and overflowing on deck.

Elizabeth held her ground despite the rain that blinded her. Strands of her soaked hair clung to her skin and fell into her eyes, but there was no time to brush them away. Davy Jones' crew was swarming the Black Pearl, attacking relentlessly. Taking two at a time, Elizabeth refused to give up without a good fight.

A few feet away, Will was going against two of the creature-like pirates, their swords clashing along with the thunder above. The ship rocked unsteadily, nearly sweeping the pirates off their feet.

Forcing her sword through the chest of her opponent, Elizabeth scanned the mass of bodies for Barbossa—controlling the Black Pearl while still defending himself. _A true pirate, _Elizabeth thought with a small smile. They'd be lucky to make it out with their lives.

Another roll of thunder erupted in the air and a hand tightly wrapped around her wrist. Elizabeth was about to stab the person with her sword, until she saw it was only Will. There was such intensity in his eyes that she was unable to look away, regardless of the countless enemies climbing aboard the Black Pearl.

"Elizabeth Swann…will you marry me?" It was an abrupt question and the answer refused to reach Elizabeth's lips.

Suddenly, she was aware of everything; Will holding desperately onto her hand, the chill of the water as it lapped against her legs, the explosion of cannon fire and the thick, suffocating smoke that clogged the air. _After all this time…after everything that has happened between us…_

"I..I don't think now's the best time," she avoided the question and spun in time to deflect the blade of one of Davy Jones' minions. Sword clashed against sword—Elizabeth sent the fish-faced pirate reeling overboard.

Across the deck, Barbossa was focusing on guiding the ship against the maelstrom and fending off three pirates at once. Skilled Pirate Lord that he was, Barbossa disposed of the pirates without breaking a sweat. His gaze found Elizabeth and he casually winked at her. _No worries, _she translated his message.

Will latched onto her wrist once more and whirled her into his arms.

"Now may be the only time," he replied, his hand reaching up to carefully sweep away the wet hair from her face. Those words…it reminded Elizabeth of her last blissful night with Barbossa; he had said something quite similar to her. "I love you, Elizabeth. I always have."

It was too much to absorb at the moment. Will and Elizabeth had been through far too much together; he was, after all, her best friend if never a lover. _Oh, Will…you're afraid of losing me. That's why you've forgiven me. _

"What about…" Elizabeth rested a hand on her abdomen, in which her unborn child was growing. Would she lose that child tonight amongst this battle? So many sacrifices…

"I don't care about any of it, Elizabeth. I've made my decision. What's yours?" Will shouted over the roar of the giant whirlpool. Rain thundered around them and the battle went on, but Elizabeth didn't notice any of it.

Even before she glanced over at Barbossa, she sensed the weight of his stare burning into her skin. Was he close enough that he just might have heard Will's words?

This was it—her final Judgment Day. This was the moment she'd have to ultimately choose between Barbossa and Will…but which choice was right? She loved them both dearly. _What is your choice, Elizabeth?_ Those brown eyes seemed to beg of her.

"I choose…" Elizabeth glanced back and forth between Barbossa and Will, her heart hammering in her chest.

Barbossa was leaving himself vulnerable, not even scrutinizing the battle around him. All because of her, his love. If Elizabeth chose Will, agreed to be forever bound to him, then a sword through the heart would be a kindness for the love he'd have lost.

"You choose him," Will followed her gaze to Barbossa, though it was not an accusation. It was a simple truth.

"Will, forgive me. My heart can never fully belong to you. It would be too cruel a fate for you to pretend it might. You deserve more than the disappointment and pain I've brought you. You deserve someone who will love you properly, as I am unable to," she explained, tears stinging her eyes. Oh, how pained those friendly brown eyes were as they studied her.

"The heart wants what it wants, Elizabeth," Will said, inching her face closer to his. "It's always been you. My heart does not long for anyone else. It never will. I will always want you."

Their lips were so close; Elizabeth actually assumed he intended to kiss her amidst the raging battle. Instead, Will released her wrist and clashed his sword against a pirate that was deliberately swinging his sword towards Elizabeth's head. The pirate was forced backward, colliding with another in the process.

"I will always fight for you," he vowed before circling around a group of incoming foes. Elizabeth eyed Barbossa warily—he was enthusiastically fighting once more.

Elizabeth defended her way to him and sank her sword in a pirate that was keen on attacking him from behind. Barbossa grinned down at her as he bested one of Davy Jones' men.

"Thank ye, Elizabeth." Barbossa jerked his head at something behind her. In an instant, her mind was empty of all thought except the two enemies before her. Back to back, Elizabeth and Barbossa held their ground.

"I choose you," Elizabeth yelled to him over the cacophony around them. As soon as the deck was clear—if only for a moment—Elizabeth faced him, conveniently falling into the safety of his embrace.

"Is that so?" Her fingers brushed against his chest, her eyes unmoving from his face.

"I've decided to rely on a new method of fighting. It's called following my heart." Elizabeth offered him a smile and Barbossa's dark eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"I would expect no less from the honorable Miss Swann." Their blissful moment was shattered by the battle cries of a swarm of pirates. Body tensed with determination, Elizabeth handled the pirates easily, having been trained by both Will and Barbossa.

"Elizabeth, I—" Barbossa was cut off by the effort of defending himself, swinging his sword rapidly. The pirates kept coming, as if there was an endless supply. _Don't these pirates ever die?_

"Elizabeth, I lo—" Barbossa started, only to be interrupted once more. The ship rocked violently as it was sucked further into the maelstrom. Eventually, the Black Pearl would drown completely.

Barbossa and Elizabeth rid the deck of the enemies. Barbossa spun, gripped Elizabeth's wrist lightly in almost the same spot as Will had.

Grinning, he swept her up into his arms and crushed his lips to hers. Elizabeth readily kissed back, pouring out all her emotions into that one kiss.

Time itself seemed to fade away, the rain appeared to halt above their heads, and the roar of the battle withered away into the background. There was only Elizabeth and Barbossa, only the two of them, their hearts joined.

Barbossa gently broke away from Elizabeth, both of them breathing roughly. One of his hands caressed her face and dipped into the strands of her rain-soaked hair.

"I love you," Barbossa whispered in her ear. Elizabeth had needed to hear it just as much as he needed to say it. "Make me proud now and let us finish this battle right."

…

**Just a nice chapter for you, to start the battle off. (= Hope everyone liked it! **

**By the way, Elizabeth's words to Will were inspired slightly by episode 10 of Once Upon A Time (just a fun fact, in case anyone watches it). **

**Remember to review (and again much thanks to those who already have been reading/reviewing!). **


	30. The Dutchman's Captain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or anything related to it. Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, Jack, and all other pirates do not belong to me. **

**Chapter Thirty: The Dutchman's Captain**

The maelstrom was much too violent to fight-it held the Black Pearl and the Dutchman in its deathly grip. The two ships collided amongst the swirling waters, the pirates taking the advantage to swing over to the enemy's ship.

At some point, Elizabeth discovered that Will was missing from the Black Pearl. Heart jumping into her throat, she frantically scanned the turmoil for him. Had he fallen overboard somehow? But no, her eyes strayed to the deck of the Dutchman and found him defending himself against..._his father, _Elizabeth recognized the pallid figure.

Gibbs lurched to her side and followed her gaze. The whirlpool brought the Dutchman alongside the Pearl again and he held out a rope to her. Elizabeth glanced down at it and then shook her head.

"Elizabeth, go," Gibbs insisted, offering the rope to her. Elizabeth gazed back at Barbossa-surely he would understand her actions-and lifted her body onto the slippery railing of the ship.

Gripping the rope, she flung her body into open air and aimed for the Dutchman's deck. The rope whirled in a circle and Elizabeth's feet slammed into the hard deck, her head connecting with the edge of the railing.

For a brief second, black spots danced before her vision and a fiery throb started at the back of her skull. Raising her head, she noticed Will a few feet away, his father's face empty of all emotion. _It's far too late for him, as I feared, _she thought with a sting of pity.

Jack Sparrow dashed into view, the chest containing Davy Jones' heart in his hands. Of course, he was running-it was something he did best. The Dutchman's captain loomed into view, sword drawn and already stained with the red shade of blood.

"You'll see no mercy from me," Davy Jones roared at Elizabeth, pointing his sword in her direction. Will spotted her and observed Davy Jones' sword. His face contorted with tension as he struggled to choose between reasoning with his father and aiding Elizabeth.

"That's why I brought this," Elizabeth retorted, bravely crossing her sword with his. _Let us see how well that training paid off, _she thought as Davy Jones sparred with her across the deck. Now and then he attempted to pierce her body, hoping for a quick kill, but Elizabeth deflected his blows expertly.

In a corner, Jack Sparrow was unlocking the chest and cared only for its contents, not the raging battle surrounding him. Will scowled openly at him before remembering to keep his eye on Elizabeth.

Davy Jones' sword struck hard against hers and eventually Elizabeth was forced to act defensively instead of offensively. The blows came more frequently and she instinctively backed away until her legs connected with the side of the ship.

The sword came down again and one of Davy Jones' tentacles wrapped around Elizabeth's sword, pulling it from her grasp. It clattered on the deck, somewhere behind him. Elizabeth's heart pounded as she stared Death in the eye.

"Better luck next time," Davy Jones muttered, raising his sword for attack. Elizabeth refused to close her eyes in fear as the sword descended towards her head and-

The blade of another sword slid clean through Davy Jones' body, right where his heart should be. The captain's sword froze in midair, only a foot or so above Elizabeth as he glanced down at the blade protruding from his body.

Will was standing behind Davy Jones, his brown eyes never leaving Elizabeth. _I will always fight for you, _he had said. Will usually made a habit of keeping his promises.

Davy Jones did not appear hurt; instead, he seemed rather annoyed as he glared down at the sword in his chest.

"Did you forget? I'm a heartless wretch," Davy Jones stated as he removed the sword from his body without blinking. One of his feet lurched out at Will and forced him to the deck, his back facing Elizabeth.

Standing between them, Davy Jones studied Will with an expression of pure mockery and gazed back at Elizabeth, still clutching the edge of the ship as it spun with the maelstrom.

"Ahh, love," Davy Jones sarcastically mused. "A dreadful bond...and yet so easily severed." A cold chill froze the blood in Elizabeth's veins as Davy Jones threatened Will the end of his sword against his neck. _No, Will! _

"Tell me, William Turner...do you feel death?" Elizabeth knew what was to happen next and she would have leaped in front of Will had it not been for the unexpected intrusion of Jack Sparrow's smug voice.

"Do you?" Davy Jones whirled and noticed Jack, his beating heart clenched in his hand and a broken dagger of a sword inches from piercing it. An inch or so and Jones would be dead for good. _Do it, you coward, _Elizabeth silently urged him. _Do the right thing for once. Don't let Will die..._

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow," Davy Jones spat at the pirate while allowing his sword to remain close to Will's neck. If he even so much as slipped forward, Will would also lose his life. The unspeakable tension of the matter was starting to scare Elizabeth.

"Cruel is a matter of perspective." Jack lowered the dagger slightly, to show Jones he meant to do it.

Jones narrowed his eyes warily at him, almost daring him to follow through with it. Elizabeth stared at the beating heart, wanting so much to drive the knife through it herself. _Please, Jack, just do it! _

"Is it now?" The next few seconds were the worst of Elizabeth's life and she could still recall them quite clearly in her mind.

Davy Jones' lifted his sword away from Will's neck, as if giving in so as to avoid the inevitable death waiting for him. Then, with the speed of a snake, that sword plunged through Will's chest, so close to his heart it was probably scraping against it as it beat rapidly. _No! _

Elizabeth remembered shouting the word over and over, her voice as intense as the thunder that rolled above their heads and the roaring winds that twisted the ships in a circle. Her body dove forward until she was collapsed against Will's body, his crimson blood spilling from his fatal wound.

Will's eyes were barely open, those brown eyes fading in their light. His body shuddered once, twice, then grew still beneath her fingers. Tears stung her eyes and she did not prevent them from overflowing as she desperately willed him to live for her.

"Will! Look at me! Stay with me! No," she cried, clutching his shirt and sweeping the matted hair from his face. Sobs wracked her body and she shook violently as she nestled her head on his shoulder. _"Will!" _

Somehow, Jack Sparrow had crouched next to Will's limp body as Davy Jones was distracted by Will's father, who seemed to recall his son with clarity now that he was passing over the threshold of death.

"Elizabeth...there is one way to save him," Jack told her, the heart of Davy Jones in his hand. Elizabeth looked from the heart to Will, dying even as she whispered his name.

"Yes...save him," she begged Jack, her voice breaking as a fresh wave of sobs consumed her. _Will, stay with me, please,_ she prayed for him.

Jack rested the heart on the deck, lifted Will's hand in his own and wrapped the handle of the dagger in it. Then, guiding Will's hand, he shoved the tip of the dagger through Davy Jones' heart.

Davy Jones' gave a low guttural moan and paused, his heart reaching up to his chest. His eyes strayed to the stabbed heart and his body crashed against the edge of the ship, his legs no longer able to support him.

"Calypso," Davy Jones groaned with one last look towards the rainy skies, his body falling away into the pit of the whirlpool below.

Will shuddered once more, his eyes slits and his face ashen. His lips trembled and Elizabeth could hear the slight moans coming from his mouth.

_"Eliz...beth..."_ Will's eyes closed completely and everything about him was still. Jack gave her a solemn glance and her heart seemed to cease altogether.

"No, no, no," she shouted against the thunder and black skies. Jack's hands found her shoulders; he was attempting to drag her away. Elizabeth was determined to stay as she grabbed ahold of Will's clothing.

That was when she realized the crew of the Dutchman started mumbling a chant. Will's knife was firmly clasped in his father's hand as he stumbled towards his son's nearly lifeless body. _Part of the crew, part of the ship...The Dutchman needs a captain..._

"Elizabeth, you don't want to see this," Jack warned her in her ear, pulling her to her feet. Elizabeth fought against him, but he held tight to her shoulders.

"No! Will! I won't leave him! Please!" The Dutchman's crew shrouded her view of Will's body as Jack wrapped Elizabeth in his embrace and, impulsively constructing a parachute for them, allowed their bodies to be carried off in the direction of the Pearl.

The Dutchman grew tiny as Elizabeth floated away, Will's figure becoming just another shadow among many on the deck. Still, she instincitvely sensed it when the pirates cut out Will's heart, for it had always belonged to her.

...

**Sorry for lack of Barbossa in this chapter, guys. Don't worry-there's still more to come. (= Anyone feel a tiny bit bad for Will, though? It mustn't be very pleasant, getting your heart cut out...**

**Well, I'll be updating soon so hang in there! The reviews are great and I'm glad so many have enjoyed this story. I don't know if the next chapter will be the last or not-I guess I'll find out when I write it up. **

**Until next time, readers! (= **


	31. One Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean. Elizabeth, Will, Barbossa, Jack, and all other pirates are not mine. **

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry to say this is the last chapter. I know, it's sad, isn't it? So, I want to thank everyone that is reading this right now. Enjoy this last chapter. **

**Chapter Thirty-One: One Day **

Jack and Elizabeth landed safely on the deck of the Black Pearl, though Elizabeth's mind still contained flashes of Will's limp body and the Dutchman's crew cornering him with the intention of cutting out his heart.

The worst of the battle was over. Davy Jones was forever dead and lost to the seas. The maelstrom was calming down.

The rain was stopping to allow the parting of clouds and the whirlpool settling until gentle waves lapped at the sides of the ship. There was actual sun shining on their heads when most of the pirates had assumed they would never again see the light of day. _And Will is lost to me, _Elizabeth thought miserably, her heart aching for her friend.

Without Jack's arms to support her, her legs collapsed and she crumpled to the deck. Strands of her damp hair clung to her face, but she did not reach up to brush them away. Shallow breaths came to her and her head spun with the overwhelming images of _Will...dead..._

Heavy footsteps started in her direction and she clenched her eyes shut. A creaking of the deck's boards and then warm arms wrapped around her.

Finding that perfect spot between his shoulder and his neck, Elizabeth buried her head and could not fight the tears that were being held back.

"Our battle's almost done, lass," Barbossa breathed into her ear, helping her to her feet. Regaining her composure, Elizabeth gazed out to the horizon, where Beckett's ships awaited them.

The pirates gathered while Barbossa shouted out orders. _At least the storm has passed, _Elizabeth tried to think positively.

The waves became more violent a few feet away, though Elizabeth failed to notice it. Gibbs hurried over to where she was leaning, his hand curled protectively around his flask.

"Elizabeth...look," he tugged on her clothing and pointed to the spot. Elizabeth's brow furrowed in confusion before...

The Dutchman gallantly arose from the ocean's waters, its new captain at the wheel. Elizabeth's heart went into overdrive as her eyes locked onto him, alive and breathing if lacking in the heart department. _Will...thank God. _

The Black Pearl raced alongside Beckett's ship, with the Dutchman on the opposite side. The adrenaline of the battle punched through Elizabeth's veins again, now that her mind was free of disturbing notions of death. _It is time to end this battle once and for all, _she vowed.

"Captain?" Gibbs glanced at Barbossa and Jack, awaiting their commands. For once, the two pirates were able to agree on a course of action.

"Fire," Barbossa ordered, alerting the cannons.

All at once, both the Dutchman and the Black Pearl unleashed their cannon fire on Beckett's ship, the smoke once again rising into the air.

Together, the Black Pearl and the Dutchman blew Beckett's ship to smithereens, hurtling Beckett's body into Davy Jones' Locker, where he most deserved to be. _Good riddance. _

...

The pirates had won the battle, their world safe from the treacherous hands of Beckett, and yet Elizabeth was not as serene as she'd hoped. There was one last task at hand and it was one she was reluctant to face. Time suddenly seemed like an enemy to her.

"All is said and done, Elizabeth," Barbossa spoke as he settled beside her on the Black Pearl's deck, _their _ship. A satisfied smile was playing on his lips and he held his head high like a true captain.

"It will be my last day with Will. I must go ashore, if only for a few moments," she told him. Her eyes remained on the Dutchman, where Will was undoubtedly thinking along the same lines. _One last day...and then I must wait ten years. _

"And what of our days?" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Barbossa shift uneasily, his hands gripping the railing of the ship. Turning to him, she placed her hand against his face and guided his gaze to her.

"I am planning on returning. Wait for me," she begged him. "My place is not on land anymore." This, the Black Pearl, was her true home and Barbossa was her one love.

"I plan to hold ye to that, Miss Swann." Barbossa dipped his head in acknowledgment and leaned his head into her palm. Elizabeth slowly stepped into his embrace and kissed him longingly.

"Wait for me," she repeated before turning away, preparing to leave for a chance to spend just a few blessed moments with Will before he disappeared from her world.

...

It was possibly the best day Elizabeth had endured in a long time. It was also the most heart-wrenching since she was aware her time was limited.

It was a good-sized island that was to act as a secret place for Will's heart. Elizabeth and Will almost instantly removed their boots to savor the enriching feel of sand between their toes as they walked along the shore, enjoying the other's company.

Sometimes they talked, most times they simply gazed at each other and imprinted every detail into memory for years to come.

A few moments quickly passed into a few hours and Elizabeth grew solemn as she watched the memserizing colors of the sunset burning on the surface of the water. Will clasped her hand and squeezed lightly, sending the message that he, too, struggled to hold onto every last second.

How fast that day passed and suddenly it was over.

Will dropped to the sand and pulled on his boots, his smile fading as quickly as the sunset. Elizabeth wanted to wrap her arms around him and force him to stay with her, but she knew it was impossible.

Without words, Will stretched his arms and groaned-she knew he was stalling for time. Time was not theirs to bargain with.

The chest was sitting on a rock higher up on the shore. Will reached it and proceeded to push it into Elizabeth's hands. A single tear dripped down her face as she imagined the lovely heart that was beating inside it.

"It's always belonged to you," he whispered, wiping her tear away with his thumb. "Will you keep it safe?" Elizabeth gripped the sides of the chest and cradled it. Will's shirt was hanging open, revealing the brutal scar directly over the spot where his heart used to be.

"Yes, of course. But, Will-" She paused, not wanting to spoil their last moments together. Like the sun, they were slipping away before Elizabeth could find a way to grab onto them. "You know I can't stay here for ten years. I...can't.."

Will smiled down at her, those brown eyes just as warm as the first time they laid on her.

"Elizabeth, I could never make you swear to me a promise you were unable to keep. Your heart does not belong here with mine, though it belongs to you," he said, laying a hand on the chest. "All I ask is you be here, waiting for me when I return. To spend just one more day with me, Elizabeth Swann."

Elizabeth nodded frantically and threw her arms around him, the chest dropping soundlessly into the sand.

"I will, I promise. I'll be here waiting for you." Elizabeth felt Will's hand lightly smooth against her back and she inhaled the wonderful scent of him. Too soon, Will broke away from her grasp.

His lips traveled to her ear to speak words she had heard him say a long time ago, words she would never forget in all those ten years.

"Keep a weather eye on the horizon." Swiftly, Will headed for his longboat and the waters ahead. Elizabeth hated to see him go, wanted so much to convey all he meant to her before he was gone.

"Will," she called out to him, running down to the shore. Will turned back and she landed in his embrace, her lips seeking his for one last meaningful kiss. _I will always care for you, _she poured the message through her kiss.

Will gave her one last friendly smile before returning to the Dutchman. On the beach alone, Elizabeth watched the Dutchman until a flash of green light consumed it, the last of the sun melting into the water.

...

"I always keep my promises," Elizabeth said as she found pleasure in the familiar arms of her love. Barbossa had done as he promised as well-he had waited throughout that day for her, unwilling to leave her behind.

"Where to, lass?" Barbossa gestured to the wide horizon before them, the stars dancing in the sky above their heads.

Elizabeth allowed his arms to support her and brought a gentle hand to her abdomen, where her child-_their _child-was surely growing. Elizabeth knew it would be much like its father, if it had the will to survive such a fierce battle.

"I've had me sights on the Fountain of Youth, personally," Barbossa casually mentioned, tapping the black charts at his side. Elizabeth gave him a curious, questoning look but decided not to pursue him on his intentions. It was too soon to return to the worries of the pirate world.

"As long as I'm with you, I don't mind one bit," she answered, her lips finding his.

Will was never far from her mind after that one day, but at least she had a strong love to fill her with enough courage to face the long ten years ahead.

...

**The End! **

**That was good, wasn't it? (= **

**One again, I hope all the readers enjoyed it. Thank you for taking the time to read it and for everyone who reviewed throughout the story! Without you guys, this amazing story probably would not have had the chance to breathe. You guys are amazing, as always! **

**Until next time, readers (and drinks all around!). **


End file.
